


Forbidden Bond

by Supermoi



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Plug and Play Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, Tactile Interfacing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Optimus prime. For eons they had been worst enemies, Nemesis, two sides of the same coin. Everyone would think that they hate each others, that they would never even think about anything else then fighting til the end. Well, everyone would be proven wrong... and it all started with accidentally being trapped in the same cave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this little story, my first multi-chapter Transformer Fanfic, back on FF.Net almost four years ago. I decided to start moving all of my stories over here, so stay tuned because you will see more pop out in the following days/weeks. Thanks in advance for reading!

Chapter 1: Forbidden

It was something forbidden and shameful for the both of them, but it was incredibly worse for him.

Neither of them could say afterwards what had started or when; all they knew was that it had been a long time in coming, stirring, waiting to break to the surface. Every time they met on the battlefield, every time they fought each other the tension, the need increased and in time became an obsession of sorts.

As mentioned before, Optimus Prime couldn't explain how this had happened and, to be honest, he didn't want to. He didn't even want to think about it, but at one point he had to admit to himself that it was indeed an obsession and this kind of obsession wasn't easily ignored or put aside, for it overcame him every single time they met. Pit, it had even begun to consume most of his time offside the battlefield, away from him, and then a new level was reached when during a battle a couple of months ago they both were trapped in a cave and literally forced to face the unthinkable ...

*~*Flashback*~*

This wasn't good, not at all, Optimus decided when he slowly came online after what felt like an eternity with the worst head ache he ever had had; as if his cranial unit would be cut in two.

He had been fighting with Megatron at the base of the natural rock formation the Decepticons' latest super-weapon had been placed on when the cave-in occurred. The last thing he remembered was Starscream heading straight for them in a nose dive, firing his lasers madly, then nothing.

The Autobot moaned silently and raised a hand to his head, frowning when found a large dent sporting the left side of it. Well, that certainly explained the pain.

"Finally you're coming around, Prime. I was beginning to believe you were out for good" a deep and familiar, but right now oh so unwelcome voice startled him out of his musings. The sarcasm and coldness was almost calming, in a way. It reassured him that he was still functioning, but then it made him worry.

Why in the name of Primus hadn't Megatron killed him while he was out cold? He had had plenty of time, the tools and good reason seeing that were actually mortal enemies, but then the odd feeling, the . . . obsession he was experiencing towards the other mech for a while now returned to him with full force and he turned to look at the silver warlord, not bothering to rise. For a moment he wanted to come true with his feelings, just to have it off his processor, but then he didn't.

'I'm not going to let my emotions overcome me. Not this time nor any other' the red and blue mech thought, unable to turn his optics from the broad grin spreading on his nemesis' features.

"It needs much more than that to kill me, Megatron; you should know that" replied Optimus in what he hoped to be a stern, but neutral tone, trying to keep his raging emotion in check.

He didn't want the leader of the Decepticons to get wind about his mad and sickening infatuation for him. The consequences would be disastrous, but the silver mech seemed oblivious.

"Don't you wonder why I haven't killed you yet, Optimus" the silver giant suddenly changed topic, again startling the blue and red semi.

"You could say that…" he replied wearily, fighting hard to keep the slowly building tension inside him from showing on the outside, but it was a losing battle; especially when he noticed another oddity.

He had called him "Optimus". Megatron never call him "Optimus"; it was always "Prime", nothing else, and his tone . . . There was something odd about his tone, too.  
The Autobot leader looked at the other thoughtfully, trying to figure out what it was that made him sound so different and slowly it became clear: Megatron's voice was devoid of his usual rudeness, his slicing anger and the coldness that he always used with him. It was a little ... scary, but maybe ... no, impossible. It just couldn't be; there wasn't even the tiniest of a chance that this mech could have the same odd feelings for him he was experiencing.

The grin in Megatron face faded and was replaced by a more suitable angered and annoyed expression. It was almost a relief, but his next word shattered that feeling to shreds.  
"We need to talk, Optimus. I can't go on like this and I want to get rid of these disgusting feelings as soon as possible. This mad crush on you isn't something I want to deal with any longer, understood?"

Tell me – and for Primus' sake, be honest with me – do you feel the same? If you do we must finish it, here and now! I won't let you weaken me like this; I can't afford to let this ... this infatuation get in the way of my plans."

"I…" began Optimus, but then stopped, unsure of what to say. So Megatron was feeling it, too – it send shivers of fear, shame and desire down the Autobot leader's spine, all melting together and making him sick in the tank and light in the head – but could he trust Megatron not to just trick him?

He locked optics with the silver mech and sighed, deciding that the other wouldn't stop this low and so he collected his courage and went on.

"Yes, I must admit - and I'm ashamed to do so - the feeling is mutual. You ... you're still sickening me. You're a psychopathic megalomaniac, but I can't help this feeling, this ... mad desire towards you just won't go away! I agree with you: it can't go on like this. These feelings towards you, you, of all mechs ... it's too much of a burden. I can't take it anymore."

Megatron is silent for a while, only the tension in his frame and a small, disgusted frown telling Optimus he wasn't made fun of until the other revealed he believed to have found a solution for their problem.

"It's fairly simple actually and if we both manage to get rid of those unholy feelings we can continue fighting each other and escape this madness."

"And how exactly are you suggest that we 'get rid' of these feelings, Megatron?" asked the Autobot Leader hoping against hope he was wrong, but he knew the answer quite well and was just as sickened by the thought alone as the Decepticon was and the other's next move confirmed his fear: suddenly Megatron was all over him, pulled off the battle mask and locked their lips in a fierce, demanding, but also quite painful kiss.

At first Optimus only tensed in the other's crushing parody of an embrace, but those unwanted feelings that had build up inside him for longer than he wanted to remember took over and made him response in kind.

It didn't take long before the kiss deepened; Megatron's glosser teased the other's lips, demanding entrance, and Optimus complied letting his own glosser meet the others'. He let out a muffled moan as Megatron hands began exploring his sides and back rather roughly, greedy, letting no chance open for rejection, then the warlord broke the kiss again and let his lips slid down the other's jaw line and neck, light as feathers in contrast to the rough talons scratching his paintjob, sending delicious shivers through Optimus' frame.  
When one of those talons pressed firmly into a seam of his hip joint, foundling a sensitive bundle of wires, in a hip joint, the Autobot leader groaned in pleasure and let in an attempt to return the favour his blue hands explore the silver chassis above him, sliding down the broad chest and tracing the Decepticon insignia engraved there. It earned him a cry of pleasure and another fierce kiss, the other broke again to follow an invisible path down the mech's neck, but this time he didn't stop the ministrations there, but went lower and ran his glosser over the windshield of his alt mode and the front grill of his soon to be lover, rewarding Optimus' feverish explorations of his tights and hip joints with cries of pleasure of his own, that drowned out the sound of their cooling fans running wild in fruitless attempts to keep their systems from overheating.

"Ooooh . . . Megatron . . ." breathed Optimus, unable to form any coherent words as he rapidly came closer to reaching his climax. Megatron understood the unspoken message and ran his hand down to the other's groin and over his codpiece, slowly unlatching it, teasing the sensitive seem. It earned him another lustful moan.

Continuing his caressing purple insignia with his glosser Optimus let his now free hands wander down the silver mech's body and unlatched the other's codpiece, too, wasting no time to plug the usually covered interface cable in his port, as Megatron did with his. Instantly waves of spark-energy were flowing through their systems, clouding what was left of rational thinking processors completely with want and the need for more, so much more that it soon became unbearable.

"Open me, now!" the Decepticon half bellowed, half purred into the other leader's audio sensor and moaned, sending an other powerful wave of energy though their link.  
Optimus complied without hesitation, finding the clasps that opened the other's silver chest plates nearly at the same time Megatron found his. All thoughts about the consequences of such an act had left them, for if they would have been able to remember they would have sooner terminated themselves than committing such a sacrilege. A bond of the spark was eternal and impossible to undo, but right now, lying in each others' arms, they couldn't remember and they merged, seeing the other for all he was, naked, their very sparks exposed with nothing between them anymore and their memories and feelings melted until they were one. Soon overload washed in cascades over them and they offlined in each others' arms, oblivious to their chests closing automatically as they disconnected from each other.

It was only a couple of hours later when the Autobots finally found the cave and came to retrieve their commander. Megatron escaped as soon as he saw the clear sky and Optimus returned to the Ark with his men, both believing they could finally return to fighting each other without those unholy feelings getting in the way.

*~*Flashback End*~*

Optimus sighed, rubbing his chest compartments in an unconscious motion. He had noticed the bond almost immediately; for the anger, the coldness and the sadistic bloodlust he had felt shortly after they had parted that fateful day couldn't have been his – Megatron must have punished Starscream for yet another failed attempt to over throw him that moment – and it had scared him greatly. Bonded for all eternity to greatest enemy, fate certainly had a cruel humour, but it wasn't even the worst.

When realisation had slapped him in the face the Autobot commander had stood in the middle of the rec room, the full energon cube slipping out of his hands and bursting with a surreal loud noise on the ground when these foreign feelings flooded through the new link to his nemesis. He had had a hard time convincing his men, especially Prowl and Ratchet, that he was alright, just a bit tired from the fight. He considered it a miracle that they had believed him and wasn't so sure if it really was a comforting thought that Megatron had to face the same problems – probably had it worse seeing how Decepticons in general were like. Well, it was soothing that he wasn't completely alone in this, but the thought that it was Megatron, his worst enemy, would have made him pale if he would have been a human. At least they had managed to keep this forbidden, this unholy bond secret until now, but the constant fear of being discovered wore him out and that was only the beginning.

The Prime had expected this to happen, usually it was impossible to separate newly bonded couples – for good reason he had to discover – but he had hoped to have more time until his spark started to call out for the one it was now bonded to and, Primus, it was painful.

They managed to ignore it for a whole week, through, but as battle hardened they were, an aching spark was something entirely else and so he had to admit defeat and contact Megatron before it destroyed them both and he knew the Decepticon was too proud to do it. At least he was reasonable enough to agree that they would have to meet regularly from now on, since merging their sparks again was the only way to end the pain for a while.

It went on like this for half a year: they met once a month, always in the very same cave where it had started, and did what they had to, not exactly happy with it, but also unable to come up with a better solution and as long as they could keep up the status quo they figured it could be worse, but of course fate or whatever was responsible for it decided for "worse" to happen and when they lay in each others' arms, sparks merged just a bit longer than necessary for the comfort of a few seconds of not being alone, they didn't notice the miniscule speck of light nestling itself next to Optimus' own spark when they parted and allowed their chest plates to close again over their live forces.  
Unable to look at each other both leaders sat in silence for a while, before the silver mech rose first, as always.

"I have other businesses to attend to, Prime. See you in a month for our next… talk" he grunted, his tune cold, emotionless, like every time. He never called it anything else when they met, as if "bond" and every related word were somehow jinxed, as if calling it by what it was would truly make it the reality it already was.

Well, if he preferred to play it that way Optimus was quite comfortable with it and as childish as it was, he couldn't bring himself to speak the "forbidden word" either.  
"It's not as if we have much of a choice" the Autobot replied in the same tone, forcing himself not to watch Megatron leave and stay put for half an hour to make sure eventual by passers, although he seriously doubted someone other than them would voluntary come to this Primus forsaken place, wouldn't even think about connecting the Decepticon's departure with his own, before he went back to the Ark, blissfully unaware of his spark already nurturing a new, pulsing orb full of life.


	2. A secret revealed

Chapter 2: A shameful secret revealed

One week passed and again Optimus noticed very soon that something was not quite right with him.

Now, exhaustion itself was not a very worrisome symptom, especially after a long and frustrating battle with the Decepticons and the following debriefing, but even before he had had problems to concentrate and had seen everything like through a haze for a couple of days now. In addition to that did he feel tired and drained – well, at least more than usually – and that for no apparent reasons. It was probably only because of the long vorns of practice he had in hiding his own fatigue – one could say he was a real master in this art by now – that no one noticed so far, but still this wouldn't have been enough to overly bother him. The exhaustion could have just as well been a sigh for him that he had strained his reserves too often lately and should take a day off or something, but that wouldn't explain the strange fluctuations of his spark he was also experiencing. It didn't seem to be a serious glitch, the orb just pulsed a little stronger than before and a bit off rhythm and felt weird in general, but something like this was not to be taken lightly. The only reason he actually hadn't consulted Ratchet about it until now was because he feared the CMO could be able to tell he was bonded; maybe not to whom – he didn't allow himself to become that paranoid – but the question would come up at one point, that much was sure.

The Autobot commander laid fully down on his recharge berth, offlining his optics.

Maybe if he could pinpoint since when he had these symptoms he would be able to find the source for this if he was really lucky even a cure without having to bother their locale medic, but before the red and blue mech even noticed it he had slipped into recharge.

A burst of emotions from Megatron's side of the bond – he really didn't want to know what exactly happened to make the other lose control over the link they had learned to keep shut most of the time, although he had a pretty good idea seeing that today's battle had ended in favour of the Autobots – made the Autobot partly online again and in that short moment he decided his fear about being discovered as the traitor he felt he should be labelled as could burn in the Pits. He would go and consult Ratchet about his problems as soon as he was fully rested – after all hadn't all scans something to do with spark readings or something like that – and he really couldn't afford to collapse in the middle of the battlefield, next time they had a face off with the Decepticons.

With that thought he finally slipped fully into recharge, one hand protectively covering his chest as well as the spark inside it and, unbeknown to him yet, also the tiny speck of life that was slowly growing next to it, gaining strength with every pulse of the Optimus' own, steady life-force.

To hear Ratchet yelling at the twins – for the fifth time this earth week already and it was only Wednesday – was balsam for Optimus Prime's wrecked nerves, as were the familiar sounds of a loud double clang and yelps of pain. As long as Ratchet was yelling and throwing tools everything was within normal parameters, at least as normal as possible within the Ark.

Knowing the routine the Autobot commander stepped out of the way just in time to not be overrun by the infamous troublemakers on their mad escape from their medic's wrath, his tools and his infamous rants.

"AND IF I SEE YOU IN HERE ONE MORE TIME BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESNESS, I'LL REFORMAT YOU INTO TRASH COMPACTORS!"

Smiling amused behind his battle mask the red and blue mech entered and found Ratchet grumbling and cursing the twins' very existence. In fact was he so engrossed in his mumbling that he missed his commanders entrance completely until he cleared his vents to make his presence known to the ambulance.

"Optimus! I didn't hear you enter. Damned twins.

Sit down; what can I do for you?" the medic asked in a friendlier tune than he had used with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but still grumpy. The Prime took no offence at that. They knew each other for a very long time already, even for their race, and Ratchet was always grumpy, but that didn't change that he was the best medic of all Cybertron.

Still Optimus found it difficult, embarrassing even, to talk about his current state. He was the Prime for crying out loud; he wasn't supposed to sit in the med bay with something other than a gaping hole in his chest or a missing limp or worse, but it couldn't be helped. He really couldn't afford going into battle weakened even if Megatron wasn't after his spark anymore – he already had it after all and the termination of one meant inevitable also the death of the other – but the prospect of talking with the medic still filled him with an instinctive fear and he knew he was going to regret coming here, but he managed to keep himself in check, praying it was just some stupid virus he caught somewhere.

"Prime? You still with me?" the medic interrupted his thoughts, a hint of worry resonating in his tune. Usually his commander didn't just space out.

"No ... yes ... I er don't feel well lately. It's probably nothing, but I… I want you to tell me what in the Pit is wrong with me!"

Ratchet frowned and the larger mech ducked embarrassed about the sudden outburst of anger. These mood swings were just another symptom and rather awkward, too, but the medic seemed less angry about his outburst then concerned; after all was Prime usually personified calmness, stern and firm, so to see him act so out of character before was almost frightening.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Now harm done. Now sit down and tell me what's wrong while I get my scanner."

Optimus complied meekly, describing what he thought to be symptoms, watching with growing irritation how the medic's expression turned from mildly concerned to surprised, only to change into really concerned. He didn't say anything, through, only nodded in understanding and ordered his superior to lie down so he could run a deep scan of all his systems. What he found didn't seem to satisfy him at all, because the red and white mech shook his head disbelieving and got another scanner.

Apparently he got the same results from it, because the expression of disbelieve stayed, alternating between the two scanners and the Prime.

"How long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"

"For a couple of days, maybe a week; why?" Optimus asked, a little frightened by the medic's attitude, but Ratchet shrugged it off.

"I ... I need to have a look at you spark, just to make sure. Open your chest plates, please."

If anything the request only worried the Autobot leader even more and he had to bring up all his will power not to shrink back. The fear the medic could find out about the ... activities he had been part of for a couple of months now just by looking at his spark returned full force, but what choice did he have? Refuse without any reason, or at least any reason he was willing to share, would only make it worse, so hesitatingly he activated the internal command to split his chest compartments.

True to his words did Ratchet only look, starred actually frozen in his stand, before getting a magnifier lens. The red and blue mech was relieved at first; Ratchet hadn't said anything so far, so it seemed very unlikely he already knew about the unholy bond he shared with his nemesis, but that didn't rule out the possibility he would find out and if it wasn't that what else could have possible shocked the medic so much that he just told him to close his chest again and leaned against one of the other berths?

"Well, what's your diagnosis? What is wrong with me?" the larger mech broke the uncomfortable silence nervous, startling the medic.

"Wrong? No, nothing is wrong; in fact, I would say you are of best health, but I have to congratulate you. Did you take lessons from Jazz or Mirage? You sure got good at hiding; no one noticed until now."

"Noticed what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you can hide, but you are still a miserable lair and the evidence are against you, so who are you seeing?"

"I see a lot of people every day; you were at the officer meeting, too" replied Optimus as calmly as he could, but he knew it was in vain with his voice half an octave higher than usually.

"Don't play dumb with me, Optimus, you know exactly what I mean! So, who is your bonded? Someone I know? Well, of course it's someone I know, has to be since we're slagging stranded on this planet."

That was the moment Optimus Prime decided he had the right to finally panic. At least his ... affair… with the Decepticon leader wasn't revealed yet, but he was but a thought from having his cover blown and what in the name of all that was good and holy had made Ratchet asking him that in the first place? His cooling systems were already running wild – blessed be the day he had let Ratchet talk him into an upgrade with more effective and silent vents – but he wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

"Slag it; why is it so important if I'm meeting anyone or not? Will you tell me what the Pit is wrong with me or do I have to ... do something to make you tell me?" he not only jelled, but exploded, jumping up and knocking over the berth in the process, not caring in his sudden anger that his articulation wasn't exactly the best and it was in general a very stupid thing to shout at their medic, not to mention threat him, but the answer he got was like a slap in the face and made him calm down again very fast.

"You are bearing, Prime. These symptoms are typical and there's already a little orb attached to your spark visible. You're going to have a sparkling and I really would like to know whom I can congratulate for messing up your processor so much that you decided not to tell me you are bonded. I'm the slagging CMO, who am I supposed to do my job when I ... Prime?"

Prime didn't listen anymore; around hearing "bearing", "you" and "sparkling" his CPU had stopped to process all audio-visual input and he really wished he would have had frozen up completely that moment, because it would have sparred him the terror running through his frame.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't, but Ratchet would never joke about something like this, so it had to be true and now that he knew what it was could actually recognise the strange fluctuations of his spark as a second, much weaker beat.

He was carrying a sparkling. He was carrying a fragging sparkling, but not just any sparkling, no, it was Megatron's sparkling. What, oh what in the name of Primus had he done in his existence to deserve this? He surely was no saint, but nothing he could remember ever doing deserved such a punishment. First the irreversibly bond to his worst enemy, now he was also carrying his sparkling; that ... that was just not fair!

Optimus couldn't help but started to sob silently, curling up in a tight, shaking ball. The shock numbed him to a point where he didn't notice the tears that first burned in the corners of his optics then ran down over his battle mask anymore and he didn't notice Ratchet kneeling beside him, trying to snap him out of it. In fact he didn't process anything until he onlined his optics again without remembering to have offlined them in the first place and found the medic still trying to calm him down, fear and deep concern apparent on his faceplates, but also relieve that he was coming around again, while Prowl kept his concerned expression.

"Optimus, sir, are you all right?" asked the monochrome mech when he saw his commander reacting to his surroundings again, even uncurling a bit.

"I'm… better, thank you, Prowl. What are you doing here?" the Prime asked back as neutrally as possible, as if he never had had this emotionally breakdown.

"I called him" Ratchet admitted, visible unwell that he had broken his honoured medic-patience confidentiality, but he had good reasons to.

"He's your second-in-command, you were freaking out and with the prospect of this happening more often from now on he needed to know."

Hidden behind the (almost) ever present face mask dread washed over the red and blue mech's face, but it must have been visible in his optics, because for a moment Ratchet averted his optics.

"What… What did you tell him?"

"Everything I know. He needs to know what is going on just in case and you know it.

Do you think you are able to fill in the holes now and tell us who is the co-creator of our little problem here or do we have to guess first?"

For a moment Optimus felt like throwing another fit, but he was too exhausted, barley able to sit up on his own and lay his head on his folded arms on his knees. He sighed, realising his dirty little – well, not so little anymore – secret couldn't stay a secret any longer. They already knew everything except the designation of his bonded, but ... he was worried about the consequences if he revealed that last part of the puzzle. Prowl, as his second, would have had the right to strip him of his position, brand him a traitor and throw him in the brig – slag, his foolishness to allow these feelings for Megatron to control him alone was enough for that – but what would happen to the unborn then? If he kept that part to himself the sparkling would be safe for a while longer, but that only meant to delay the problem and so many more would start to pile up then. He wouldn't put it behind Prowl and Ratchet to try and find out who he was bonded to for safety and health reasons and they soon would find out it was no Autobot, not to mention that Megatron would probably want to at least see their creation and he didn't have the right to deny him that wish, as much as he disliked the thought, and ... no. He had to come true now or the problems would pile up to a mountain he couldn't overcome anymore. He was already was at his limits as it was; he couldn't get this through alone, so he less said than breathed the designation that had been his doom and watched out of the corner how Prowl got an expression as if his CPU had just crashed and even Ratchet didn't seem to be very far from it.

The Prime waited just long enough for them to process the information, but not long enough to give them the chance to say something, before he slowly explained how it had come to this, taking how hurt, concern and worry passed over his subordinates', his friends' faceplates.

"But… Why?" the tactician finally asked after a very tense and long silence.

"I… I don't know, really. It just happened. You can't imagine how much it shames me, but it can't be undone. I have committed a shameful act of treason and I'm ready to bear the consequences. Do what you must; what I've done is unforgivable" he replied, now much calmer than before. Prowl sighed heavily and the Autobot commander braced himself for the question that was inevitable to come.

"Prime, did you ever ...?"

"No! I never revealed anything concerning the Autobots to him. We did what we had to in order to stay sane, but I never told him anything in any way, neither did he" Optimus interrupted, unable to hear the rest of the question asked out loud. To his surprise Prowl simply, but honestly stated that he knew and added after a moment that he had to ask, but that seemed to be all for him. He would take no further actions on this matter; for now Prime would remain Prime, but he would have to work hard to prove himself worthy of that position again, before Prowl, before Ratchet and before himself, but the medic had still another question about how to proceed from here on and it wasn't one he found easy to voice.

"Optimus, there's always the option of termination. It's risky for you, too, but ..."

"No" the red and blue mech replied firm, covering his chest unintentionally, but not less protective. "It may not be a wanted life, but a life it is nonetheless. If it extinguishes on its own it can't be helped, but I can and will not allow you to harm the unborn. Every life is valuable and the mistakes of its creators are not the sparkling fault. Denying it the chance to live just because of its origins would be against everything I have, we have ever stood for and it's my creation, too. I can't let that happen."

"Are you sure, Prime? I don't like the thought either, but ..."

"I am sure, Ratchet. I can face the consequences of my foolishness."

"Not to mention that risking the Prime's life is not an option in the first place" the SIC added in a neutral tune and the medic complied, glad to be spared that gruesome task. They already were just so few left of their kind and it really wasn't the sparkling's fault that its creators happened to be sworn enemies on different sides of a war.

Unbeknownst to the three officers a dark shadow rose and sneaked through the ventilation shafts and out of the Ark, back to its master.

With rising interest Megatron watched the conversation Ravage had recorded. The only other mech in the room was his communication officer, Soundwave, but the blue painted mech was far too loyal to him to say anything of what he really thought about the new situation. He just shut off the holo-screen and made sure no one would find out about this as long as his lord didn't want them to, while the Decepticon leader leaned back in his throne and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling of his base.

This was indeed a very interesting, although also a little frightening development and certainly explained what had had his bitter enemy so frightened that he broadcasted the feeling through their bond earlier. Megatron had to admit it had concerned him for a moment – everything that frightened Prime held after all the possibility to be dangerous for him, too, but that they had accidently created a sparkling surely hadn't been among the things he had imagined, although he found the thought intriguing.

The silver mech had long since played with the thought of giving an heir to his empire, but that now his very own arch enemy would give it to him was ironic to the same percentage as it was worrying. He probably would have to kidnap Prime before their creation was even sparked in order to protect it from the influence of these weaklings. It already would be one of them to one half, but with proper upbringing and education he was sure he could correct that and Prime had some features he wouldn't mind his sparkling to have, too. Still he would have to act fast. It had been a week since his last meeting with Optimus, so he had maybe another eleven to twelve weeks left to set a trap and capture him before it would be far too dangerous to expose Optimus and the unborn to so much stress and he didn't want to risk his heir's health. He would have to make sure to build a proper proto-form, too. Since Prime was already nurturing the little spark it would have been his traditional role anyway, but he also was the one with the better access to the necessary parts thanks to the space bridge, although it was a pity he had no real medic and programmer to check the proto-form. The Constructicons were good enough to repair them, but sparklings went far beyond their programming and Soundwave could only do so much. Maybe he should consider "borrowing" the Autobot medic, too, but luckily that wasn't a decision he had to make right now.

Plans started to develop in Megatron's processors and a grin spread across his faceplates as he went through different scenarios of luring his mate into a trap and into his grasp. Even if it maybe would not be as much fun as it was in his imagination it would in any case be worth the trouble and the thought of the other's expression when he realised what was going one made him snicker cruelly.  
 


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured

Eight weeks after the discussion he had in the med bay with Prowl and Ratchet, Optimus still couldn't really believe how things had turned out. The shock about expecting a sparkling had faded relative fast – it would have been much easier without Megatron in the equation, but it couldn't be helped – but that he wouldn't have to face some sort of trial, or at least be relieved of his rank was a surprise he would have to process first and how the discussion had continued after that had been settled.

*~*Flashback*~*

"Not to mention that risking the Prime's life is not an option in the first place" the SIC added in a neutral tune. The medic looked relieved, but Prowl was far from finished.

"I have to admit however that I had been very close to relieving you of your rank, Optimus.

I've followed you all these vorns, I trusted your judgement regardless of how illogically it seemed, I even had your back when you made mistakes – and we both know you have made some really stupid mistakes before - but I've never been this disappointed in you."

The red and blue mech shrank visible. He had known before it had even come to his mind he would ever reveal his secret that this would happen and he knew he deserved it, but he hadn't known how much it would hurt. The saying was true; one only knew what they had when they lost it and the medic's unconscious nodding showed he had not only lost his tacticians trust, but also Ratchet's.

Prowl rose, not waiting for an answer.

"I suggest everything regarding this . . . problem stay between the three of us for until I had time to come up with a decent strategy. Breaking it to the others now would be disastrous" he said and left in a hurry, almost as if he was trying to flee, which probably wasn't very far from the truth. There was only so much his battle-computer could take without crashing and someone had to keep this place from going to the Pits.

"I would prefer it to stay this to stay secret as long as possible anyway" the bearer of the Matrix mumbled more to himself than his remaining audience.

"Reasonable, but although I wouldn't have it formulated like that, but the kid is right: I know you won't betray us and I still trust your leader qualities, but everything else ..." Ratchet shock his head again, this time fully aware of the move. Then he stood up, too, and pulled the larger mech with him as good as he could and patted the broad shoulder comforting, but it was notable forced gesture – just another prove how much their friendship had suffered under his stupidity.

"You better go back to your room now and rest. I expect you to come here for daily checkups. I may not be happy with this situation, but I surely won't let you risk anything."

"Would it help when I say I'm sorry?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"It won't make it better, but it wouldn't hurt if you keep trying."

Optimus smiled weakly, but at least he found hope that maybe they could one day return to what they had and a bit more rest sounded good. This day had been really exhausting and as long as the poor Prowl hadn't locked up his systems in the attempt to make sense of this he knew his second could keep everything under control for a while longer.

"Prime?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Do you have any sort of feelings for… him?"

The Autobot leader stared at Ratchet in irritation. The first thing coming to his mind was amusement about the others current inability to say Megatron's designation out loud, the second anger that he dared to think something like this was even possible ... but he couldn't even bring himself to throw a nasty glare in his direction. The truth, even if everything else of him was recoiling in disgust from the very idea, a tiny, but very persistent part he usually managed to ignore and really didn't want to examine further, told him that he indeed had some sort of feelings for the Decepticon Lord, feelings other than sole carnal desire or he would have never given in to said desire.

"No, absolutely not!" he said a little too late and a little too loud; he had to in order to silence that little voice that called him liar. "I feel nothing for him."

For a moment it looked like the medic wouldn't believe him, but then he nodded.

"Good. Emotions would only make this whole mess more complicated than it already is.

I'll gather some information about what we can expect to happen now. It's been too long, without the scanners I would have probably never realised in what ... condition you really are in."

"You are the best medic of all Cybertron. If anyone can do it, then you."

The white and red mech huffed half annoyed.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere. Now go and rest, doctor's orders."

*~*Flashback End*~*

With a sigh Optimus return to the present, still blankly starring at the data-pad resting on his desk, optics dimed when the uncomfortable memories flooded back in his processor.  
Of course they had all rights to be upset with him, but it was very hard to have Prowl avoid him where he could and Ratchet only address him for matters of health. To go to the med bay and face the still disappointed medic, who only talked with him when it concerned his or the sparkling's wellbeing every morning wasn't easy at all. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but to be threatened with such coldness and to always see that glow of deep disappointment in his old friends' optics really hurt. Losing the thrust of two of his most dear friends and officers was indeed a high price to pay for his unforgivable foolishness.

If only he would have never developed these feelings, if only Megatron wouldn't have returned them, heck, it would have been enough if only they wouldn't have been locked in that Primus damned cave together to keep them from falling victim to temporary craziness and he wouldn't be in this situation now and he couldn't even place the blame solely on Megatron.

Why in Primus' name had he fallen for that crazy maniac in the first place? All he could recall was that the desire had grown over countless of millennia and had been bound to explode sooner or later, but Optimus would have really preferred later, much "later", when he couldn't have "never".

Talking about Megatron; he wondered when the other would start to wonder why "the Calling" as he called it wasn't setting in. Usually they couldn't manage to stand the pain for longer than a month, but the sparkling prevented that from happening.

Optimus had worried Megatron could maybe learn about their creation through the bond, but Ratchet had assured him that the warlord on his own shouldn't be able to notice the unborn for another few weeks, if ever.

A sudden pain in his chest interrupted his musings and made him yelp rather undignified and rub the sore spot softly, but worried.

Was this normal? Ratchet had said something like this could happen from time to time and he shouldn't dare come running to him every time, but how was he supposed to know when he should be worried and when it wasn't necessary?

The throbbing pain subsided and although feeling drained the bearer of the Matrix relaxed again, guessing that this was the indication that everything was within normal parameters, but as he rose to his feet the pain returned as suddenly as the first time and forced him to sit down again.

This wasn't the sparkling; it was more like the Calling, only without the need to be near his bondmate. It felt like something was tearing his spark into two, for a moment even so intense that he slid to the ground and clutched his chest plates, vents fighting to cool his from stress overheating systems. Then the pain faded to a more bearable level, although it didn't vanish again.

Megatron had to be the origin of this, but instead of calming down and maybe even consider being gleeful about the other's situation – for him the pain would completely fade, but Megatron was the one damaged and it seemed highly unfair that only he should suffer because of a mistake they both made, while the other could just continue with his life – he panicked even more. Megatron, his bondmate, was obviously heavily damaged, maybe even life threatening, and when the Decepticon died so would Optimus and with him the sparkling.

The Calling got worse again and the Autobot leader even imagined he could hear the voice of his nemesis echoing in the back of his CPU, tainted by a great deal of pain and ... was it fear? It had to be and that terrified him. Never before in their long life had he witnessed Megatron showing any sigh of fear. He had to do something and be it only to guaranty his own survival, if he couldn't admit to himself that he couldn't stand the thought of the other being in such a state.

.: Optimus… I need you… :.

The red and blue mech flinched and managed to rise to his feet once again. He had to struggle, but managed to ban every trace of the pain and fear he was receiving through the bond from his body language, thanking Primus for the battle mask, since he really couldn't straighten his faceplates, too. He left his office and made his way to the entrance of the Ark down the hallway. In his head, the pleadings became more desperate, more insistent, and with every passing moment it got harder to remain composed, but fortunately it was already late and since they had adopted the local customs regarding day and night time most were already in recharge, so he only had to pass the guard at the entrance and Tracks just greeted, but didn't try to stop him or questioned any further where he was heading. Insomnia was after all common among the commanding staff and he had heard a nice long walk/drive did wonders. Optimus just agreed friendly and left as fast as he could without appearing to be in a hurry, transformed once out of visual and hearing range and rolled on in the night, always following the calling of the bond and hoping to reach his destination before it was too late.

The thought that it could be a trap didn't even once come to him.

Many miles away in an abandoned factory near a large human city Megatron was fairly proud of himself for his cunning idea how to lure his bondmate into a trap and into his hands.

It actually had been fairly simple, especially with the help of his communication officer and his devices, but nonetheless brilliant to just use that cursed bond between them to his favour. All he had had to do was made him believe the pain he felt through the bond was real. Of course it held a not small risk to send false sensations to his mate. The risk resides in the fact that the stress generated by the pain could send Optimus into an emergency stasis lock, or, if the stimulation continue for too long, even kill him, but that certainly wasn't what he wanted. The trick was to find a balance of fear and pain that wouldn't endanger his bondmate, but still force him to take action for preventing his own deactivation. He would think that Megatron was in dire danger of off-lining and would come to his rescue – the imagination was more than just amusing – even if it was just to save his own life. He would follow the signal; he couldn't do anything else, because it was the way he worked, and the warlord knew it quite well.

Yes, a very clever plan, and with the pleading Prime just had to hear adding to the illusion, it was almost flawless.

"How long before he arrived?" asked Megatron, looking at Soundwave, who answered in his usual monotone way: "ETA 10 minutes, Lord Megatron."

"Good. Keep following his progress" replied the Decepticon leader with a dark chuckle. "Soon enough you will be in my grasp, my dear bondmate and so will be my heir."

Behind him the navy blue mech remained silent, keeping his attention on the little device in his hands. He was, of course, the only one in the whole Decepticon army to know about Megatron's rather unorthodox relationship with the Autobot leader, because he was the only one the warlord trusted not to betray him, contrary to a certain second in command and everyone knew it.

Megatron had a hard time trying to keep his treacherous air commander from sticking his olfactory sensors where they didn't belong. The Seeker was beginning to get a little too curious about where he disappeared to from time to time and what the "secret project" he was working on with Soundwave was about. So far the Decepticon leader had managed to keep him as far away from the truth as possible, but his second was no fool, pretty clever actually if it weren't for his egocentrically nature, and eventually he would be able to draw the right conclusions and what then would follow Megatron didn't want to imagine, but it came to him nonetheless.

Starscream would accuse him of treachery and try to take over the Decepticons and for once he would be in the right. This little fact would guaranty him the support of a majority of the Decepticons, because no Decepticon, with the exception of Soundwave, would stand for a leader who not only had an affair with the Autobot leader, but was bonded to him.  
No matter how much they feared and/or respected him, even a Megatron himself couldn't fight against his own army all by himself.

He shook theses thought off with an annoyed shrug and return his attention to the present situation. Soon enough he would have his dear mate in his possession and Soundwave had guaranteed him he was perfectly able to help him build an adequate proto-form and aid with the sparking. In a very rare show of emotion the CO had also added, that he wouldn't let the Constructicons near either, spark or proto-form. They would just try and make a weapon and an energy source out of it, not necessarily out of malice or disrespect towards life, but simply because it was part of their nature.

"Lord Megatron, the target arrives in three minutes" interrupted the monotone voice of Soundwave beside him. The silver mech wouldn't have needed the reminder at this point anymore; he could already sense the closeness of his bondmate and how the distance between them became smaller with every passing moment.

"Excellent! Is everything prepared?"

"Affirmative."

Megatron let out a dark laugh; the trap was about to close.

Optimus followed the signals coming from his bondmate toward the nearby city, trying to ignore the growing pain in his spark has he closed on him. The closer he came to his counterpart the more he had to fight against losing against the pain.

When the Autobot reached an abandoned factory the pain reached its peak. He transformed and closed in to the largest building, cautiously since he didn't know what to expect, but he couldn't imagine it was even possible to temper with a sparkbond either, so he never suspected a trap, but for a moment or two he wondered if it really had been such a good idea to go alone. When Megatron was as badly damaged as it felt like the Autobot leader would hardly be able to repair him. On the other hand had Ratchet made it very clear that he didn't want to have to do with this any further than the health of Optimus and the sparkling went, so it wasn't as if he had had any choice.

He rounded a corner of the building and eyed the large two-sided door on the old, rusty wall wearily. Optimus tried to listen to the wall, but he couldn't hear anything nor concentrate enough to use any scanners due to the pain. Still it was almost too quiet for his likening.

Maybe he had confused things and Megatron was perfectly alright and he was the one damaged. Maybe he had hallucinations or something like that, the Autobot leader thought for a moment, but the new wave of searing pain in his spark wiped his processor clean of all doubts, but not only that. This time it was too much to bear and send him not only to his knees, but fully to the ground. Optimus curled together in a tight ball and clutched his chest plates tightly. His vision was clouded and many warnings flashing to life in his field of vision. The Prime gasped when something, or rather someone else coming out of the factory, perfectly fine and grinning down on him.

"Welcome, Prime. We were already expecting you, both of you" Megatron said, crouching down to the other and resting his right hand on top of Optimus' chest.

For the smallest of moments he was relieved that his bonded was alright, but it was very fast with a disappointment that made him understood how Ratchet and Prowl felt. For all the bad he could say about Megatron, never would he have imagined the other would sink this low, and he made sure the Decepticon could feel it through their bond.  
If Megatron felt it he surely didn't let it show, but Prime was sure he noticed his fear for his own and the unborn's life, if the wicked smile of his bonded was anything to go by.  
Optimus wanted to ask how he had learned about the sparkling, but he couldn't say if he managed to ask and if his bonded answered he couldn't hear it, for the pain grew so intense that his systems shut down in emergency stasis lock.

The last thing he felt was a soft, almost lovingly caress of the part between his battle mask and the helm, before he fell into darkness.

He only hoped that the Autobots would soon notice his disappearance and search for him.

Back at the Ark Prowl, despite his repulsing behaviour towards his superior, was a little worried about Optimus behaviour these days.

Granted, since their rather disillusioning discussion in the med bay the other day he had hardly left his office and when only to go to his quarter and if asked the tactician would admit not being the best at deciphering emotions in general, but even he noticed how much his and the medic reaction to that entire situation hurt his commander.

He had let everything run through his battle computer about a hundred times, but it was always the same outcome: they, he had been highly unfair towards their leader and friend. No matter how hard this was for them, for Optimus it had to be worse manifold and when he was honest with himself he was actually less disappointed about what Prime had done – and nobody was perfect after all – but about what he hadn't, namely tell Prowl about the bond. He had after all gone and told Prime about his bond with Jazz, too ... well, after they had kind of locked themselves in their quarters and not come out for three orns and although not forbidden a relationship between officers was a very high risk that had made his CPU crash numerous times. It was admittedly much more complicated for Optimus, but this was about principles.

Still, no matter how he turned it, they had abandoned their commander and friend. Primus below, when he imagined to be left alone like that in Prime's situation, he would have curled together in a corner at the least, but Prime didn't. He had gone on with his job with the same undeviating conviction he always had done and with the same fairness ... it made him sick in the tanks.

Ashamed of himself the monochrome mech transformed, greeted Tracks and was suddenly dragged behind a slightly smaller, but also black and white coloured mech.

.: You will talk with Prime, right now. :.

.: But ... :.

.: No buts, Prowler. I've let this go one for too long already. You will feel better when you do, he will feel better and I don't have to sit between the chairs anymore. :.

Prowl didn't knew what to say to this.

Jazz knew of course about Prime's current situation – they were bonded for a very long time already what made it for him at least impossible to hide anything from his partner. He would never run his vocalize about it, but that he could stay so completely unaffected by it, except for the excitement about a sparkling soon running around, impressed him and he was right. The saboteur was always right when it concerned things like this.

Feeling that his bondmate had finally given up whatever had kept him from talking to Optimus earlier the special operations commander let go and flashed the other his trade mark grin.

"See you later?"

"Of course" Prowl replied, feeling much calmer now, and watched the other officer go back to their quarters, before he turned and went straight to Prime's office, knowing the other worked just as much as he did and would very likely be still there. Actually were the chances for the large red and blue mech to be anywhere else so slim the tactician and second in command was surprised when he got no reaction after he knocked.

Prowl waited a moment, then knocked again.

"Optimus, sir, are you here?"

Still no answer. The black and white mech's optics dimmed irritated.

Optimus always answered the door, no matter if he was busy, tired, or in not so rare as once cases even angered or depressed. On the other hand war he carrying a sparkling, which was according to Ratchet very exhausting.

Contemplating between first trying it at Optimus' private quarters and missing him here and just going in and making sure Prime didn't just drop into recharge on his desk – a bad habit among officers.

On the long run he decided the latter was more efficient, so Prowl tipped in the code in and stepped in cautiously, but no one was there, so he closed the door again and went to his quarters, checking the command centre and the rec. room without success.

Now the second in command got very worried and activated his com. link, while hurrying back to the command centre.

:: Prowl to Ratchet.::

Does Prime happen to be with you? ::

:: Haven't seen him since this morning. Something happened? ::

Contemplating the possible consequences of telling the medic that Optimus obviously had managed to vanish into thin air the tactician decided against it. No need to start a panic before he could be sure their leader didn't just wanted to be not found for a while. It was hard to imagine seeing the others size, but he was the Prime after all.

:: No, I'm just need to talk to him. Prowl out. ::

Cutting the line Prowl entered the command centre again, startling Ironhide and Blaster.

"Already back?"

"Wasn't there" the black and white mech replied shortcut and went to the console, accessing the security net Red Alert was working so hard on keeping up-to-date, but no camera could catch even a glimpse of red and blue, only Jazz heading for the entrance. He had "heard" most of what was going on through their bond and apparently had an idea.

"Ye checked his office? That's where ah saw him last, doing paperwork."

"Of course. That's where I looked first."

"Rec. room?"

Prowl was close to snapping at the red van, but seeing the other's concern he swallowed the sharp remark and left it with a short glare.

.: Tracks says Prime left about three hours ago and Bumblebee saw him heading north. He's on his way to report to you. :.

Sending a wave of gratitude through the bond the second gave the information to Ironhide and had to block the path so the over protective self-proclaimed bodyguard of the Prime wouldn't do anything stupid.

"It's not like him to just go out without telling anybody. We have to search for him! Bet the 'Cons are responsible for this."

"Let's first hear what Bumblebee has to say. It's no use just storming off headless."

The red mech growled, but complied. With Prime temporarily AWOL Prowl had now the highest rank, but he didn't have to like it.

With Bumblebee came Ratchet and Jazz, listening to the Mini-bot's story. Apparently Prime had passed him on his patrol route, but had been too distracted to notice it was him and he hadn't answered his hails.

"Honestly, I start to worry. He's been acting strange for a while now, but over the last weeks it had gotten worse. I mean, he didn't answer his com link and drove at top speed and I'm not talking about the allowed top speed" the yellow bug finished and Ironhide as well as Blaster nodded.

Prowl and Ratchet traded looks.

This wasn't good. They had never believed to be able to hide Optimus' condition for long, but a bit more time would have been nice.

"Guys, I think it's time to spill the secret."

The dirty glares Jazz got in return were countered with a smug grin, but otherwise ignored, as he did with the rather livid images his bondmate send him about what he planned to do to him for getting especially him into this situation.

"What secret?"

The medic and the tactician shared another glare.

"Well, as the humans say: the cat is out of the bag, thanks to that loudmouthed, little . . ."

"Bondmate of mine" Prowl reminded neutral and added that, since the odds for Prime being in trouble were against them, it couldn't be helped anymore.

"However; I refuse tell this more often than necessary.

I want all officers in the conference room, ten minutes ago!"

The SIC left, not even waiting for any verbal or nonverbal affirmation, and tried to prepare himself for what would follow, because three thing was sure: Optimus, especially in this current condition, wouldn't leave the base for this long without telling anyone, which lead to the assumption, that Megatron had to be responsible for it in whatever way, what finally lead to the necessarily to brief the rest of the Autobots about Prime's condition and the Decepticon lord's contribution.

Still he wondered how the Pit Megatron had learned about the sparkling.

"Prowl?"

The mech in question winced surprised. He couldn't remember reaching the conference room or the arrival of the other officers, but all were already present: Ironhide, the weapon specialist; Smokescreen, diversion; Ratchet, medic; Wheeljack, engineering; Perceptor, research; Blaster, communications; Cliffjumper, maintenance; Red Alert, security; Jazz, special operations; Bumblebee and Mirage were also present, since the special ops had their own rules and the twins simply because they were the twins and the only way to keep them out of here would have been to lock them in the brig.

The worst part was that they all starred at him expectantly and for once silent. Primus, he had never been this nervous before, not even when he had his first job interview with Sentinel Prime way back before there had been even rumours about a war.

Clearing his vents Prowl tried to take the whole matter from an objective when he informed the commanding staff of the Ark about their supreme commander's spark bond to the leader of their mortal enemies, what resulted in the unborn sparkling currently growing behind the Prime's chest plates.

When he finished it wasn't just silent, it was gravely silent. He could have just as well been standing within a mausoleum.

"Optimus as well as the sparkling have been perfectly healthy this morning, for all that is worth it" Ratchet grumped when no one bothered to ask, but in the otherwise soundless room he could have just as well shouted.

Red Alert twitched, then just fell from his chair, processors completely locked up, but otherwise alright and after sending him temporarily offline so his programs could try to get a hold on his systems again the medic considered it best to sit him against the wall in order to keep an optic on him without having to leave the room. From the looks of it Prowl would need all the support he could get.

Suddenly the room buzzed with disbelieving, even downright angered whispering, but the angriest of them seemed to be Ironhide, mumbling darkly to himself.

"Well, that's … really surprising, to say the least" Bumblebee finally said out loud, pulling everyone out of their private talks. "But that's good news, isn't it? I mean, we all know Megatron is evil, but he wouldn't harm his own bondmate, especially when he is with a sparkling, so that buys us some time, right?"

"Not that much, I fear. The sparkling is due in about three to four weeks, maybe earlier. If the Decepticons really have Prime we must retrieve him fast."

"And why would ah do that?" asked the weapon specialist in a dark, almost enraged tone. "He got himself stuck in that mess; he can help himself out for all I care!"

All optics turned on the red mech, most too shocked to do more than glare.

"You can't mean that, Ironhide" Wheeljack gasped. "That's bordering treason; he's still our Prime after all."

"Yeah, how can you say something like that?" Sideswipe put his two cents in, too, optics dimmed in suppressed violence that filtered through the bond to his twin, approving murmurs rising among the officers. "So he went and fraternised with the enemy; who cares?"

"Siders is right. He's still the same, still the Optimus Prime who would go to the Pits and back for every single one of us. If we have to argue about what he did I say we at least own him the chance to explain himself."

"And most importantly is he our friend" Jazz finished what the twins had started. "I understand that you are angry and disappointed; I was, but that doesn't change that I will give it my all to get Optimus and the sparkling back safely."

"But he is a traitor" Cliffjumper argued, siding with his fellow red mech, but Prowl wouldn't have any of it.

"If he would have really wanted to betray us we all would already be deactivated, but I won't force you, so everyone not interested in Optimus' and the sparkling's wellbeing is allowed to leave now ... "

" ... And shouldn't dare coming to my med bay again anytime soon" Ratchet interrupted growling. The tactician wasn't really happy about it, but didn't say anything against the threat either.

Some looked as if they had to fight with themselves for a moment, but in the end no one moved, not even Ironhide.

"But ah don't have to like it" he grumped and Prowl's frame lost some of the tension that had held him captured for the last minutes.

"No, you don't. Does anyone else have to say something? No? Then we should stop wasting time. I expect you to brief your divisions about the situation and form search parties as fast as possible. Dismissed."

Mumbling the officers left, some still throwing dark glazes, most concerned and other completely confused about what they should make of this, until only Ratchet and Jazz remained behind with the acting commander and the still offline Red Alert.

"I take it you got over your problems with Prime?" the medic asked, mainly just to say something. The meeting had gone much better than expected and with the twins on their side the other hot-headed members of the Autobots would think about it twice before trying anything stupid – who would have thought their worst troublemakers would ever keep a situation from escalating? – still it could have had went better. In the worst case Optimus, the one who had united them at the beginning of the war, would also be the one to separate them again and then their cause would be lost.

"I've been angry with him for the better part of the last two month without contemplating how much more difficult this must be for him. Right now I don't care anymore if and to whom he is bonded, as long as we get him back here safely so I can at least apologies."

-TBC-


	4. Desperate Situation

Chapter 4: Desperate situation

Optimus onlined slowly and painfully.

He couldn't focus or remember anything of the recent past, only wonder why he was hurting so much, but at least the pain in his spark was gone and in his book that was an improvement. The second thing to reach his processor was the fact that he was laying on a hard but somewhat smooth surface, like his berth, but he was somehow sure that he was not in the Ark anymore.

Seeing that there was only one way to find out the Autobot-leader tried to sit up and online his optics, but found it hard to accomplish. A sudden pain exploded in his processor and made him let out a low moan, but eventually he was able to bring at least one optic online and take a blurry look around.

When he became aware of his surroundings Optimus really wished he hadn't. He was in a small bedroom and, as he had first suspected, lying in a berth in the centre of said room. Other than that he saw a desk with a chair in front of it and a bedside table, nothing more. Nothing that indicated someone was actually using this room for anything, Just a bare room, very small, very depressive and most of all it was kept in a deep shade of purple. The cuffs and chains hanging from a big bolt in the wall keeping him on the berth were just the icing on the cake, as the humans said.

"What the …?" he thought out loud and then it all came back to him. He closed his optics, shaken by the realization that he had let Megatron fool him into a trap so easily. It had to have been a trap; the pain he had felt from the other side of the bond was completely gone as if it had never been there. Optimus couldn't hold back a sob when he tried to imagine what his bondmate and co-creator of his sparkling – left aside that he wished neither to be true – wanted with him. He especially feared for the unsparked life. He wasn't sure whenever or not Megatron knew about it yet, but he feared the worst.

Still, Prime wouldn't have been Prime if he couldn't managed to regain his composure fast when needed and if not now when then?

Circling air through his vents the red and blue mech forced his systems to calm down and examining his surrounding more carefully, but it was nothing but a waste of time. Ventilation shaft was of course far too small for him to use – heck, it probably was even too small for the mini-bots – and even if there would have been a window he still would have been stuck on this berth, because there was nothing in that room he could have used to free his hands and he highly doubted Megatron would make a greenhorn mistake like forgetting to lock the door.

Running a system check Optimus found himself in a considerable good shape if one ignored the lack of weapons of any sort and disabled communication systems. The warnings about lacking recharge and energon were to be expected, but at least the later would probably solve itself sooner than later. If his guess about Megatron's intention toward him were accurate, he would take care to keep him properly fuelled for the sparkling sake. Since the other had already used their bond to trap him the red and blue mech didn't hope for much, but he had no other choice.

To his great relieve he wasn't mistaken this time. After eons of waiting that actually only lasted half an earth hour, Prime heard the door unlocked and watched as it opened. Like the mocking image of a caring lover bringing breakfast to their mate's berth Megatron stood in the threshold, a couple of energon cubes in hands and a wicked grin on his faceplates.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my dear! I already started to wonder if I had off-lined you for good, but I'm glad to see that I was wrong" he said and entered the room. Ignoring Optimus' demands to know what was going on and where he was for now the silver Decepticon lord closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the berth, feeling smug yet also strangely offended when the others first reaction was to slip away from him and glare.

"Drink your energon."

"Not before you answer my questions" the Autobot snapped back, although the intensive gaze of his captor made him shiver involuntarily.

"Oh, well, it was surprisingly easy, my dear Optimus" Megatron gave in, although one could hardly call it that with that devious grin and the barely contained smug pride clear in his tone.

"Say, did you even stop once to consider I may lure you into a trap once?

And about the where: you may or may not remember my little moon base project some time ago, when I tried to take control of earth's communication, what you so kindly averted. That is where. So you see: any attempt of escape will be futile."

The look of horror passing Optimus' faceplates was worth passing the chance to put his prisoner into his place so the sliver mech decided to put up the ante.

"I doubt your little soldiers will be able to locate you here, don't you think? So, how are we doing, this morning, Optimus?" he asked, laying a hand in the Autobot Leader chest plates.

"Don't touch me!" the red and blue semi barked, pushing the silver talons away and himself flat against the wall.

"You ... you twisted, repulsive monster! From all the things I expected from you I never would have thought you are capable to step as low as to use the bond against me. That's low and wrong in so many ways, even for you! I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you for that…"

"My, my, my, what a dirty mouth you have, dear bondmate!" teased the Decepticon Leader with a mocking hurt expression and added more darkly, with a twisted smirk "If you don't watch your words, I'll have to punish you."

Optimus shot him a death glare and tried to kick him off of the berth, but the only thing he archived was to cut the cuffs deeply in the pliable alloy of his wrists and amuse Megatron with his trashing.

The Decepticon Lord let his captive burned off his rage until he was too exhausted to but put up much of a fight anymore. It didn't take long with the energon still standing untouched on the berthside table and when his captive had stilled he took his chin and forces him to look him in the optics. Optimus' attempt to defy him by looking away merely triggered a dark chuckle and with any further warning he laid down and kissed him hard, forcing his glossa in the other's mouth. Realising with horror that his battle mask was gone, leaving him open for his bondmate – a word like acid now more than ever before – to do with him as he wished, the Autobot again tried to shake the silver mech off, withering and kicking, but to no avail. His cheeks burned with shame about his helplessness and that his spark started to call out to the other's sickened him now more than ever, but he couldn't help it. The glowing orb whirled faster in its chamber by the prospect of rejoining with its partner thanks to the unholy bond.

After what seems like an eternity Megatron finally broke the kiss and looked in his mate's optics, lust in his optics, a hungry smile on his faceplates.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry, my Optimus" he whispered in the other's audio, his voices dripping with lust and amusement when his mate shivered unconsciously at his words.

Optimus didn't answer. He knew that he couldn't do anything to stop Megatron from doing whatever he wanted to him for now and he refused to offer the other anymore satisfaction by begging him to stop. The red and blue semi didn't want to show him how much he enjoyed the attention inflicted on him by the firm, silver hands, especially since it sickened him to no end, but he only knew how to ignore pain, not pleasure and so the Autobot couldn't help but wither and moan when Megatron's hands traced every part and seam of his body, arching into the touches, wishing the restrains gone for another reason than escape. Megatron was completely in control, exactly what the warlord had wanted to prove, although he probably hadn't accounted on the effects this would have on him, too, but Optimus didn't notice the Decepticon started to overheat just from touching his bonded. He just felt the claws tracing the seams beneath his windshield and experienced hands finding all the other sensitive wires until even the sick feeling about reacting so violently to touches he should hate, but couldn't, vanished.

Prime felt his processor and less important systems starting to freeze up as the pleasure reach an intense and oh so pleasurable peak. Overload trashed through his systems just a moment before Megatron froze above him has he reached his own climax and then sunk down beside his mate, panting, his body clicking and revving has he started to slowly cool down.

Signing contented Megatron pulled the red and blue mech close and nuzzled his neck in a twinge of sentimentality, demanding touches unconsciously becoming smoothing caresses and Optimus wanted nothing more right now than die or vanish into thin air, because it felt so terrible wonderfully to lay beside his worst enemy like this.

"Hmmm … Someone ever told you what a processor blowing sigh it is to see you all restrained and helpless on this berth, my dear Optimus? So temping, I just couldn't resist you" murmured the Decepticon Lord as he slowly recovered for his overload and added as if to calm the worry he felt over the bond that the Prime didn't need to worry about the sparkling health.

"A little overload won't hurt it."

"I hate you. Why did you make me feel like this?" replied Optimus in a low and desperate voice, too exhausted to even feel ashamed for sounding so weak in front of his nemesis or try to shake of his arms. Actually he didn't even want to, the lack of energon and recharge making Megatron feel warm to the touch and oh so comfortable to lean on, spark and sparkling content to be so close to the other.

"Curse you, Megatron. Curse you to the Pits."

The silver mech didn't even contemplate to tell his bondmate off. He had proven his point and Optimus was exhausted. Strangely unwilling to let go of the bearer of his sparkling Megatron sat up and took one of the cubes still lying on the table next to the berth. Holding Prime's head he slowly fed the Autobot leader the first two cubes in silence. Optimus felt uneasy through the whole process, but even more irritated about how gentle and caring Megatron was all of the sudden, almost as if he wanted to apologies for forcing himself on him, or at least for the crude trap, but that was impossible and scaring. His processors must play him tricks and Megatron surely wasn't also laying a hand on his check when he was done feeding and caressed it gently, looking at him with something the Autobot refused to recognise.

"I'll be back in a while and let Soundwave check you and the sparkling. He's loyal and knows what he does. Now recharge" Megatron instructed, the last words harsher than necessary when he noticed how mushy he sounded, and left, leaving Optimus to wonder whenever or not this had really just happened or not, but even the smallest chance that he had just imagined the greater part of this one sided encounter was better than no chance at all and maybe, just maybe, Megatron wasn't as cruel and uncaring as he wanted everyone to believe and that provided the red and blue mech with enough hope for him and the sparkling to easily slip into recharge.

After two days of search the Autobots had still not found any trace of Optimus' whereabouts and some were beginning to lose all hope they ever would. Still they refused to give up, because if they would Megatron would have won and they had to do everything in their power to prevent that from happening. They owned it Optimus and their cause to keep going and so they, but within the Autobot ranks one wouldn't find someone else quite as eager to retrieve their missing leader as Ratchet.

The medic was still guild ridden about how he had threatened his old friend when he had learned about the bond and the sparkling. Sometimes he even got close to contemplating to find someone to hit him with his own wrench, but that were only really short episodes. Still, he would without hesitation take that upon him if only it would lead to the safe return of Optimus and the sparkling.

Not knowing anything about the condition of the matrix bearer and sparkling made him stir-crazy and grouchier than ever. By now the medic was already at a point where he voluntarily teamed up with the Twins for the search, but he remains uncharacteristically quiet through the whole ordeal up to the points where the brothers couldn't take it anymore. After losing their leader seeing their favourite medic suffer silently was even for them too much to pretend they wouldn't care.

"Come on, Ratch, what's wrong with you? And don't say you're all right. You don't even yell at us anymore, that's definitely not normal" Sideswipe said, forcing the ambulance to pull over before he transformed, his yellow twin on the medic's other side to prevent the stubborn mech from bailing out.

"I am fine. Now get lost and keep searching!"

"You're lying and you know it as good as we do. You know we don't usually offer anything, but you need to talk with someone and we are here, alone, so spill it" Sunstreaker grunted with folded arms, despite his words still trying to hide his worry behind the mask of a tough warrior.

"I said I'm fine! Now, get out of my way, you twits! I'm not telling you anything" Ratchet shouted, sped up and left the twins standing in his dust has he continued toward the city.  
The Lamborghini disguised brothers looked at each other a little startled, but then transformed and caught up with him. They would let it slip for now, seeing that it was the first time since Prime had gone missing that Ratchet had almost acted like his old self again and for now they couldn't do anything about it anyway. Couldn't be that Prime was bonded to the old bin head now. Shocking, but the Hatchet had known that before, so all they could do was to keep their audios open and try again until they found out what had the other so on the edge.

The one most affected by the latest news concerning the awkward relationship between Optimus and the Decepticon Lord was Ironhide and no matter how level-headed others thought him to be he noticed fast that it run deeper than the feeling of anger and betrayal most had experienced when Ratchet and he had dropped the bomb.

Unwilling to watch whatever was bothering the weapon specialist eat away at him and the moral of the other Autobots the tactician cornered the other mech in the Command Centre after the second day and demanded an explanation for his behaviour, for Optimus', the Autobots' and Ironhide's own sake.

"I fully understand that you feel betrayed, Ironhide. I assure you my first reaction had been the same, but you seem to take that far too personal, so please explain yourself" the Datsun requested half asking, half commanding. Desperately the red van tried to come up with something, anything to get out of this, which worried Prowl even more since usually Ironhide wasn't one to just bail out, but while Optimus was absent he as his SIC was the commander and he wouldn't drop this just because the other was unwilling to talk.

"I won't ask you a third time, so please explain yourself."

"I have nothing to say to you, Prowl, so back off!" was the angry reply, but the black and white mech wasn't done yet.

"No, I won't, Ironhide. Why do you take this news so personally? You act as if you were the only one betrayed and I want an explanation for that, now. Don't force me to pull rank on you. I don't want to. Primus knows I need everyone up and about in order to find Optimus, but I will put you in the brig, because right now your behaviour is more hindering than not."

For a moment Ironhide seemed willing to test if Prowl really had the guts to pull with that threat, but then sighed and even seemed to shrink a little, looking more defeated and tired than Prowl had ever seen him. Whatever was troubling the weapon specialist had to have been on his shoulders for far longer than just these two days.

"Fine, I'll tell ya, but don't ya dare tell anyone else"

"You've got my word on it, Ironhide."

Nodding the older mech leaned back, head resting against the orange wall.

"Ya know that I'm friends with Prime since ta very beginnin' of ta war, don't cha? Well, that's prolly 'coz ah never dared ta take it ta the next level. Ever heard of a big one way crush?"

Prowl's optics widened at that. That really did explain a lot of things, like the strange looks Ironhide had sometimes given their leader when he thought no one watched, or how he always had Prime's back both in battle and in conferences, and all the other things that by themselves seemed unusual. Still the mere the mere thought of Ironhide secretly loving Optimus all this time almost made the tactician's CPU fritz and he backed up a little. The tactician found it hard to believe, but in the end it at least made more sense than Prime and Megatron accidently bonding and creating a sparkling.

"That ... is an awfully long time, and certainly explains your recent behaviours. I take it you never told him?"

"No, ah didn't. He had more important thing ta do than worry 'bout an old rust bucket like me. Satisfied now, Prowl?" the red van bit back bitterly, for the first time showing how much it really had hurt him to hear about Optimus now being bonded to Megatron, accident or not.

"You won't be happy to hear that, but it's your own fault you never became more than just friends, but if it offers any comfort: I know that although Optimus managed to get himself bonded to Megatron, he doesn't love him. He said so himself the other day I believe him. Optimus has a good spark, too good maybe, but this isn't any easier for him than it is for us. I highly doubt he has that kind of feelings toward his… bondmate."

He hesitated to say the last word. For a moment Ironhide's optic twitched and were flooded with anger, but then he cooled down little by little and offlined his optics for a brief moment.

"Thanks, Prowl, I… needed ta hear that. I think I knew it the whole time, but ya 'now how much of a thickhead I can be. Of course Optimus wouldn't love that sunofaglitch, thanks for reminding me. Now, what are we waiting for? We have a big 'con aft ta kick! I won't let Prime down, don't cha worry" the red mech said, clapping Prowl's shoulder as he strolled out to help the others find any clues about Prime's whereabouts, but as he walked down the familiar corridors of the Ark he couldn't help but remember the first time he had seen Optimus Prime, long ago, when he had been assigned to his unit at the request of the new Leader himself. It was one of the most significant days in the long life of the weapon specialist and despite the time that has passed he still remembered it as if it was just yesterday...

*~*Flashback*~*

It had been a month since Sentinel Prime, the previous leader of the Autobots, had been defeated and killed by Megatron, the Leader of a faction of murderous rebels calling themselves Decepticons, but the red Autobot could call them much worse. It had been a real commotion, but rumour was that the Matrix of Leadership, held by the Primes since the very beginning of the time or so it was said, had already chosen a new leader. A no-name mech they said, but able to defy Megatron.

For his part the Autobot warrior couldn't really believe that. In his opinion the whole matter of Sentinel Prime leaving the matrix behind in the base and going to fight Megatron alone was already suspicious, but now the Matrix should have already chosen a new, more powerful bearer when the chassis of the old Prime wasn't cold yet? Strange that was indeed, but stranger even the changes within the ranks the new Prime had ordered. He was basically replacing the complete officer staff, they said, only keeping Sentinel's SIC. If the rumours were true the new CMO was a royal pain in the aft, but that was all he knew: rumours. He had just recently been assigned this unit, Prime's unit, together with nine other soldiers. Ironhide only knew two of them; the comparable small saboteur Jazz and the yellow Minibot Bumblebee. True enough, they hadn't been asked here by Prime but by the head of special ops, but they were just as honoured. Waiting here in line for the new Prime to brief them was on the other hand very nerve-wracking. Prime or not, was it really necessary to let them wait so long or was he just imagining things?

A tall, red and blue painted figure emerged from the building in front of which they had waited more or less patiently. The excited whispered died instantly in the rank as the mech made his way over to them. He was radiating confidence and authority and Ironhide as well as the others had no problem guessing that he must be the new Prime they had heard about. That the late Sentinel Prime's second was right behind him only underlined that impression.

The Prime stopped a couple of feet ahead of the line of soldiers and the red warrior couldn't help but study the mech thoroughly. He surely was a sign to behold: tall, notable well crafted, the red and blue paintjob adding to the overwhelming aura. All told one handsome example for a mech even with the battle mask and something just made click in his CPU.

Ironhide hadn't even noticed that he was staring at him with a little vacant expression until a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Are you alright, soldier?"

He snapped out of his trance to see that Optimus Prime was now standing in front of him, a concerned, but also a bit amused glow in his optics. Ironhide straightened and replied as neutral as he could, that he was fine.

"Just a little lost in thoughts for a moment, sir."

"I see. Well, try to pay a little attention next time" he replied with a little chuckle and repeated more seriously that once they had gotten their new quarters he wanted to see everyone on his office to further brief them about their new ranks. Then he left again and Ironhide discovered his backside to be just as pleasing to the optics as his front.  
Blushing slightly he tried to shake the thought off.

"Did I ever mention that I have a thing for door-wings?"

"Don't even think about it" Ironhide warned both himself and Jazz, but found that he couldn't help put stare after Prime about the same way Jazz' optics were fixed on the SIC.  
"But I really do have a thing for door-wings."

"They are our superiors, so cut it off and get moving."

Pouting the saboteur did as he was told, but the larger mech saw it in his optics that this wasn't over yet. This would mean trouble, he just knew it, but right now he was more concerned to keep his own bad case of hero worship under control. He managed quite well until he was standing in front of Prime's office, feeling at least as nervous as a youngling before his first date while he waited in the corridor for Optimus to answer to his knocking.

He didn't have to wait long this time. Optimus Prime summoned him in and the red mech walked up to the desk where the reason for his current lack of concentration sat, looking through some data-pads.

"Ah, Ironhide. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"You have an exceptional record, Ironhide. From what I've heard no one can match your knowledge of weapons and your base commander agreed with me that I wouldn't find anyone better suited for the position as weapon specialist. Think you can live up to these expectations?"

If "beaming with pride" was to be taken literally Ironhide was sure he had to be shining like a supernova right now.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Ah swear ah won't disappoint ya, sir."

The Prime nodded satisfied and dismissed him. Light headed the newly appointed weapon specialist headed for his new quarters – officer quarters, meaning just he, himself and he alone. Blessed be Primus, no more sharing space with strange mechs with even stranger recharge patterns.

Flabbergasted from today's happenings Ironhide laid down on his berth and stared at the ceiling, only to find the image of the Prime flowing around in his processor like some really persistent seeker. Primus, he really hoped it was just some really bad case of hero worshipping that would go away with some time, but he had the deadening feeling that it was about to develop into a full-blown crush. He was just a common warrior, even with his new rank. Falling in love with his commander was a big no go and that was final.

Ironhide sighed. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

*~*Flashback End*~*

Shaking the memory off Ironhide joined Wheeljack in front of the Ark to check the surrounding area again for any signs of their Prime. He was mech enough to admit he had overreacted to the news of Optimus' situation, but he couldn't help it. He envied Jazz for having the courage to not only openly stare at Prowl back then, but went and groped his aft. What had made it even more memorable was sight of Jazz running through the base shouting "I regret nothing!" with a furious tactician on his trail.

It must have been worth it, Ironhide figured, seeing how long the two monochrome mechs already were happily bonded to each other. Well, he couldn't have that anymore, but he decided in that moment that when they found Prime he would screw the consequences and tell him about his eon old crush on him and until then he would stop being an aft and help as much as he could to find and rescue his secret love.

Blissfully unaware of the chaos his disappearing had caused Optimus came out of recharge far a way on the moon. He didn't really know how long he had been recharging since his internal clock had been disabled, but he felt as if it hadn't been long enough.

Unable to lay back down again he tried to find something to occupy his mind with, but always returned to wondering about Megatron's earlier visit and the gentleness and care the other had showed. Granted, he had raped him before, but Optimus wasn't really sure if it really had been rape. He hadn't wanted it, had he? He knew he shouldn't have but there was a difference between shouldn't and didn't and that gaze the Decepticon had given him when he had fed him just wouldn't leave him. It was just so unlike Megatron, almost scaring, but trying to figure out Megatron was almost as difficult as teaching diplomacy to the Dinobots.

Dropping into a light recharge again Optimus almost didn't notice when the door opened, again reviling Megatron, only this time was he followed by Soundwave. The lack of emotions unnerved the Autobot leader greatly when the telepath silently studied him before taking a scanner out of sub-space that resembled Ratchet's enough to not worry Optimus any more than he already was. The results didn't seem to be satisfying since Soundwave studied them long before running a second scan. The Prime got the sickening feeling of a déjà vu, but he said nothing. Optimus highly doubted Megatron's communication expert could come up with something more shocking than that he was bearing his worst nemesis' sparkling.

Actually the telepath could, but Optimus didn't know that yet. For now it was bad enough that the navy blue mech demanded that he revealed his spark, what Prime of course flat out refused. He may be a captive and couldn't do much against Megatron thanks to the cursed bond they shared, but he surely wouldn't reveal his life-force and the unborn to someone like Soundwave just because he said so, although he was worried what could possible be wrong that the Decepticon asked that of him in the first place.

Disturbingly enough his second reaction, right after refusing Soundwave the access to his spark, was to shot Megatron, who was standing behind his subordinate, a questioning and worried look. Guessing from the deep frown on his faceplates the Decepticon Lord didn't know what was going on.

"I'd do as he says, Prime. You will comply in the end one way or an other anyway, so don't make this any harder on yourself" he said firm, but couldn't stop a hint of worry from leaking into his voice and through the bond. Optimus wasn't convinced at all to say the least, but something about his bonded's gaze reassured him that even if only for the sake of his hire he wouldn't let Soundwave try anything funny and it wasn't as if the Autobot had much of a choice.

Ready to snap his chestplates shut again should Soundwave so much as think about coming any closer Optimus slowly revealed his spark-chamber and the glowing blue orb underneath the Matrix of Leadership.

Needless to say Soundwave did lean in closer, but it had to be said to his defence that he informed both leaders of that before he did and he had a good reasons. One was that the Matrix was brighter than usually, which he couldn't know of course, but it surely wasn't normal that an almost undetectable tendril of light connected the Matrix with the sparkling, or rather sparklings, which was his second reason to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Result: sparkling split, my Lord."

"And that means in clear words, Soundwave?" Megatron growled, while Optimus hurried to close his chest-plates again, deciding that if they needed to have another look they would damn well have to ask him nicely. There was only so much the bearing mech would let himself be pushed around, but the telepath's answer made him forget about that again.

"Clarification: Spark split. Consequence: Prime expecting twins. Assumption: Matrix of Leadership involved. Consequence: unknown."

Was it three or ten humans counted to to calm themselves? Optimus couldn't remember, but it didn't matter anyway because honourable leader of the Autobots or not he thought it justified to freak out now, only that he didn't. That probably had to do with the gestation-subroutines that protected the sparkling – sparklings he remembered himself. Ratchet had mentioned them, but the shock still rang deep. How was this even possible? Twins were a rarity among Transformers and a twined spark even rarer. Then again, he didn't know much about the real power of the Matrix himself and it could be possible that the artefact was involved in this, but why?

Megatron sat down on the end of the berth, apparently not any wiser than Optimus, and looked at his officer with disbelief.

"How is this possible?"

"Reason: Unknown. Suggestion: continue examination in medical facility" the telepath replied, emotionless as always.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. Make sure to build a second protoform, through. I won't take any chances" the silver mech ordered and dismissed the other. While Soundwave left Megatron remained a moment longer, gazing on Optimus' chest-plates as if he could just by looking solve this mystery, but where Megatron would remain forever unsuccessful he did remind Prime that he had a way of at least trying to get answers to his, their questions.

The Autobot leader waited until Megatron also left, mumbling something about businesses he had to attempt to, then offlined his optics and concentrated on the Matrix. It was dangerous to do this; there was always the chance that he didn't come back, but Optimus was determined to find out what the Matrix did such a dangerous thing as splitting the sparklet – given of course it was really the Matrix' doing.

Optimus relaxed and a few breems later he was in stasis lock and seem all but off-line to the outside world.


	5. Something odd

Chapter 5: Something odd…

It was an unwritten rule that when someone when missing the first two days were deciding and that after that deadline the chances to find anything new went from good to bad and lessened with every passing moment. Now, the Cybertronian equivalent of a day actually compromised about thirteen earth days, but this wasn't Cybertron, the moral among the Autobots was on a new low-point. They wouldn't give up on searching, through, never, but the general mood was beyond bad, a powder keg just waiting to explode.

Bumblebee had been teamed up with his fellow Minibots, Cliffjumper and Gears. They were assigned to search the south part of the city near the base, where a semi that fit the description of their missing leader had last been seen by some humans the day Optimus had vanished. It had been the best hint they had, but for some reason– call it instinct or a hunch – Bumblebee didn't believe they would find anything there. When studying the maps earlier he had noticed an abandoned industrial site with many buildings scattered around. It seemed like the perfect place for an ambush, only that it was far off the route they had figured Optimus must have taken. The other Minibots shrugged it off as a special-ops-thing – it was generally known that Primus worked in mysterious ways, but the special-ops had to be mysterious to even Primus – but let him do as he wished.

"Well … if I were a Decepticon planning to kidnap the Prime, where would I hide?" the yellow VW thought to himself, while slowly rolling around, scanning the area for anything that could be a trace of a Decepticon's or Optimus' energy-signature, but couldn't find anything Bumblebee was about to admit defeat and speed out of that area again, when he finally got a blip on his scanner. Startled he stopped dead on his way and slowly went back in his tracks so he wouldn't miss the spot.

When he caught again and could identify the signal as that of a Con the Beetle didn't waste a second though and followed the signal to a building some hundred feet ahead of his position. Transforming into his bipedal form the yellow Minibot headed for the doors of said building. He was sure to be alone, but one of the first things spies learned was to never just walk into a room or building and it wouldn't be the first time the Decepticons left them a "goodbye present". Running every scan he could, which were a lot, Bumblebee also checked manually for triggers of any kind and only when he had double checked the result he opened the door, wincing at the deafening screeching sound of rusted metal against metal, but when nothing happened he slipped in, again scanning everything for possible traps and again finding nothing. Reassured for now but still careful the yellow VW continued his search for any prove that Optimus had been here and signed relieved when he really picked up fainting traces of the Prime's energy-signature between those of the Decepticons.

"I knew it!" exclaimed the Minibot in a satisfied tone, turned on his communicator and radioed Prowl.

"Bumblebee to Prowl. I found traces of Prime's signature as well as those of at least two Cons in an abandoned factory. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Are you sure? The signal could be corrupted after three days" the SIC noted, not because he doubted the little spy's abilities, but because of the effect a false alarm would have.  
"Prowl, I'd recognise his signature everywhere and you know it, so yes, I am sure. I'll send you my readings if you don't believe me."

The tactician needed a moment to analyse the result of Bumblebee's scans, then sighed in relieve just as the Minibot had done before.

"Good work, Bumblebee. I'll assemble a team and meet you there as fast as possible."

"Alright, I'll await them at the entrance. Bumblebee out."

It took Prowl fifteen minutes to arrive with Hound and Ironhide and Wheeljack, who had been close by. He would have also brought Trailbreaker along, but the other tracker was currently helping the local authorities to get hold of a criminal on the run. Optimus wouldn't have wanted them to risk their good relations with the humans and Hound was more than qualified to do the job.

Beaming with pride Bumblebee showed them the right building and Hound instantly got to work, confirming fast that it was indeed Prime's energy signature and that of two Decepticons. They must have been in this building about 56 hours ago and he also found tracks of red, silver and two different shades of blue, but nothing indicated a fight.  
Ironhide tensed at the mentioning of silver paint, but sighed relieved at the news that Optimus very likely was alright, except for the point that he was missing and probably in Decepticon custody.

Prowl shot him an understanding glare before addressing at the Minibot again, apologising that he had doubted his word.

"No problem. You're just doing your job and that's hard enough as it is."

"Thank you for your understanding. Hound, have you found anything?"

"Give me a bit more time here. It's not as if they left a sign: By the way, we went that way."

The tactician nodded and stepped back, waiting more or less patiently, while also two other teams consisting of Jazz, Bluestreak and Smokescreen and Ratchet and the Lambo Twins arrived, all clapping Bumblebee's shoulder and unfortunately also getting on Hound's nerves until the usually friendly and patient seriously considered throwing them all out, but thankfully that wasn't necessary.

"I can't say where exactly they went, but they left in that direction" the tracker said and pointed at a second gate. "It should be possible to follow their signals and with some luck it will lead us strait to Prime."

"Well, then let's follow tha bread trail" Jazz joked, trying to lighten the mood as always. "The big bad witch 's waitin' on the other end!"

Several optics glazed at Prowl, asking him to explain his bondmate, but all the tactician could do was shrug. It would only worsen the general mood if anyone else got to know how worried the third in command really was. After all, as long as Jazz could still keep up his happy-go-lucky nature things couldn't be as bad as they looked.

"Ratchet, your sensors are more sensitive than we have. Can you try and enhance it so we can follow it more easily?"

"Hmm ... never tried something like that, but it should be possible, although only if you get these maroons to leave me some space" the medic grumped and pointed at the twins still hovering behind him. With mocking hurt expressions the brothers stepped back before the SIC could even think of what to say. Huffing the medic went to work and with Hound's and Wheeljack's help really managed to enhance the signal. It wasn't much, but enough for the group to follow the faint energy a couple of miles until they reached an old, also abandoned scrap yard. Bluestreak and Bumblebee remained behind to guard what little traces they had found there, just in case this would turn out a dead end.

"The trail ends here" Ratchet informed the others and Hound instantly got to work again, searching for everything that was out of place, although that was quite a job seeing that they were on a scrap yard.

"Looks as if a third Con was here around the same time and ... wait a moment" the medic instructed and took a portable scanner, pointing it this way and that until he stopped and following the direction of the sensor note with his optics.

"Should have suspected as much" he said and Prowl nodded, also searching the darkening sky for any hint, as did the others. Of course would the Decepticons choose the airway to bring Optimus away; the Autobots couldn't fly after all, or at least most of them couldn't.

"Astrotrain?"

"Can't think of another Decepti-creep large enough ta carry Prime and two others" Ironhide grunted less then pleased. Astrotrain's speciality was cargo-trips through space. He could have brought Prime about everywhere. Still, Prowl refused to share the weapon specialist's pessimistic option. Of course would it make retrieving Prime a lot more difficult if the Decepticons and had taken Optimus into space. On the other hand couldn't he think of many places that were close enough for Megatron to keep control of his subordinates, but at the same time far away enough to keep both Autobots and Decepticons from finding them soon. A bondmate was after all a weakness among Decepticons and with Starscream being, well, Starscream he highly doubted Megatron had brought Prime to the Nemesis.

Deep in thoughts Prowl let his gaze wander over the already dark sky, with the admittedly beautiful stars and of course the moon hanging above their heads, far out of reach, but yet shining so bright he appeared as if he just needed to reach out and...

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking, Prowler?"

"We are bondmates, Jazz. We tend to think along the same lines quite often."

"And how about you indulge the rest of us not bonded to either of you in your thoughts" Sideswipe suggested and looked alarmingly similar to Sunstreaker and Ratchet with his annoyed glare and crossed arms.

"Remember that lil' moon-project the old bin-head had while ago?"

It took about 3.5 seconds for the question to sink in.

"Are ya trying ta tell me that ol' Megs is keepin' Prime on the slaggin' moon?"

"With some minor repairs the base should still be fully functional as such. We didn't destroy it after all…" Prowl agreed with the other monochrome mech.

"Doesn't sound like butt-head at all. I mean usually he just builds a new base and not recycle an old one" Sunstreaker throw in, but Jazz berated him that because of that it was the perfect place.

"Just think about it. If you'd wanted to hide your bondmate, wouldn't you bring them where no one would search for them?"

"That would be our quarters."

"You mean like the lose plate in the wall where you keep your special homebrew?" Ratchet threw in for general amusement, effectively shutting the red twin up.  
"Would explain the amount of moonstones I keep finding here" Hound mentioned disappointed that he couldn't have been of more use.

"Oh, let me see, let me see. Percy's gonna love those."

"Doesn't he have, like, thousand of those already?"

"You know Perceptor. He can find something interesting in everything."

"Okay, so it's the moon. What now?" Sunstreaker intercepted.

"Now we need a way up there. Ironhide contact Blaster. I need Cosmo survey moon's surface and keep us up-to-date on everything that doesn't belong on an uninhabited. Omega Supreme is too big, we need a small team. Get in, get Prime, and get out, no experiments. Jazz?"

"One infiltration and rescue team. Consider it done, Prowler."

"And I'll contact Skyfire" Wheeljack sighed and the tactician nodded his approval, eternally grateful that the shuttle didn't mind playing taxi for them so often. They really would have to think of a proper way to thank him.

"Autobots, transform and return to base. We have a rescue mission to prepare."

Light.

It was the only thing that Optimus could process at first. A white, blinding and painfully intense light that was surrounding him, bathing him in a warm embrace to a point that he felt completely filled with it. It was like an almighty force of life, made of the sparks of all the Primes' that had been before him and filled with their wisdom. It was terrifying and painful, but after a moment those feelings subsided to be replaced by something else, much more comfortable and to a certain degree familiar. It was as if the Matrix had somehow sense his growing state of panic and tried to soothe him, reassure him. It didn't matter if that was coincidence or not, it worked, and Optimus found himself progressively calming down and thus allowing the contact to take place.

It wasn't contact in the traditional sense, more like a deep, kind voice whispering soothing words into his audios, coaxing him to relax and accept the interface that was slowly taking place between the Matrix and its Bearer.

Journeying deeper into the Matrix a shape started to take form before the current Prime, with a similar shape as a Transformer, but at the same time something entirely different, as if the light itself had taken a solid shape. It was incredibly beautiful, yet scary to witness and to Optimus it felt as if long time passed – although his perception of time was even more tainted in this place than it had been in Megatron's moonbase without his internal clock – before the shaping came to an end. Before him was a winged transformer, unlike any kind of Seekers Optimus had ever seen, with optics like golden orbs glowing as bright as twin suns and a slender, blending white frame, androgynous even for Cybertronian standards and so utterly beautiful, perfect, that it was almost too much to proceed.

All Optimus could do was stare at it in shock and for the first time he truly understood what humans meant when they talked in utter awe and devotion of the mythical creatures known as "angels".

When he finally came back to his senses again Optimus found himself unable to talk. All he could do was gape at the oh-so-perfect entity that was standing in front of him. He hadn't known how the journey inside the Matrix would be like, this was after all the first time since he had come in the possession of the ancient artefact that he dared to do such a thing, but this surely hadn't been what he had expected. Was that entity the corporeal representation of the Matrix? If so, it would impersonate all the previous Primes, which would explain it androgynous beauty and the reflexion of hundreds of thousands of vorns of cumulated wisdoms in its optics. The knowledge compromised in it had to border on infinite by now, after all was the Matrix said to hold all the wisdom and knowledge of its previous bearers.

Finally, the entity – the Matrix – enveloped Optimus in its powerful presence and a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once resonated through him.

"Why have come to us, Optimus Prime, Bearer of the Matrix and Leader of the Autobots?"The voice, so beautiful in its perfect combination of mech and femme tones, was just like the body the Matrix had taken, powerful and yet so incredibly calm and gentle broke the spell sealing the mech's vocaliser at least and allowed him to answer.

"I came to ask you about a very important matter that you have involved yourself into, Matrix" he said, hoping and yet t the same time knowing that he addressed the entity the right way.

"Yes, Optimus Prime, we have interfered with the new lives you are about to bring to the world" the Matrix confirmed neutral, yet Prime imagined to notice a hint of amusement in its tone. "We made it possible for you to nourish the unborn and we provided the conditions for the sparkling to split so you would be expecting twins, but we do not interfere with matters of the spark" it continued and answered knowingly or not Optimus' other question as to if it had also interfered with that terrible infatuation he felt for his nemesis. That of course didn't mean he was done questioning, but on the other hand didn't he know what was at stake here. The Matrix must have had a reason for all this, a good reason he hoped, but who was he to question the plans of something so old and powerful anyway?

Well, Optimus Prime, bondmate of Megatron and bearer of not only the Matrix, but also twin sparks, that was who, and as such he believed he deserved to know why. So he asked for the purpose of all this, although it sounded better in his mind than asked out loud.

"Ah, yes. We must have a purpose, mustn't we, Bearer?"

For a moment Optimus could only stare in silent at the Matrix – the smallest part of him wondering if it also absorbed the sense of humour, or rather lack of it – when suddenly he felt two little hands take each one of his. The mech sensed warm and caring feelings coming from the bright form of the Matrix before him and then he understood and looked down.

There were two sparklings holding his hands and knew without doubt that they were Megatron's and his. The Matrix allowed him to see their creations as they were meant to be once they were born. The pride and joy he felt seeing them was overwhelming and smiled down at them. They were so beautiful. One looked so much like him, long ago, before he had become Prime, but with grey arms and legs, while the other resembled Megatron, just with red and blue stripes all along the sides of his chest, legs and arms and his helmet was different, too. Instead of the bin-shaped helmet Megatron sported four short crests, like a crown. It made him wonder if maybe Megatron once had looked like that, too, but that wasn't important now. Of course had neither a battle mask or any kind of weapon, but what stood out the most were their wide and innocent optics, in a deep shade of purple, the colour of the Neutrals, and they looked up at him with so much love and trust the sight alone warmed Optimus' spark. In that moment he couldn't have cared less if there was a purpose for the Matrix' actions or not, he was just eternally grateful.

"They are our gift to the Cybertronian race, to bring peace and hope to the Children of Primus at least" the Matrix explained and smiled warmly at Optimus and the sparklings he was still holding, then added. "Love can be found in the most unpredictable places. Online your optics and you will see."

The entity begun to fade away and Optimus felt the overwhelming presence slowly pushing him out of its presence and back to the world of the functioning. Before he onlined however he heard a last time the faint echo of its words, as if they were coming from a great distance, a faint echo.

"Peace ... and hope …"

Slowly Optimus onlined from his trance-like state, feeling disorientated and kind of fuzzy. Also onlining his optics he felt something wet on his face, like tears. Apparently he had cried even in stasis and his vision was still a little blurry because of the remaining tears on his optics.

Regaining his senses one after the others the Prime tried to sit up, but felt the bonds around his wrist and chest pull him back onto the berth. Seeing that it was pointless he didn't try to move again and instead tried to have a closer look at his surroundings. The first thing to hit him was that he wasn't in "his" room any longer, but in what seemed to be a med bay of some sort. The light was blinding him and the walls were white instead of the habitual deep purple the Decepticons seemed to favour. What he also saw were two pairs of red optics staring at him.

Soundwave and Megatron, of course, and they didn't seem very happy right now. Well, Soundwave was as emotionless as ever, arms folded in fornt of his chest, but Megatron was showing a rather large amount of anger and… was that concern he saw in his optics as well? Left aside that he doubted it, this had to be a first.

Clenching and unclenching his fists alternately the warlord was apparently debating with himself whenever or not he should slap his dump bondmate for his foolish behaviour and obviously he decided against it. Instead Megatron came closer to the examination berth and spoke to him with his voice full of anger, but also with a little hint of worry.

"What in the Pit were you thinking, Prime, bringing yourself in a self-induced stasis lock ? That was downright stupid and you know it fragging well! What if you weren't able to reboot afterward, you fool? You may have killed yourself and the sparklings you're carrying!"

Okay, scratch the "angry"; Megatron was furious and at the end of his tirade he was literally yelling in the face of his captive, actually making Optimus wince uneasy and also a little scared if he was honest. What if the other's temper got the better of him? With no chance to defend himself Megatron could inflict serious damage on him. The chances that he would just leave the room before that happened weren't the best, the Prime knew and decided it best to put his vocal processor to good use and try to calm down his fuming mate.

"I had good reasons and I came back unharmed, didn't I?"

"And what reasons are that supposed to be? What could possible be important enough to risk both our lives and that of my heirs in the process, you imbecile?" the silver mech replied not at all calmed and waited impatiently for an answer.

The Autobot Leader flinched. Of course, Megatron consider the sparklings he was carrying to be solely his heirs and therefore destined to become Deceptions one day. Granted Optimus would have done the same thing, but even from a as-neutral-as-he-could point of view he thought the Autobots' base to be a far better suited place to raise them, safer and friendlier. The thought that their creation would have to live among creatures like Starscream and go to a similar training made him growl, but wasn't stupid enough to voice his protest. Not right now at least. If the opportunity to escape ever presented itself, he would make sure that this evil megalomaniac never laid a hand on these innocent sparklings.

"That is not of your concern, Megatron!" the Autobot bit back and fuelled by anger fought against his restraints to bring himself nose to nose whit his captor. "So back off and leave me alone!"

"Oh, but it is of my concern, my dear mate, when the life of my heirs is at stake" purred the Decepticon Leader in his audios with false affection, leaning even closer to him. "I can't kill you anymore, that is true, but you're lucky that the safety of those little sparklings is my first priority. If it wouldn't be for you carrying them you'd be in for a world of torment for such an insulting behaviour" he threatened before straightening up to his full size and glaring at him coldly, arms folded over his chest.

Optimus didn't bother to reply to that and just glared back at him, gaining a completely new understanding for the human saying "if looks could kill".. Megatron had said it himself: these were just empty threats, nothing else, and for this day he was truly fed up with being pushed around by his bondmate.

"Fine, keep your little secret then" Megatron growled, when all the glaring didn't make the other suddenly fall apart. Then he turned to Soundwave, who had remained silent and unmoving during that entire ordeal, and ordered: "Stay here and make sure that that little stunt he pulled has no side effects, then take him back to his room. I have to go back to the Nemesis for a couple of days, so he's you're responsibility until I come back."

"As you command, Lord Megatron" was the neutral answer of the Communication officer, but Megatron barely heard it when he stormed out of the med bay and left Optimus alone with his TIC, but the Autobot Leader couldn't care less about the Decepticon tyrant and his whereabouts. Lost in his thoughts the Prime simply opted to ignore Soundwave when he started to examine him with a variety of medical instrument, to made sure every thing was alright with him and the sparklings. The words of came back to him, echoing though his processor. "Love can be found in the most unpredictable places" it had said. The Prime wasn't so sure about what it meant, but he wondered if it was referring to Megatron, even if the thought itself was very disturbing. But then again, he remembered the way Megatron had fed him when he first came back online in that room, the caring and almost loving behaviour he had then showed. Maybe there was something good in him after all. Maybe the Matrix had meant that those sparklings were destined to be the bringers of peace for the Cybertronian race by bringing peace to the leaders of the war raging fractions, simply by existing. All those little hints of concern, worry and care Megatron had showed to him since he was in here couldn't be completely born by his imagination, but if they really were what he thought, hoped them to be only time would be able to tell.

*~*The Nemesis, one day ago*~*

During the last few months Starscream had become more and more suspicious about his Leader's activities. There were these unexplained disappearances and awkward requests from one soldier or the other that had made the SIC more than a little curious about what was going on. And a curious Starscream is a very dangerous Starscream, because he would stop for anything to discover what he wanted to know. It was a remnant of his days has a scientist for the Academy, so very long ago on Cybertron, and sometimes it paid out to have those instincts. After all was he a researcher by spark, an explorer, and all unexplored territories called to him greatly.

After a couple of researches on his own the treacherous Air Commander could pinpoint the very beginning of those events. It must have been about half a human year ago, when Megatron had been trapped in a cave with Prime during a battle with the Autobots for a couple of hours. He remembered it good, especially the absolutely unnecessary punishment his so called Leader had dealt out afterwards, but that must have been when it all begun. But what had happen that day and why it had caused a change in his leader's behaviour was still a mystery. A mystery he was very determined to solve, so for the last three months he had watched Megatron closely, but careful that no one would suspect more than his usual motives behind the curiosity. From what he had find out Megatron had taken up the habit of leaving once a month without bothering to tell anyone where he was going. Well, except maybe Soundwave, but of course wouldn't Megatron's little lapdog say anything. Starscream had tried to retrieve some information from the telepath nonetheless, to no avail, and so his spying had increased in frequency and discretion.

Still, he had been at a dead end until the events of the last couple of days had finally given him the decisive hint. Once again Megatron had left for a secret mission and took his ever loyal lapdog with him, as well as Astrotrain for transportation. Starscream doubted that anyone beside the triple-changer and the communication officer were aware of that little mission. All they knew was that the greater part of their commanding staff was absent without leaving any orders, which technically left Starscream in charge, but the seeker was too busy to try and catch Astrotrain alone to really care that no one would listen to him anyway, but the triple-changer went out of his way to avoid him. Still, what most, including Megatron, forgot often was that there actually was a reason he had become second in command, and so at least to him it was no surprise that he managed to catch Astrotrain in a storage room in the lower levels of the Nemesis.

"Come on. All I want to know is what Megatron needed you for. Was it for a shipping mission or something else?"

"Get lost, Screamer! I've nothing to say to you!" replied the mech and tried to shove Starscream away from him, but the smaller Seeker was far stronger than his slender frame let know and didn't even waver. He had a twisted, wicked and definitely unfriendly smile splattered across his dark face and he added, almost nonchalantly pressing his null–ray-laser against the other mech chest: "I'm not going to go tell our Mighty Leader, don't you worry. And besides, you won't have to worry about anything else if you didn't tell me what I want to know, if you know what I mean…"

"The boss will have my head on a plate if I talk to you, Screamer, and having to choose between your lasers and Megatron's fusion-canon doesn't really help" he stammered nervously, looking around to see if anyone was in the vicinity.

"And how about I torture you until you tell me and then let it slip to our glorious leader you spilled? How does that influence your choice?" retorted the Seeker threateningly, pressing his null ray even closer to the other spark chamber, just to prove his point. Sometimes it really paid off to be the smart one around here.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, but, for the love of Primus, don't tell anybody else, especially not Megatron!" the larger mech finally complied. Knowing Screamer he was going to sell out Astrotrain no matter what, but he'd rater spare himself a second beating and if nothing else the air commander was known for his cruelness.

"Not as long as you do the talking" said Starscream smirking, but not moving from his position.

"All I was told was to wait for Megatron and Soundwave at some coordinates and then take then to the moon base. I didn't know anything else, honest!"

"The moon base? And what was that you had to carry to the moon base, Astrotrain?"

"Don't know. All I saw was a long steel box, but I never saw what was inside. Megatron send me away the moment I got them on the moon" replied the mech, shrugging.  
Starscream stood in silence, thoughtful, for a long moment. Hadn't the moon base been decommissioned a couple of months ago? Apparently not, if what the triple-changer had told him was true. Well, it was just like Megatron to keep that kind of secret from his own troops, but what intrigued the Seeker even more was what possible could be inside the steel box. It had to be very important and probably a way to finally get rid of that loser Megatron and take his place has leader of the Decepticons. Why else would the old bin-head go so far to hide whatever had been in that box.

"Can I go, now?" Astrotrain interrupted his thoughts, losing patience.

"Hum…? Oh, yes, get out of here!" replied the Seeker absent-mindedly and let go of the hastily vanishing triple-changer.

It seemed it was time to take a little trip to the moon …

*~*The Moon-base, present day*~*

After leaving the med bay, Megatron went straight to his own chambers to calm himself.

He was confused and he wasn't even sure of what he was so confused about. Well, that wasn't entirely true. His feelings towards Prime - Optimus, his bondmate, even if that had been an accident at that time – were the cause, but… what kind of feelings were they? In a way, he must have wanted that bonding, at an unconscious level at least, because for whatever reason a permanent bond like theirs could only be created with mutual agreement, and this was what confused him the most. Had it been the heat of the moment or not, and if not, was it the same for Optimus? And these feelings he was experiencing every time he was close to him… it was beginning to drive him insane. Did he really care for his sworn enemy, his nemesis? He didn't want to know if that sounded as ridiculous spoken out loud as it did in his thoughts.

"NO! There is no way I care about that good-for-nothing Autobot. I'm the Leader of the Decepticon, I don't have feelings like that!"

He slammed a fist in the wall, but it didn't make him feel any better. Ever since he had known that his mate was carrying from their union, he had been experiencing those unwanted and alien feelings and having him right here wasn't going to help his situation. He felt like a stranger to himself every time he was in the same room as Optimus, like when the other had awoken right after his capture. Primus, he had jumped his bondmate like some sort of lovesick beast and even taken care of him afterwards. The way he had fed him afterward … the mere thought made his energon boil in his main fuel pump like mad. To be close to him made him feel so ... good and that weakness made him angry with himself. As soon as the sparklings were here he would have to get rid of that nuisance once and for all. He couldn't kill him of course, it would be suicide, but he could lock him so deep and far away from him that he wouldn't have to lay eyes on him ever and with any chance the sparkling would prevent "the calling" from forcing him to pay his bonded regular visits.

With that thought in mind Megatron left his chambers and headed straight to the launching bay where his little shuttle was awaiting him.  
 


	6. Complications

Chapter 6: Complications

After leaving the moon base to go back to the Nemesis Megatron was starting to felt much better.

He didn't wanted to admit it, but the close proximity to his bondmate had a disturbing effect on him and the longer he stayed near him the stronger the other's influence on him got. It had taken the form of an annoying new sense of – and he couldn't even think about it without dread – kindness and understanding even for his most mischievous men and their stupidities. Primus below, he had even found himself willing to let Starscream get away without a most needed beating now then, but had until now been able to fight off that urge through beating the living daylight out of his whining SIC. That therapy never failed to get his processor back into working order when a good, harsh dose of anger, rage and old fashioned evilness didn't help anymore.

Well, at least it had worked the first couple of weeks, but now it was becoming more and more difficult. Every time they had had to renew the bond those "interferences" had become stronger and nested deeper in his spark and now, with that new situation, it had become even worse. He was constantly assaulted by the feelings travelling freely through the bond between him and Optimus, as if the Prime was sending them on purpose. Megatron guessed that it was because of the sparklings. They were certainly weakening Optimus' control over his end of the bond. How he could not say, but he couldn't do anything against it anyway. No matter if he accepted it or not, he just would have to live with it, at least until the sparklings were born.

Curse Prime and his disgustingly goodness and curse those annoying side-effects of the bond they shared! The sooner he could get rid of the Autobot-weakling the better. Once he had his sparklings securely hidden far away from both the Autobots and the other Decepticons, he would have Prime locked away and then he could hopefully return to his normal life.

"Four weeks, just four more weeks to go and this madness will be over" the Decepticon thought to himself and entered the elevator platform of the Nemesis, but it couldn't cheer him up for long. He had barely set a foot out on the hallway when a familiar screechy and annoyingly whiny voice greeted him. Slowly the overlord turn around to see his unnerving SIC leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to the door, his arms folded and a smug grin plastered on his faceplates. He was obviously waiting for him and that was not a good sign.

"Welcome back, mighty Megatron. I was beginning to worry if you'd ever return."

Megatron lifted an optic ridge in amusement over his treacherous lieutenant's behaviour. The little fragger was so easy to read it had become boring. The younger mech had never been able to hide his feelings quite well from the inquisitive optics of his leader and as long as he underestimated the silver mech's processor capability his little plans to overthrow Megatron would never succeed. That or the Air Commander was plain suicidal.

"Oh, really? I could have sworn I heard your disappointed screech when I returned, just as I always do and always will. Say, Starscream, why is it that you never learn your place?"

"Oh, I always knew my place, Megatron."

In the next moment the silver tyrant had the now very nervous mech pinned against the wall and brought his face within an inch away from the other's.

"You should know you can't fool me, so you must be either stupid or just plain suicidal" Megatron declared in a dangerously sweet tone, pressing his comparable great weight against the other's frame for emphasis.

"What have you done this time? Spiced my energon? Explosives under my berth? A virus in the security system to attack me?"

Realising his mistake Starscream frenetically searched for a way to avoid being beaten up once again by the Decepticon Leader. It would already be the third time this week and he really wasn't a fan of being embedded into the walls.

"No, my Lord, I'd never do such a thing. Please, spare me!"

If there was one thing Megatron found more disgusting than his bond with the Prime it had to be Starscream's whining and it annoyed him to the core. Why couldn't the seeker at least have the guts to stand up for his treacherous nature? Well, the high chance of being permanently offlined could have to do with that, but why did he then whine about that no one respected him when he would start to beg for his miserable life by the slightest sign that his plans once again failed? Sometimes he wondered why he was still keeping the Air Commander around, but then, he was an excellent flier and no one could keep the seekers as good under control as Starscream.

The wide optics and slightly pinched lips components of the SIC were telltales proof of his current high nervousness and little panic and Megatron drank in the sight for a moment. Then he closed the remaining distance between them.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, but don't test my patience, Starscream. But may Primus have mercy on your spark if I discover any act of treachery, because I will crush it under my pedes together with your pathetic little plan."

After a moment or two of pressing painfully against the smaller mech to make sure his point was well understood Megatron slowly backed off and after one last wicked grin he mockingly patted him on the head like a good dog. He then turned around and headed to the control centre, chuckling slightly in the knowledge that Starscream would seethe over this for a long time.

Once Megatron was gone Starscream turned over and buried his first in the nearest wall, growling angry and cursing under his breath.

He had let Megatron humiliate him once again! Why couldn't he be stronger in front of the silver tyrant? The other always made him look like a terrified sparkling as soon as he started his intimidation tactics on him, and he let the Decepticon Lord win every single time, but that was over now. If his new plan worked, he would never ever have to kneel before Megatron and beg at his feet. No, he would make him kneel and beg and watch out for his moods!

"One day, Megatron, you'll be the one fearing me!" he growled in a low voice, optics blazing crimson. His little "interrogation" of that fleeting idiot Astrotrain hadn't provided him with much, but nonetheless with an interesting insight in the Decepticon Leader's latest activities. Megatron and his bitch, Soundwave, and most certainly the CO's horrible cassette-brats were on something big and Starscream intended on finding out what it was and use it against him in whatever way it provided.

Actually had the seeker a pretty good idea what, or rather whom Megatron was hiding. The Autobots had been rather restless during Megatron's absence and yesterday he had by chance been able to eavesdrop on a very interesting conversation between some high-ranking Autobot-scum on an old scrap-yard near their base. Those stupid idiots hadn't noticed him, although one of the ground crawlers had been scanning the whole area – which only reinforced his believe that they were idiots – but they had provided him with the vital information that their Prime was missing – obviously the reason for their unusual activities as of late – and they suspected him to be held hostage by Megatron on the old moon base.

At that Starscream had almost gasped and given away his position, but he had bit it back quickly. Like everyone else he had thought that the moon base had been abandoned after Megatron's plan to take control over earth's communication from there had turned out a complete failure, as always he might add. Still, according to the Auto-dorks and Astrotrain he had been mistaken in that assumption.

So, he knew what Megatron was hiding and where, just the why he couldn't imagine and how he could use it to his own advantage, but in contrast to the Autobots he had the means to find out right now.

Starscream entered the elevator his still-leader had just abandoned and took off. It was time to pay a visit to the moon.

"What do you mean, they are not here?"

"Just that, Prowl. Cosmos and Skyfire are on a mission outside this solar system for Prime and not due for another week or so" Blaster replied calmly. "Sorry, man, there's really nothing I can do 'bout that."

"And we can't reach them here?"

"Not without Cosmos, who is ..."

"Not available. I got it the first time" Prowl almost shouted frustrated. Blaster didn't feel any better. He wanted to help the search and rescue mission that was about to be formed and being the bringer of bad news wasn't really productive, but the tactician's uncharacteristically behaviour didn't help at all and also made him a little nervous. At least the SIC was just standing there with folded arms and gracing him with a deep frown and not pacing and growing angrier with every passing moment like Ironhide. You'd think the mech was a caged animal or something, but the worst was Jazz. The monochrome mech was leaning against a wall of the communication room and appeared to be the calmness in person, but was actually in a heated discussing with three different people via com and probably also in constant exchange with Prowl. The tension radiating in this room was almost solid and Blaster had to admit that right now he was incredible glad not to be Soundwave. If rumours were true the other splitspark would get the ancestor of all processor aches in here and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his personal nemesis.

Still, that new delay had a bright side to it in his opinion. Prowl could get some downtime – and Primus knew he needed it badly – and peace to come up with a new, flawless strategy that contained more than just "get in, get Prime, get out".

"Then try again, Blaster! We can't wait that long ta go an' rescue Optimus! Who knows what Bucket-head plans ta do ta 'im and the 'lil one? We don' 'ave time ta argue!"

That of course was Prowl, Blaster mused. Their local weapon specialist on the other hand wasn't the type to wait patiently – and most importantly peacefully – until they were ready to go.

"They're way ouda range, Hide, even at full power" the boom box repeated annoyed and wondered if the other red mech could shout just a bit louder so he may be heard by Skyfire or Cosmos. "I can try again tomorrow, although it won't help. We'll just have ta sit this one out and wait, man. By the way, I thought ya were the one ta condemn Optimus for his 'lil … affair. Said he was a traitor and all …" he added sarcastically, not liking the tune Ironhide was using with him. It wasn't his fault that currently Murphy's Law was reigning the universe.

"Shut up 'fore ah take ya 'ead and shove it up yer aft, slaghead!" snarled the temperamental mech menacingly, taking a step toward Blaster, who instantly raised his hands in a soothing way, a sheepish smile plastered across his faceplates in an attempt to calm the angered mech down and save his poor head in the process.

"Man, no need ta take it so personally. I was jus' foolin' 'round, that's all! I didn't mean anything."

"For ye sake ah hope that's true" grumbled the red van, but backed off again and huffed frustrated. This whole mess was starting to drive him nuts.

"What 'bout Omega Supreme?" asked Jazz out of nowhere, invading the conversation right on cue to cool down some overheated exhaust pipes. "I know, he's not the one for stealth and all, but better than nothing and he should be available, right?"

Prowl shot his bondmate a grateful glare and received an amused one in return. As entertaining as the tactician's dressing downs could be – especially when he wasn't on the receiving end – right now it would have probably only made things worse, so the Porsche decided to take things into his own servos and cool the tension before it got ballistic.  
Unfortunately he had to discover that on some days really everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

"Unfortunately is he also out of commission" Prowl informed them disappointed. "He's still damaged form his latest encounter with the Constructicons and according to Ratchet ground bound for another two weeks. I fear for now our best course of action is to prepare the mission thoroughly and wait for Skyfire to return. If the information we have are accurate – and I'm pretty sure they are – we'll only have to deal with Soundwave, his cassettes and Megatron. If we avoid direct confrontation a party of three or four mechs should be enough to accomplish a successful infiltration and rescue."

"If it's discretion ya want, then I'm your mech, Prowler, and Mirage. Trailbreaker's force field could come in handy, too" stated the Porsche, already half way into planning. Just because he was able to do a lot of things on the go didn't mean he didn't know the necessities of a good preparation.

"Count me in" Ironhide said determined. "And don't even think about leaving me 'ere. No ten mechs nor a tractor beam could keep me from saving Prime."

"I feared you would say that, Ironhide" sighed the Datsun with a hint of annoyance. "And as for you, Jazz, you can't assemble a team before you have a plan. We need to consider all the possibilities before choosing who will go on this mission. It's too important to rush things."

"Alright, Prowler. Is cool" agreed the mech cheerfully. "Anyway, we still have a week, don't we? I'm sure you'll sort out one heck of a plan 'til then, luv. You always do."

::Maybe you also can find some time for the Jazz-man?::

::You are impossible, Jazz.::

::And you love me for it.::

"Alright. dismissed. Ironhide, could I have a word with you?" the tactician asked in a way that made it very clear the matter at hand was private when following the other two out of Blaster's kingdom.

"Yeah, sure" shrugged the old warrior and followed Prowl into an empty room nearby, curious about what the SIC could want from him.

"I don't mean to disregard your skills, but I can think of at least ten mechs in the crew who would be just as suited to take part in this mission, should the need arrive. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to leave you out of this, but I have to be sure you don't want to come along solely because of your private interest in Optimus. Given the circumstances I can hardly expect anyone to be unbiased, but I can't take along a mech whose judgment could be clouded by misplaced feelings. It's a dangerous variable that I have to consider in the equation" the tactician said, strait to the point as always, and observed the reaction of the red mech carefully while waiting for his answer.

At first Ironhide looked as if he had blown a circuit in anger, but then he calmed down again to the point where the weapon specialist looked tired, tired and frustrated to the core. He let out a long suffering sigh before saying anything, as if he was carefully thinking things through first.

"Ah know. Don't cha worry, Prowl, ah won't let ya down. Ah'm a big mech, ah can 'andle my feelings just right and ah won't let them get in the way of that mission. Never 'ave and never will. We'll first get Prime and when 'e's back on 'is pedes ah'll see 'ow ta solve my personal problems."

He put a battle worn hand on the younger mech's shoulder and added with a half smile: "Just … trust me. Ah know what I'm doin'.."

Prowl copied the gesture genuinely, but still with a concerned frown on his faceplates that warned Ironhide that the worst part was yet to come.

"But what if he doesn't want to come back?"

Cybertronian or not, Ironhide actually paled.

" ... What?"

"It is a possibility we have to take into consideration" the monochrome mech interrupted before he lost all faith, but he had to be sure the other was aware of it. "Especially since Optimus is bearing. I don't have to remind you how ... unpredictable bearing mechs can be."

No, he didn't. It had been a while since then, but Ironhide remembered very well the time when both Jazz and Mirage had been with sparkling. Granted, as special ops members they had been very much unpredictable before, but the gestation-protocols ... lets say it had lead to lots of confusion. To see Mirage become all affectionately in public and Jazz throw temper fits that even made Ratchet's pale in comparison had been very disturbing.

When he thought about it like that Optimus actually had done quite something with suppressing the protocols for so long. Except for the occasionally mood swings no one had noticed anything until he was gone.

"Ye really think he would do that?"

"Honest answer? If Jazz ever decided to join the Decepticons I would try to talk him out of it, but in the end I would follow him. With Prime it is a special cause of course, but ... in the end they are bonded and we can't be sure how much that will eventually effect their decisions, but if, if Optimus wishes to stay with Megatron out of his own free will, what will you do?"

Ironhide stared at the tactician. He would have never suspected Prowl to say something like that.

"Are those your thoughts or is that Jazz talking out of you?"

"That wouldn't make a difference, I just wish I could say I would decide in Optimus' best interest, but I don't know and I prey I'll never have to find out. Just ... just think about it, Ironhide."

Prowl squeezed the hand on his shoulder firmly before he let go and left. He knew he could rely on the weapon specialist, although the feelings of the other for their leader were deeper than plain loyalty and friendship. Maybe that would even work out in their favour, but something told the Datsun that he would regret taking the older mech along, although not in the way he thought he would.

After leaving Starscream to steam in his own juice Megatron was in a far better mood, which actually worked out to be good luck for another seeker. Thundercracker, apparently on monitor duty, was obviously more than just a little bit tired, because instead of watching the monitors as he was supposed to do the blue jet was resting comfortably on the chair, his pedes left to rest on the top of the console, sound asleep and even snoozing softly. Usually seeing that in his control centre would have let to some serious punishment, but right now he found it rather amusing. Chuckling lightly at the picture presented to him the Decepticon Lord silently walked up to the recharging mech and, without warning, kicked the chair he was resting on, sending the seeker sprawling ungracefully on the floor with a surprised yelp.

The heap of wings and limbs trying to get up from the floor and disentangling himself from the chair that had fallen on top of him was a highly entertaining sign, but the Decepticon repressed the urge to burst out in laughter, although it wasn't easy. It was so endearing, for the lack of a better word, to watch the mech try to explain himself to his leader in order to avoid being punished for dozing off on shift. That Megatron actually didn't feel like punishing him at all he didn't know and to prevent rumours about their leader becoming soft he let the oldest of his lead-trine get away with a smack upside the head and a week worth of double shifts for his blatant incompetence, before turning to the reports of the last three days. The Autobots, were busy searching for their missing leader – to see them run in circles like headless organics was just as amusing as embarrassed and terrified seekers – and had not been causing any trouble for the Decepticons and the lack of in-flight left only a few things worth reporting. Half disappointed half relieved that even without him not everything went to the Pits right away the silver grey mech headed for the main computer and spent the next hour looking over some personal data and files, leaving Thundercracker on his own device and smiling inwardly at the obvious relief of the seeker when he left for his personal quarters. It was quite pleasing to see that he still had it down pat.

With that thought in mind Megatron granted himself a nice, long and most needed ion shower and then some high-grade from his most private stash while he worked on updating some personal files and reports.

Lost in his work, Megatron almost fell over his chair when a sudden, burning pain that stabbed his spark like a white-hot dagger made him jump. Suppressing a startled, pained cry, the silver tyrant pressed a trembling hand on his chest.

"What the slag ... Optimus!"

Realisation and fear made the Decepticon Lord feverishly reach for his personal communicator and try to reach Soundwave on the moon. Something wasn't right and that suspicion became fact when he tried and tried again, but to no avail. Neither his faithful communication officer nor one of his cassettes answered his hail and Soundwave wasn't the type of mech to let him down. Something must have happened up there.

The pain in his spark suddenly stopped and the bond fell silent, dead, on his spark, genuinely scaring him and making Megatron run down the corridors of the Nemesis to get to his personal shuttle still docked on the landing platform. Some of his men were startled to see him run as if the Unmaker himself was on his tail, but he had no time to care about that. To lose the bond he had slowly become used over the last eight months left him feeling cold and empty, in a bad way, and that was a dreadful and deeply disturbing experience.

Cursing Megatron entered the shuttle.

Starscream had to be behind this, who else? The seeker had been conspicuous by his absence since he arrived at the Nemesis not even a day ago and to hear nothing of his air commander was never a good sign. What if the red flier had somehow found out about his unholy bond with Prime, or worse, about the sparklings? The thought made his core freeze. If Starscream got hold of Optimus he could and would use it to discredit Megatron and take over the Decepticons and he would succeed this time. Most of his men would see his "relation" with the Autobot Leader as an act of treason and side with the self-centred seeker, no matter how much they may dislike him, and even the great Megatron couldn't hope to have a chance against a whole army all on his own. That is if the flier let the Autobot live.

As he shot out the landing platform and headed for the space, Megatron was starting to get more and more worried for his bondmate's wellbeing as well. The pain – a ping of guild filled him when he imagined that he had caused the other even worse pain in order to capture him – and then the shutdown from Optimus' side wasn't good at all. Was his mate only hurt and temporarily offline or dead?

A cold, dreaded chill ran down the silver mech's spinal unit at the thought of Optimus dead, along with their sparklings, and he boosted the power of his little shuttle to get to the moon faster. He knew of course that the Prime had to be alive or he would have probably been already dead and gone himself, at least as far as he knew, but that didn't make the thought less terrifying and it was in that moment that Megatron understood, as if someone or something had turned a switch in his CPU. It didn't matter how often he told himself and his bonded he didn't care about Optimus at all; it was and would always be a lie, and right now, with a very real threat for his bondmate and their little sparklings at hand he couldn't even find the ambition to try and deny it.

The realisation made him stare in to the void of space for a moment, dumbfounded and with a face as if someone had just dumped a ton of bricks on his head. Over time he had grown more and more attached to his mate and even more so during the last few days and while admitting that to himself it became suddenly crystal clear.

He loved him.

He, the feared leader of the Decepticon, the slag-maker, second only to Unicron, was in love with Optimus Prime and surprisingly enough it was actually a relief to finally allow that thought to the surface. That and it gave his protection instincts another boost. Nobody, and he meant really nobody, threatened his bondmate or their unborn sparklings, and may Primus have mercy on the fool stupid enough to try, because he most definitely wouldn't.

"You have gone too far, Starscream. This time it will cost you your spark. Primus, please, don't let me be too late!"

-TBC-


	7. In the depth of the Pit

Chapter 7: In the depth of the Pit

Optimus slowly regained consciousness as his systems rebooted. The first thing he noticed were the cuffs that maintained his wrist above his head in a painful position. His feet were barely touching the floor beneath him and his shoulders were stretched painfully by his own weight. He grunted a little in discomfort as he powered up his optics and tried to find a more comfortable posture, but that was an almost impossible task given his current situation. With the sparklings draining his energy reserve it was even more difficult to even endure this treatment and he was reminded of that little detail by a surge of energy and pain into his spark-casing. The little ones were restless and that affected him just as much.

Grunting again the Autobot Leader twisted a little in his restraints to ease the tension on his chest and shoulders and after a moment or two the surges of pain subsided.

Finally able to concentrate Optimus fully onlined his optics only to discover that he was no longer in "his" room in Megatron's moonbase, but in a medieval looking cell, completely with crude stone walls and metallic bars blocking the threshold, only that, guessing from the faint hum he could hear, they were energized with high-voltage if the warning sign on the little box attached to the wall outside his prison cell was anything to go by.

Well, there went the option to just tear the bars out of their holding. And he had thought the medical berth had been uncomfortable, but regardless of what had happened so far he highly doubted this was Megatron's or Soundwave's doing. His bondmate may not care much for him, but he did want the sparklings in best health and his current position wasn't exactly helpful for their development. If Soundwave had needed to bring him somewhere else because someone in the Decepticons ranks – and if so he strongly suspected Starscream to be that someone – had discovered that Megatron was keeping him here, but that still didn't explain how he had ended up here.

Straining his processor Optimus tried to remember, but all he could recall was that Soundwave had finished his examination and then brought him back to his room, so why was he now in this cell?

Well, there was apparently only one way for him to find out, namely was calling out loud and hope someone was within hearing range or watching him, but no one came. The Prime tried again, in a commanding and now also angered voice without success.

He waited for almost a cycle, growing more and more impatient and fidgety as the time passed and no one bothered to show any reaction to his demand, louder and firmer every time he called out, and although they didn't look as if they could even keep a human in place the restrains didn't give in. In addition to that did the building stress make the sparklings restless again, so Prime had no choice but to stop his efforts comparably fast. It didn't make sense to exhaust himself needlessly.

After what felt like an eternity Optimus finally could hear footsteps coming from the hallway and actually wasn't surprised at all about who was apparently the reason for his current predicament. It made perfectl sense that, out of all the mechs in the Decepticons ranks it was this one who had taken advantage of Megatron's new … liability.

"Starscream" he said almost casually. "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

The red and white jet had a twisted grin and laughed a little at the bold comment, folding his arms over his golden canopy. He scrutinized his captive for a long moment, detailing him so thoroughly that Optimus felt like he was scanned and, in a way, ripped of his armour.

After what felt like an eternity the seeker finally opened the cell door and stepped in, walking up far too close for comfort, stopping only a foot or two from his frame. It was a little awkward seeing that the Autobot Leader was already taller than Starscream on even ground and with his pedes barely touching Starscream's optics were starring right at his chest, which seemed to have been his intend.

Needles to say that Optimus wasn't very happy with that. In contrast to humans it was nearly impossible to tell from the outside if one was bearing or not, still only nearly and not completely. It wasn't a lot, but Starscream, regardless of his other "qualities", was not stupid. He could make some conclusion on his own and his next words were exactly the ones Optimus hadn't wanted to hear.

"Ah, Optimus Prime! You seem to have gained some weight, haven't you?" he asked smug and ran a smooth and mockingly gentle talon down the larger mech's chest-plates, teasing the seam that separated it in the middle. Then he pulled a medical tool from subspace and examined it, acting as if he had to remember what it was for. It resembled a ring made of glass fibber wires with what looked like a spider web in the centre and the Autobot knew what it was used for. He had seen Ratchet use it the one or the other time to open chest-plates and spark–casing when the respective patient couldn't do it themselves. Naturally the Autobot Leader felt a wave of panic rise inside him. The little slagger was going to open his chest and had a look into his spark chamber! He couldn't let that happen. Who knew what the seeker would do to his little ones?

Optimus forced his CPU to calm down and concentrated to gather the strength necessary for his next move. Starscream was oblivious to his captive's attempt, too busy with tending to his ego.

"You know, Prime, I think I know what I'll find when I open your chest-plates, but seeing is better than thinking, isn't it?" he crackled and then he made the mistake the Autobot had waited for. He closed the remaining feet between them to use his medical device on him and Optimus lifted his feet quickly and kicked him in the abdomen, sending the lithe mech crashing against the opposite wall with a loud bang. The strength he had used was sufficient enough to make Starscream's body leave a notable dent in the stone wall.  
Cursing the red and white jet disentangled himself from his position on the floor and scrambled back to his feet. Quicker than Optimus had expected, Starscream pinned him painfully on the wall he was bound to and stuck one of his null ray on his chest, hissing threateningly in his audio receptors.

"Well done, Autobot. I wouldn't have expected you to have enough strength left for such a stunt, but I won't give you the chance to try that again! You move and I shot you in the chest point blank, understood?"

The Prime froze at that and then nodded reluctantly. Starscream's weapons weren't actually lethal, although he couldn't say if that also was the case at this close range. They stunned and hurt like pit, but he didn't know what a null ray shot could do to his sparklings. He suspected it would terminate them, but Optimus really didn't want to find out, so he stayed silent and clenched his teeth in rage.

"You will pay for this, Starscream. Just you wait until I'm free" Prime said coldly, with a glare so deeply enraged that the red jet actually took a step back.

"Well, that won't be any time soon, I guarantee you that. Now keep still. We don't want to harm you after all, do we? You're my bait to catch an old fool after all" replied the Decepticon boldly, but the larger mech could hear a hint of fear behind his smug tone. The question was: would Prime be able to use that to his advantage or would it make Starscream only all the more careful?

Picking up his little device again Starscream powered it on. Little sparks of energy were now running over the thin wires as he brought it in contact with Optimus' chest plates. It wasn't a painful sensation, more like the tickling of electricity coming from the inside of his, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either and after a moment his chest plates parted open and revealed his spark-casing to the prying optics of Starscream.

The Seeker snickered a little at the sight of his slightly swollen spark-chamber and touched it lightly, making Optimus shiver and moan unwillingly. He bit his glossa to bit back the sounds and cursed to cover it up, shooting a death glare to the intrusive jet, but the smaller mech only smiled up to him evilly, enjoying the effects his touch seem to have on the Autobot Leader. A devious idea came to his mind and he grinned wider, his optics flaring with a new desire. Slowly, voluntarily teasing, he lightly caressed the crystalline casing with his thin, experienced fingers, listening to the sound of Optimus' cooling systems whirring to life and watching how he tried to stay in control of his body's response at the sensual touch.

"Stop it, Starscream" ordered Optimus with anger, but couldn't stop a little from betraying his aroused state when the abusing fingers continued their so wonderful dance inside his chest.

The seeker leaned closer to his audio and purred lowly, in a sensuous tone.

"I don't think so, Optimus. You're so gorgeous lying wide open like that in front of me … I want to see you overload for me, little Autobot."

He leaned even closer, grabbed the back of the larger mech's helm and crushed his lips on Optimus', forcing his mouth open and invading it with his glossa. He tasted every corner of the other mouth as Optimus moaned and whimpered in the kiss, running hotter by the seconds. Starscream was also moaning loudly now, also it was obvious he was enjoying this far more than his hostage, and his own cooling systems came online with a quiet whirring sound. He then trailed kisses along the jaw and throat of his helpless captive, taking his sweet time to map all of the seams, curves and lines of the body in front of him. The thought of claiming what was Megatron's exited him all the more, while Optimus was trying to push him away with his legs, but it was no good. He hadn't been fully energised before and the abuse was draining what little reserves he had had. To make things worse were tears of energon starting to roll down his cheeks and snickering snickered evilly Starscream licked them away in a mockery of care, obviously liking the sweet taste.

"Stop ... please, Starscream ... Don't do this, please" he begged, but Starscream didn't listen.

"Don't cry, Optimus. I won't hurt you. You're so beautiful, so tempting hanging here helpless … bonded and offered … like an energon goodie that I can … enjoy entirely …" the flier stammered between kissed and invaded the other's mouth once with his slick and flexible glossa, exploring hungrily and harshly.

Optimus felt so utterly helpless that it hurt, felt ashamed and tainted, filthy, because of that unwanted invasion and it only became worse. Now, Starscream had left his lips to explore the inside of his chest with his glossa and lips, licking and teasing sensitive wirings and bundles of sensor nodes, succeeding in distracting the Autobot for a moment while his fingers wandered down his hips and settled on his crotch plates, prying the armour open quickly, exposing the delicate circuitry of the interface port and cable below. He used his thrusters to gain height and wrapped his legs around Optimus' hips, before connecting them together. Optimus let out a pained cry as he fought the invasion of his systems by Starscream and the jet only laughed at that, sending wave after wave of spark-energy through the connection of their interface units. Panting hard, Starscream clinked tightly at the larger mech's plating and shrieked loudly as he reached his climax, but never stopped his ministrations until the bigger Autobot also had reached his peak, howling in pain, unwanted pleasure and shame.

Unwrapping himself from Optimus Starscream took a step back, panting hard to assist his stuttering cooling system. He grinned as he saw the tear-stained face of his captive and the shamed and desperate expression on his features. He patted his cheek mockingly and Optimus jerked his head away from the touch, unable to look at the other any longer. If only the wall could just swallow him, the pain still spreading from his abused interface unit was here to make him cringe and recoil from his torturer. What would the other thought of him when they ever learned about this? And they would, that much was sure. Certainly Starscream wouldn't hesitate to boast about his victory about the Prime.

"Aw, what's the matter, Optimus? You didn't like it? I did you a favour, you should be glad."

"Curse you to the Pits, Starscream" the Autobot-leader sobbed, unable to say more.

"Whatever you say, sweetspark" mocked the Seeker again and then he added: "Well, I'll just take a look into that Spark chamber then. It won't be long."

He opened the exposed Spark chamber and leaned closer. He stayed here for a moment and then, he backed off and looked up at Optimus, smiling even wider than before.

"Well, congratulations, Optimus! Don't say it. Let me guess: Megatron is the co-creator."

The red and blue mech didn't answer, but he didn't need to anyway. The air-commander already had all the answers he had wanted, even a visual confirmation, but it was just too much fun to him to taunt Optimus like this.

"I knew it! That old fool … this is even better than I first thought! Don't you worry, Prime. I won't hurt them … yet! Maybe I'll raise them as my own heirs ... or I sell them to the higher bidder. Who knows? With the sparklings of Megatron and Optimus Prime the possibilities are limitless."

He patted his cheek, then once again pulled the larger mech down on optic-level, probably to force just another kiss on him, only to pull back shrieking and cursing and holding his dented nose plates. The rage and fear for his sparklings had give Optimus the strength to pull free and bit the other … hard!

"You'll regret that, Optimus" the seeker spit and stormed out of the cell without another word.

After he was gone Optimus seemed to shrink in himself and tried to curl together as good as he could, which wasn't much considering the way he was cuffed to the wall. He offline his optics and let the sobs he had been holding in escape his vocalize. Never in his life had he felt this dirty and used – and that was much to say considering he was bonded to the slag-maker himself.

Before Optimus wouldn't have thought it possible, but right now he wished for nothing more than for Megatron to find him quickly, before the devious jet was tempted to repeat what he had done to him, even if he would be locked way by his bondmate again. Maybe it was just the exhaustion or what the humans call "Stockholm syndrome", if he remembered correctly or maybe something entirely else making him think that, but right now anything Megatron might have planned for him sounded far more appealing than having Starscream touch him only one more time.

Upon his arrival at the base's docking bay Megatron had rushed out of the shuttle and down the hallways leading to the command centre, where he suspected to find Soundwave. He had ordered him to monitor the base and wait for his call, so it was the most logical place to begin his search. He didn't even bother looking for Optimus. Their bond had flared back to life earlier, proving that his partner was still alive, but not within close range and Megatron refrained from trying to reach him just yet. He couldn't know after all what was being done to the other just now and it wouldn't help his search if the backlash knocked him out. Still, the thought of what his bondmate – could he dare to call him "love" ... no. Not yet at least – might have to go through right now made the energon in his lines run cold and him faster down the corridors.

Starscream was a twisted and unpredictable being. Who knew what he had in store for his Autobot Leader? It depended on what exactly he knew about their relation, Megatron thought, although he doubted the seeker would need long to figure out the true nature of their relationship. There had after all been a reason once why he had made the treacherous little brat his second in command.

He reached the command centre in mere minutes and almost tore the door out his frame in his haste. Storming in Megatron saw the still form of his communication officer lying on the floor next to the main computer, effectively trapping Ravage under his bulky frame. The feline cassette mewled pitiful, unable to free himself.

"Starscream?" the silver mech asked and Ravage hissed and growled in reply, no doubt cursing the seeker and all his ancestors to the Pit with his limited vocal-processor. The Decepticon Leader hadn't actually needed a confirmation. The burn-marks on his faithful communication officer were evidence enough for just who's fault this was – he must have known Megatron would recognize them and still used them as if - no, not "as if", but just to mock him. It was an invitation and that was making the energon boil in his lines.  
Oh yes, Starscream was in for serve beating and he was sure Shockwave would also like to have his turn for endangering the well of his bondmate and their creations. True, Megatron hadn't been happy to find out his best officers were bonded to each other, but it certainly had its peaks aside from the usefulness of their creations as spies.

Now if he could just find that switch that would bring the mech out of stasis-lock. It was completely harmless, medics used it all the time, but the problem was it was usually well hidden. Patience wearing thin Megatron ordered Ravage to do it, the cassette should after all know where to search and he didn't indeed, uncovering the little switch under a cover in the right should of Soundwave. The Decepticon Leader pressed it twice – Ravage's paws allowed him to move almost without sound, but were absolutely useless when it came to things like this – and then waited.

Soundwave's visor flickered twice and then it became a band of shining bright red when the telepath fully onlined and slowly sat up. Still sluggish from the blast of the null ray he turned to face his Leader.

"Status report, Soundwave."

"Functionality: 67 percent rising. No permanent damage detected" the blue mech answered, but needed a notable moment longer than usually to do so. The blast must have scrambled his processors pretty well.

"What happened here?"

"Requested data: corrupted. Assumption: Starscream attacked from behind. Situation of prisoner: unknown. Assumption: Starscream took him. Reason: unknown. Assumption: another plot to take over" replied the officer in his usual monotonous voice, but Megatron was so used to it by now that he easily detected the hints of anger and shame the other felt about not having seen the attack coming and being unable to stop it. That and this had easily been the most the usually quiet mech had said in orns. The TIC had to be really fragged.

"Insolent little fool, how dare he take what's mine?" the silver mech snarled and offered a servo to Soundwave to help him up. The navy blue mech took it and was quickly pulled into a standing position beside his leader.

"Starscream: growing threat. Suggestion: permanent deactivation."

It was a familiar demand from his stoic communication officer, but this time he sounded far more threatening, his cold and emotionless tone making the words even scarier. No doubt Soundwave would be very happy to deliver the final blow, but if it came to that Megatron intended to keep for himself and right now he felt more temped than ever before to get rid of the liability that was his air-commander for good.

"How long since the attack?"

"Roughly computed time of departure: Thirty breems ago" Soundwave answered calmly, allowing Ravage to take refuge in his chest compartments and carefully staying out of his leader's way. One didn't have to be a telepath to notice that Megatron was ready to take some action and he didn't want to end up on the wrong end of his fusion canon.  
Megatron clenched his fists and cursed. Starscream could be about everywhere by now, but if he was lucky he still would be able to trace him. He would have to search every bit of the base, but that wasn't going to stop him. He would find something and he would find his bondmate and safe him and their sparklings before Starscream could inflict any irreparable harm on them.

He turned to his TIC once again. The silver mech knew that Soundwave would not like what he was going to order him to do, but this was more than just personal.

"Soundwave, you will return to the Nemesis. You are to take command until I come back. I'll go after Starscream and I will go alone. I'll contact you every cycle."

The telepath didn't answer right away, the only sight of his unwillingness to follow these orders, but he wasn't that annoying seeker. The blue mech knew his place and that he wasn't in the position to question his leader, even if he thought that the other was taking this matter way too personally. Still, with what he could have learned about the relationship between the leaders Starscream was now more dangerous than ever before. If any of this was to ever leak through to the other Decepticons Megatron would lose his credibility and in the process his position and Starscream, as the official second in command while Shockwave was on Cybertron, would become leader of the Decepticons and that was a horrible imagination.

"Query: What about Starscream?"

"If he's lucky I may let him live; otherwise I will return here alone with Prime alone. Now go!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron" the navy blue mech replied, a hint of annoyance leaking through his otherwise emotionless voice, before he turned and went to the docking bay. He really wasn't looking forward to return to madhouse the Nemesis had to be right now.

After the departure of his communication officer Megatron went to Optimus' room. The door had been forced open and the room was empty, as expected. The cuffs he had used to prevent his unwilling bondmate from leaving were open and he stares at them for a long moment, lost in his thought. He really hoped the other wasn't hurt. Granted, he hadn't threatened him very well either, Megatron was mech enough to admit that now, but he had never intended on inflicting any real harm on his bondmate.

Damn it all to the Pits, he really loved him, didn't he? It felt good to finally admit it and it saved a lot of time and energy to not fight that anymore. It was still strange and Megatron was far from admitting it out loud, but it was still a relieve ... except for the growing worry about how his other half thought about that or if he, maybe, somehow, felt something similar. If he had and had unintentionally (or maybe even knowingly) projected the feelings over their bond it would explain why Megatron had grown so attached to him over the past months.

"What the frag am I thinking! Curse you, Optimus, for making me this weak!" thought the silver tyrant and buried his fist deep inside the next wall. He wasn't angry at Optimus, not at all actually, but at himself for falling for the Autobot. The next time they met was bound to become really awkward, but that had to wait. He needed to find something that gave him a hint of his bondmate's whereabouts first. There had to be something somewhere. After all did even Skywarp leave a traceable energy signature when he warped from one place to another, but it seemed he had underestimated Starscream. He searched the "guest room" first, then the corridor to the communication room and after that room the shortest way from there out of the base, but he couldn't find anything, so the Decepticon started to check every other possible and impossible room for something, anything, that might give him a hint, but even after a whole circle he stood in the now chaotic med bay with absolutely nothing.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. There has to some ..." a sudden surge of energy in his spark interrupted Megatron. It wasn't a painful sensation, but not very comfortable either. Then it was gone again, leaving the mech to wonder what had just happened, before it returned stronger than before and forced him on his knees. He felt surprise and… pleasure? Why in the name of all that was holy was he feeling pleasure?

"What the frag?"

It felt almost like interfacing, but not as intense, and then disgust, pain and shame drowned his spark and he almost toppled over on the floor. The sensation became more and more powerful until suddenly it exploded in a mind-blowing melt of sheer pleasure, terrible pain, deep disgust and even deeper shame. Megatron screamed and writhed, then in stopped, leaving him drained and confused lying on the floor.

"What … the frag?" he again asked no one in special, trying to shake of the sluggish feeling. This easily was one of the strangest things that had ever happened to him and he already included waking up on an alien planet after four million years and accidently bonding to ... Prime. Of course, that was why the feelings had been damped. Optimus must have been projecting what he had been experiencing through their bond, probably unintentionally, but that didn't explain the disgust and shame the other was still sending, not to mention the self-disgust, sorrow and helpless anger, unless …

Primus below!

That disgusting, Pit-spawned, bastard of a seeker had raped his bondmate!

With a roar of limitless anger and hatred Megatron raged through the room like a hurricane, taking apart whatever got between his servos, but that still didn't silenced his wish to do the same with Starscream's internals. This time the white and red mech had really gone too far. He wouldn't just kill him, no, the insolent seeker would suffer like no being had ever suffered nor would ever again.

A signal coming from the communication room caught his audios at made him stop and run there, hoping that it would be Starscream and that he would get the chance to bury his servos deed into the little soon-but-not-too-soon-to-be dead seeker and it was him indeed, grinning like a Cheshire cat and looking as if he had just been declared king of the universe. The mere sight made Megatron want to tear those filthy optics out and crush his head in.

"Ah, Megatron. I suppose you got my message?" asked the red seeker deviously, snickering like the suicidal idiot he had to be.

"What do you mean, you pit spawned idiot? I just got here."

Of course he knew what the fragging jerk was talking about, but Megatron knew how much it angered Starscream to be not taken seriously and the seeker always grew careless when he was angry.

"Don't take me for a fool, Megatron! I know what's going on between you and your little Autobot pet! You're more of an idiot than I thought, old rust bucket, to bond with such filth!" he spit, but then stopped and took the time to calm down a little before speaking again, a little sensual smile playing on his faceplates. "But I must say that you have good taste. He was delicious and writhed and screamed so sweetly in my embrace … hummm, a real treat!"

Megatron almost drove his fist through the screen at that, but fought the urge down and instead just clenched his teeth and fists in pure and blissful rage. Oh, the things he would do to this little slaghead once he got his servos on him. He would torture him, then put him back together, then torture him a bit more and draw it again and again and again. First he would make him beg for his life, then he would make him beg to be just terminated and then he would give him time to heal only to start the circle again. He would make Starscream's suffering, especially his suffering, and his death an example for every being that ever would play with the thought to take what was his.

"Fragging bastard! Tell me where you take you punishment like a mech, or are you too much of a coward to face me? Ah, but I forgot, I'm talking with the king of all cowards!"

"I am no coward!" Starscream protested screeching. "And I'll prove it to you. I'll send you the coordinates of where you can find your precious little Autobot-pet, but there is a condition!"

"I'm in no mood for your games, Starscream! Tell me where you are and I may consider keeping you alive … for a while" replied the silver tyrant harshly. Oh yes, he would let the other alive and in pain, much pain.

"As if I'd believe that. I'll tell you where I keep Prime, but you have only two human days to get here and rescue him and if you fail…" the seeker leaned closer to the screen before continuing with a sickeningly sweet voice: "I'll keep him as my personal little slave. I liked the taste of I had of him earlier and as for the brats ... well, I think I'll keep them as my pets, or maybe sell them on the slave market. What do you think, will I get a better prize for them now or when they are a bit older?"

By now Megatron was seething, literally. How dare the little fragger to talk to him like that about his bondmate and their creations? But he knew if he wanted his family – the word alone send shivers down his spinal structure – back safe and sound, he would have to keep his temper in check for a while longer. Still that didn't take the steel cutting coldness out of his voice.

"Send the coordinates, Starscream, and then start praying for Primus to have mercy on your miserable little spark, because when I get you in my servos I will make you existence a never ending world of pain and horror. You'll have the Pit to pay, little flier. Nobody threatens Megatron and gets away with it!"  
 


	8. And the trap closed

Chapter 08: And the trap closed…

The coordinates Starscream had sent him were situated on a remote island of the Hawaiian archipelago. It was a wild, untamed and dangerous area, full of organic threats like active volcanoes and deep jungles, but the Decepticon leader wasn't one to be taken back by that kind of details.

After the contact with the little traitor had been broken, he hadn't lost any time before gathering all information he could find about his goal. The silver mech was no fool and knew quite well that finding the island had been the easy part. He knew his second too well and wanted to be prepared for all kind of traps and twisted flips of the odds.  
He sighed and cursed loudly, preparing to leave the moon base in his personal shuttle.

For now Starscream had the upper hand. He had Optimus and the knowledge of the area he was on and of course the seeker would try to stay as far away from the action as possible without losing control of his "game". He was a coward to the core – what sickened Megatron the most – and in that one aspect completely predictable, but he was expecting him and had probably the most painful and unpredictable of traps prepared only for him.

The tyrant hated to be in this situation! He was to one to set up the traps, not be led into them!

'Curse you, Starscream! Curse you to the deepest Pit!' thought the silver giant angrily as he took of the platform and headed for earth.

The information he managed to download from the pathetic network called "internet" about the island he was going to said many interesting things, but the most important one was that three quarter of the land was covered in molten lava and active volcanoes. That was worrying, because Cybertronians, although made of an almost indestructible alloy on human standards, weren't completely invincible and the heat of molten stone was one thing that could harm them. He could see why the humans had never colonized such Pit-like land. The mere heat of the air was sufficient to turn an organic into ashes in a minute … and him, too. It will just take longer. According to the calculations he had made he would have lost at least half of his outer shell within an earth day just because of the mere heat of the atmosphere there and then his circuits would follow. Starscream wouldn't even need complex traps, just something that kept him long enough on that island.

'Well, I'll just have to get in and out in less than a day' Megatron thought as he came closer to the Pacific Ocean.

In less than fifteen earth minutes he would reach his destination and then … well, he would figure something once he was there.

After cutting the communication with Megatron, Starscream granted himself a self-confident smile. He even chuckled a little, very satisfied with the turn the events were taking.  
He had the upper hand, for now, and was intending to keep it that way. He would have Megatron crawling at his feet and begging for mercy before two Earth days were gone by. The thought alone made him light headed and he wanted to share it with someone else. Going up, he took the direction of the cell he had made up not far away from the control and communication centre he had build inside that cave.

He smiled as he thought of how tough it would be for Megatron to even reach that location. He had of course placed some well-designed traps along the way, but it would be the area itself that will bring the demise of the warlord. The entire island seemed to be made of tunnels and caves – actually it must look a lot like that milk product, cheese, a sort called "gruyere", if he remembered correctly – formed by ancient and recent lava tubes. A huge underground labyrinth with truly impressive, natural traps. Starscream himself couldn't have thought of something so twisted. Sometimes nature truly amazed him with its complexity and with the addition of his own self-made traps ... well, to keep it short he really didn't wanted to be in his leader's place when the other stumbled into the "welcoming comity" the seeker had prepared. The thought of Megatron's face when he ran into them and the surprises left for him in the tunnels made him laugh openly as he entered the cell where he kept his prisoner.

Starscream didn't expect the sight of Prime to ever lose its effect. He was so helpless, so gorgeous, in one word: irresistible. He was hanging loosely in his restraints, his weight supported by his writs only – that would be painful when he woke up – his head resting on his chest and his optics offline. He was recharging, but not very peacefully if the quiet humming and whispering was anything to go by.

Stalking over Starscream noticed dried tears on the Autobot's exposed cheeks. He must have cried himself into recharge, and the jet couldn't help but grin at the thought. He had managed to make the great Leader Optimus Prime cry like a frightened, little sparkling! Quite an accomplishment, if he could say so himself, and he wanted to try it again. Breaking the proud and fearless Prime promised to be fun and he was actually a little turned on by that thought.

Unintentionally the mainly white and red mech leaned a bit closer and then he noticed something. The first time when they had been this close Prime had been quite defensive so it had slipped the seeker's attention, but now he could see quite well that, aside from the slight swelling of the other's chest there was also an almost invisible bump the abdomen area.

Starscream frowned intrigued and lightly and inquisitive, almost gentle, placed a hand there, feeling the tiny lump of swollen armour. He couldn't imagine why ... well, actually he could think of one reason, but the chances for that to happen were extremely low. On the other hand were they talking about Optimus Prime, the carrier of the Matrix of Leadership, also known as the Creation Matrix, and it wasn't impossible, the seeker thought as he let a single finger traces the outline of the tiny bump.

Unlike the mammals dominating this planet Cybertronians build the bodies of their offsprings by a medic or their creators and when the spark had matured inside it's bearer it would be put into the tiny spark-chamber, but in the academy Starscream had heard of some cases, one in special, where the sparkling protoform had been build inside his bearer-creator's chassis all by itself. A process like that needed a lot of energy and uncommon circumstances, or at least that was what they suspected. Back in his academy orns a bearing mech had been locked deep down in one of the raw-energon mines. He had been thought to be terminated in the explosion leading to the burying, but he survived and so did the sparkling. The raw energon in the mines had given him both the energy and material to self-create a protoform, but it was still a rarity and even more incredible in this case, seeing that the Prime was carrying twins. It would take twice the amount of energy and materials and probably also more time than an average "pregnancy" and … the tiniest of movement under his finger interrupted Starscream's train of thoughts and he couldn't help but smile a little. That was cute, somehow. The sparks must have connected to the tiny protoforms over night, he hadn't noticed anything, but then, he had been a bit busy.

"Keep your hands off me!"

The seeker was taken by surprise by the deep and tired voice that wrung him out of his musing and he complied without a second thought, taking a few steps back only to have Optimus glare down at him, still exhausted, but still notable angry. Quickly recovering Starscream grinned in amusement and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Had a good rest?"

"What do you want?"

"Not much, Optimus. I only wanted to see if you were comfortable, why so suspicious ... or are you afraid of me? You, the great Prime?" he dramatically put a hand on his chest and added mockingly. "My, my, Optimus, I'm honoured."

The Autobot leader chooses not to answer to that taunting and instead asked: "What were you doing?"

Starscream smiled a little, realizing that Prime didn't seem to know about the protoforms. Well, that wasn't exactly surprising. They were still tiny, he had had troubles to feel the movement and his fingertips were sensitive. He smiled and decided not to spoil him the surprise just yet.

"Nothing, I was just playing around, that's all. What can I say, you looked so beautiful in your recharge I couldn't resist…"

Optimus felt a sudden heat on his faceplates and he looked away ashamed. He still felt filthy and ... used, because of what Starscream had done a couple of cycles before and he didn't want to be reminded of that. The physical pain may be gone now, but the psychological scar would remain far longer.

Starscream decided to change the topic and, to be honest, Optimus silently thanked him for that.

"Your lover's on his way, Prime. But don't you worry; I have a lot of nice little things prepared only for him. He'll never make it here. You should be happy."

"You're a sick and twisted piece of scrap metal, Starscream" swore the Autobot leader as he glared at the red and the white jet.

"Am I? Oh, well, nobody's perfect, but you're getting me wrong there. I have no intention of killing Megatron just yet … I want him to suffer a lot, to beg me to deactivate him, and only then will I grant him his request … or maybe not. Whatever, you'll soon have a cellmate, Optimus, and I'll let this old piece of slag taste my revenge fully!"

The evil and through and through insane laugh made the energon on Optimus' lines run cold and send shivers down his spinal structure. They had declared the air-commander mad at more than one occasion, but now he started to fear it wasn't just the usual talking, but just plain true. Now all he could do was hope that Starscream had underestimated Megatron once again and that his bondmate was resourceful enough to get through whatever traps the twisted jet had set up for him.

Upon arriving in the immediate surroundings of the island, Megatron was welcomed by a very nasty explosion shaking the shuttle and making him swear loudly. It didn't take him long to discover what was going on.

Drones. Starscream had sent drones to take him down and not any sort, but war-drones. They were tough, destructive and very efficient, as to be expected of something Shockwave developed. Once programmed, they followed through with their order until they either succeeded or were destroyed in the process. Needless to say that the later wasn't very likely.

The silver tyrant let out a stream of obscenities as the shuttle was rattled by yet another explosion, louder and worse than the first, when the drones fired bombs and lasers at him. A shower of sparkles rain on him from a circuit panel above his head and half of the shuttle systems went offline.

"FRAG!"

His manoeuvrability was now almost inexistent, along with the stabilisator and the power of the main engines was down at 50%. For a moment the silver mech opted for abandoning the ship, but it still had more vigorous power than he.

Under more curses Megatron managed to redirect all the energy left to the engines and weapons from almost every other system, including stabilization and outer sensors, leaving him to fly and fight virtually blind.

Still the Decepticon leader had visual of three drones coming straight at him and locked the ship's weapons on them as good as he could with only his own battle computer to help and fired. He hit one critical, which crashed into the second. Both went down in flames, but the third was still functioning and launched a missile in his direction.  
Well, Megatron had no intention of being blasted to pieces by a mindless drone.

"Come here, you slagtard" he muttered under his breath, as the missile hit the right engine point black, disabling it for good. The poor little vessel shook as if it was about to fall in pieces, but the silver tyrant managed to stay airborne a bit longer, waiting for the drone to return into his view for another attack.

Good thing that Shockwave had never seen the need to give the drone any form of intelligence. They followed a predetermined attack pattern and would stick with it. It made them a bit easier to destroy and right now Megatron was really glad about it.

Megatron waited for the right moment before firing all he got at the drone, just as the drones launch his remaining missile on the shuttle. Both were hit critically and Megatron felt something hard and heavy strike his temples, sending him on the mangled floor. He saw the drone explode and then considered it better to "leave the sinking boat", as the humans said, before it met the same fate. Ignoring his aching processors completely he kicked open the only hatch and jumped, not caring to look out for more drones. He had no time for that.

Not even ten nanoclicks after he had left the shuttle it exploded in a bright ball of fire and molten metal. Megatron activated his antigravity system and watched the remainders of his vessel fall into the ocean and impact with the land that looked just as inviting as the exploding vessel. In reality the island looked even more like a natural trap than on the pictures, especially from above.

Everywhere was fire. Rivers, waterfalls, even lakes of molten lava and fire spitting mountains made the mech wonder if the little speck of land was maybe a giant smelting pit without a single solid spot – a quite convincing image of the Pit itself – and somewhere in that raging inferno was Optimus.

Megatron flew above the inferno for a while, the heat making his metal skin tickle and ache uncomfortably even from this height. It wasn't enough to cause real damages, though, not yet at least, but eventually it would.

Patience running thin now more than ever Megatron was close to giving up – he wouldn't put it beyond Starscream to intentionally lead him to the wrong place – but he could sense his distressed bondmate comparable close by and then he spotted it: the dark entrance of a cave leading underground. That made sense, he had to admit reluctantly. There was no place to hide on the surface of that molten, so Starscream must have gone underground.

Megatron didn't bother staying outside any longer and landed directly in the cave, only to discover that the heat was even worse inside. His cooling system came online almost immediately, trying to keep his body from overheating, but that didn't stop him from slowly going deeper, although he stayed much alerted, taking in every detail in order to spot any trap before it hit him. With Starscream one never knew what to expect. Anything could happen and Megatron wasn't willing to let the little slagger win, not now and certainly not later either.

The first mile was surprisingly easy, making the warlord even more suspicious. He had expected one trap right at the entrance and at least three more between here and there, but then he quickly understood why Starscream hadn't thought it necessary to lay a trap in this part of the maze. Turning a corner Megatron stopped dead as he reached a pool of molten lava blocking his path. He was a little taken aback by the sudden delay and opted for searching for another way, when Starscream voice cut his retreat, probably through a speak since he couldn't see the little coward anywhere.

"No, no, Megatron, no cheating" teased the mockingly cheerful voice. "Just going back would be a little too easy, don't you think?"

A rumbling sound could be heard and a large rock fell from the ceiling and blocked the path from where Megatron had come. The seeker, he realised, must have planed this for a long while already and had just been missing a proper bait.

"Show yourself, coward!" bellowed Megatron threateningly. "Traitor, if you have any honour left, come here and face me one-on-one!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Don't take me for a fool, Megatron. You agreed to play my game and now you want to change the rules? Shame on you. I have the control, and I can do whatever I want to and there's nothing you old piece of scrap metal could do about that – and don't forget than I could kill Prime and the little bastard he's carrying in the blink of an optic, you you'd be better off not to piss me off any further" scowled the jet, still mocking and taunting. "This is the first of many challenges I have prepared for you: you have to get to the other side of the pool without using your antigravity. I have installed a device to keep you from cheating and – just in case you have lost track of time – you only have 38 hours left"

With that the speakers went dead and Megatron was left fuming and cursing all evil known to Cybertronians and humans on the treacherous seeker.

"Slaggin' glitch! If you dare to lay a single servo on him, I'll scrap you limb from limb!"

In a fit of rage, the Decepticon leader blasted two of the speakers he had located during Starscream's speech into oblivion with his fusion canon. Thought of murder and torture wandering through his mind, he tried to move the large rock blocking the path behind him, even blast his way through, but even using all his strength he wasn't even able to make that chunk of rock budge a bit. Megatron had to accept that ahead was the only way, so the Decepticon swallowed his anger and studied the area carefully. There were some formations of solidified lava sticking out of the burning sea. Their surface was flat and they were close enough to reach the other side jumping from one to the next, given that they were solid and stable and that he didn't slip. Even a Cybertronian couldn't survive in a pool of molten lava; his armour would melt away in minutes, but thanks to Starscream he didn't have a choice.

Megatron allowed himself the time to think this through one more time, then picked up some rocks – broken lose by his little anger fit – and threw one the first and on second thought also one on the second rock formation, storing the other stones in subspace to have his hands free. Only when nothing happened – and with nothing he meant no suspicious sound, no crumpling of the feet and no interrupted lasers – he braced himself and jumped. The first step was easy, he didn't even stumble, so were the second and the third. Only three more to go; a good thought seeing that he was becoming dangerously hot as the breems passed and then that happened what he had suspected the whole time. A buzzing sound, making the warlord lift his head just in time to see four mini war drones – just as resistant as the big ones, but more flexible in their programming – coming from the tunnel in front of him. He barely had time to duck the first attack wave as the mini-bots flue over his head, almost sending him crashing into the next rock.

"Curse you, Starscream!" swore the silver tyrant as he got up and fired at the closest drone, making it crash into the lava, but the three others were coming back for another round. Megatron crouched on the rock, ready to send those drones into oblivion, but he was hit in the shoulder and stumble backwards, almost falling in the pool as he lost his balance for a klick, but he regained it quickly and fired back at the mini war drones. Another exploded in a million of tiny bits, the remaining two took up the chase. Showing skills of acrobatic and quickness he himself wouldn't have believed he possessed Megatron jumped to the other side of the pool.

Once back on definitely safe ground he turned around quickly, dodged a blast to the head and shot the thrusters of the leading drone with his fusion canon, sending crashing first into the other, then both into the pool of molten lava. The Decepticon leader watched the room closely and then lowered his uncomfortable hot canon slowly. The "victory" – although it wasn't a real one, since his opponents had only been mindless drones – but it left him in a slightly better mood. Still, when got his claws on the real target the seeker would pay dearly for what he put him, put them both, through.

From his control centre Starscream was enjoying the show shamelessly, laughing and mocking the efforts Megatron was putting to get through his first trial. At first the red and white jet had considered using only the natural trap that was the lava pool, but after seeing how easily Megatron was mastering it, he decided to make the challenge a bit more difficult by sending in the drones. After all didn't he want the silver tyrant to think he was going to go easy on him.

When Megatron almost fell into the lava, Starscream cheered and respectively groaned disappointed when the other regained his balance, reached the other side of the pool and to top that also destroyed all the drones.

Ah, well, it has been as good show as anyway.

Turning in his seat Starscream grinned wickedly at the second mech present in the room. Optimus Prime seems a little sick in the tank after what he just witnessed and return the look with a murderous glare.

"Aw, what's the matter, Optimus? You're not enjoying the show? I must say I'm disappointed. I granted you the best seat after all!" snickered the twisted mech in a falsely hurt tune. Then he got up and walked over to the kneeling mech.

"Maybe you need to be a bit closer" he mused and pulled the larger mech to his feet, making him stumble closer to the screen where Megatron could be seen walking through yet another tunnel. Trashing and flailing the Autobot leader tried to get free from the jet's grip, but it was no use. Starscream must have done something to prevent him from using his usually quite impressive strength, since it definitely wasn't the sparklings fault. What, he couldn't say, only that if he could he would have broken free from his restraints long ago and Starscream would have never be able to … The thought alone still made him sick.

"Don't touch me, fragger!" he commended in his best "leader" tune, but it didn't faze the jet a bit. "You will pay direly for all of this!"

"Now, now, stop struggling, Optimus. It's not good for the sparklings" mocked the seekr and almost gently patted the other's chest plates. Then he pressed him on the ground next to his chair and tightened the cuffs holding his wrists and ankles together on the armrests and legs.

"Now sit tight and keep quiet. You haven't even seen the best part yet."

It was easy to lose one's track of time in the dark, but Megatron was sure at least two hours must have gone by since he ran into the last trap, another two since the first one. They had been simple; ground that suddenly gave in, rock avalanches, a waterfall made of lava he had had to get behind – one word: rock plate. Of course had every trap been tricky in their own way and the mini drones were starting to get on his nerves, but they still had been comparable to what he had expected easy to master and none of them had made him feel as uneasy as the current lack of any trap at all. The worst was yet to come, that much was sure, and Starscream must have something very wicked in mind for him, he just held it back, enjoying the thought that in contrast to Megatron he knew what his next "torture" would be.

Well, except for the heat and time the challenges and more importantly the dead ends had cost him, the Decepticon lord didn't feel very threatened yet.

And he didn't like it at all. The tension coming over their bond from Optimus' side wasn't helping either, but at least it pulled him in the right direction.

Another hour passed like that and then ... he couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but something changed. It was only faint and he would have missed it completely if he wouldn't have been twelve times more careful than usual. He stopped and looked around, puzzled.

The tunnel hadn't change a bit for at least four miles and by now he sure it wasn't something physical, but either a virus – where from he would have to wonder – or a chemical of some sort, probably spayed in the air around him. Now only a few chemicals had the potential to cause damage to a Cybertronian and Megatron was sure Starscream knew them all and had exposed him to one with a probably tranquilizing-effect.

Splendid.

Megatron started to feel a little dizzy and tried to run out of the contaminated area, but to no use. The chemicals must have been sprayed in all tunnels, he realised, with a low concentration, and only now he was starting to feel the effects.

The dizziness increased dramatically and Megatron fell to his knees, unable to keep his balance.

"Starscream, you… slaggin' … coward …" the silver tyrant breathed as he felt his elbow fail to support his torso any longer and he landed on his face in the dirt.  
The last thing he saw was a pair of not-Optimus-blue feet approaching and a disgustingly cheerful voice from somewhere above.

When he came back online, the first thing Megatron noticed were the cuffs restraining him, the second that pinned to a wall, dangling with most of his weight from only his wrists was by far the most uncomfortable position he had been in. Period.

He powered up his optics and first saw only red and blue on black and brown, then the shape of his bondmate became more clear. Without a second thought the first thing he did was to give him a throughout once over. Physically he seemed comparable well. All limps were where they belonged, minus the mask, no leaking fluids, no sparks to be seen anywhere, only his optics were too dim, indicating that he was underfueled, but the feedback he got from their bond was anything but reassuring. Optimus felt shame, hurt, anger and sadness – only the later directed at him, the rest mainly at himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned as well as relieve to see the other online radiating in his voice and through their bond.

"Mostly, but Starscream isn't going to be once I get my servos on him!" Megatron promised them both with murder in his voice. "You?"

"Have been better."

Well, that was more honest than the Decepticon had expected and actually were there a lot things he wanted to tell his bonded, but a certain seeker that just didn't want to drop dead under his glare, chose that moment to make his presence known – probably the first good thing he had done in a very long time.

"Sleeping beauty finally awoke?"

"Starscream, release me at once!"

"No, I don't think I'll do that, Mighty Megatron. You look great as a trophy on the wall. Exactly like I wanted you, except for the body attached to the head, but that is something I can just as well correct later." He then turned to Optimus and asked, mockingly: "What do you thing, sweetspark? Doesn't he look great in that position?"

"You are so slagged, Starscream… I'll dismantle you slowly! Just wait 'til I'm free…" Megatron cut in harshly, pulling at his restraints, but they proved to be much more resistant than they looked.

Starscream only laughed and slowly came to stand beside Optimus, resting a blue hand on his chest and caressing it gently, teasingly. He licked his lips suggestively and send a wink in Megatron's direction, before pressing a bit closer.

The silver tyrant growled and pulled harder at his restrains, but only succeeded in hurting his shoulder. Something seemed to be draining all his strength from him.

"Get your hands off him!"

"And why would I do such a thing, Megatron? Your mate his so tempting and gorgeous, candy to the optic ... I just want another taste of him, that's all!"

Optimus seemed to shrink under the touches of the jet and he offline his optics, apparently doing his best to not react, but soon he couldn't help but moan a little under the expert fingers of the twisted mech. The fact that Megatron was watching them closely, cursing and trashing like mad, turned Starscream on even more.

The bound Decepticon lord couldn't do anything but watch has his bondmate getting raped once again. Optimus tried to block their bound, but traces of shamed, unwanted pleasure and self-loathing leaked through and mingled with helpless anger.

When he got out of this, Megatron swore, he would keep that Pit-spawned fragger alive so he could torture him for all eternity!

The horrible show found an end only when Starscream lived up to his name in ecstasy and lust and pulled the Autobot leader with him, only that the red and blue mech howled in pain, not pleasure. After that, the jet unwrapped himself from his unwilling partner's frame and turned to face his leader, an expression of pure satisfaction and smugness on his faceplates.

"Ah, that was good… Now, if you'll excuse me, dear leader, I have a call to make!"

Megatron screamed all obscenities known to human and Cybertronian kind after the seeker until he was out of earshot. Then he turned back to Optimus only to see the proud and fearless Autobot leader sobbing like a sparkling, trying to curl in on himself regardless of the impossibility of it in his current situation. His head was bowed, resting on his chest plates, devoid of all the greatness, authority and pride it had been help up with. Usually the silver mech would have found the sight pitiful at best, but with the bond now wide open again, he felt all the despair, the pain and the deep sorrow running though his mate, the self-loathing and the loneliness.

It was spark-breaking and maybe for the first time Megatron opened his side of the bond fully and send Optimus all his sympathy and love. He just couldn't stand to see his Prime like that, he wanted him to know he was loved, madly, truly, deeply, that he wasn't alone and would never be again. They were two now, four if he also counted the sparklings in already, and he found himself promising his partner everything he could think of through the bond. That they would get through this together, that he would get them out of here and if he didn't Soundwave would find a way, he always did, and then they would make Starscream pay dearly. He painted out a future where they would end this suddenly very unimportant war and raise their creations together, promised all the things he wanted to be true and didn't allow to be doubted even by himself. Maybe he would rescind half of that later and deny he ever said such things, but right now it were the truest words ever spoken, even if they couldn't really talk though the bond.

The red and blue mech lifted his head slowly and looked at his (former?) nemesis amazed and disbelieving, then his features became softer and again energon tears ran out his azure blue optics.

"Thank you" was all he said and Megatron was convinced that he had never seen anything as beautiful as the small, loving smile ghosting over the Prime's lips.  
 


	9. How the Mighty had Fallen

Chapter 09: How the mighty had fallen

Two days had gone by since Soundwave had returned to the Nemesis and the lack of news from his leader was starting to make him more than just worried.

After all their commanding officers had gone mysteriously missing in a matter of hours, the Decepticons hadn't known what to do with themselves and since no one had taken command they had for the most part just taken the orn free and waited for someone to start giving orders. Thinking about it the communication officers was glad that most Decepticons lacked imagination and ambition, although they were quite inventive when it came to destruction and torture – blessed be Primus that Skywarp hadn't taken over. Under his command the Nemesis wouldn't have lasted long enough for Soundwave to return to anything.

On second thought was the purple seeker acting as out of character as Megatron when it concerned the Prime, if not worse. He didn't say a word, even when he was informed of his punishment for not seeing to his duties, along with most of the other Decepticons. He just silently stood at Thundercracker's side when the blue seeker asked Soundwave more or less in private if he knew where Starscream was. Apparently the air commander had left without telling them – or anyone else for that matter – where to, leaving the seekers to care for themselves. Taking his knowledge about Starscream's recent activities and the trine-mentality of seekers into account, so all the TIC told them was that Starscream would be considered a deserter until further noticed and send them back on their posts.

Actually that was his answer to all questions. Technically the warriors had the right to know what was going on and denying them the information was potentially risky, but it was a lot harder to explain Megatron's sudden absence after he had had just returned, not to mention that the truth was not an option. The seemingly emotionless mech couldn't answer most of them anyway, simply because he didn't know himself and about the rest Lord Megatron had strictly forbidden him to talk about with anyone – a mindset Soundwave shared to its fullest. If the troops had only the faintest doubt about the legitimacy of Megatron's leadership a mutiny would be their smallest problem. Granted, some were loyal enough to Megatron it wasn't likely that they would change that attitude – and he had a good idea who that would be – but the others … well, he just would have hope that certain news wouldn't spread in the ranks, but of course that was too much to ask.

He should have known something like this would happen when Megatron stopped calling in and didn't react to his attempts to contact him. Still he had to give Starscream some credit. All the seeker needed were two days and one call, two if he counted the one that Megatron had received in the Moonbase, to achieve what the Autobots hadn't managed in millennia of war.

Between two shifts, when most of the Decepticons were gathering in the rec. room to refuel and socialise, as far as one could call provoking and wrestling that, all screens in the ship suddenly came to life.

"Greetings, fellow Decepticons" Starscream's voice rang through the halls and rooms of the underwater base, cocky and smug and with a hint of sadistic pleasure. "I have something very important to tell you concerning your Mighty Leader – oh, and by the way, Soundwave, you can stop trying to cut me off. I made sure that it is impossible before contacting you."

The communication officer growled slightly, making the mechs around him step back in fear. He was indeed trying to cut the seeker short by locating and then scrambling his comm. link signal, but the jet was on all frequencies and had done something to the systems that kept him from doing anything. The whole ship seemed to be virtually under Starscream's control, but Soundwave wouldn't give up, although the program the seeker had used was so complicated and illogical he didn't even know where to begin.

"Fine, suit yourself." the SIC sighed mockingly, watching the other through the security cameras. "It's time for the main event anyway. Now, I'm sure you all wonder by now where Megatron is and to keep it short: I have him!"

The image on the screen moved and then the inside of what looks like a cell appeared in the field. Many gasps and surprised exclamations erupted in the Decepticons' when their leader was shown, effectively restrained against a wall behind Starscream. The glare he shot at the seeker should have turned him into a heap of molten slag, begging for his miserable life, but the smaller mech didn't even flinch, only laughed manically and further turned the camera to also get the second prisoner into the picture.

Chained to the wall opposite of Megatron was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.

Realisation brought quite a few to the edge of a processor lock up, others in a state of amazement, as far as they were able to process what they were seeing that is. Starscream had managed to capture and effectively bound the two most powerful mechs they knew of all by himself? Incredible, unbelievable, and yet the proof was right before their optics.  
Satisfied with the reaction he got Starscream snickered and moved closer to his captives. He stopped beside the immobilized form of Optimus Prime and the Autobot visibly stiffened, glaring daggers at the smirking seeker.

"Well, looks like I got you all hooked now and that wasn't even the best part yet!"

The air commander leaned closer to the bound Autobot. For a moment it looked as if he wanted to slap him or something similar, but he didn't. Instead, he just gently patted the semi's chest mockingly and the mech tried to twist away from him. The Prime almost seemed frightened, but that couldn't be, could it? Autobots had the nasty habit of never showing fear, no matter what you threw at them, so why should their leader, of all mechs, be an exception to the rule? And why was Starscream stalling when he had more to tell them than this?

"You see" the red and white seeker said, directed at the intrigued Decepticons. "Getting Prime here was fairly easy, since Megatron had him already wrapped and packed, but the funny part is: with Optimus you can make our dear leader do about anything you want, including running head first into a most obvious trap, what only proves what I've always said: Megatron's incompetence as a leader."

"It's not as if you've proven to be any better" someone, it didn't matter who, snored and another added teasingly: "Yeah. How long will it last this time? So far everything has returned to normal within what, two days? Certainly not more than three, and it always ended with you reduced to spare parts."

Starscream didn't jump to the bait, at least not in his usual way. He just leaned against Prime – who looked as if he would bit the seeker's head off if the flier would be just a bit taller – and pulled his faceplates into the mockery of a shocked expression.

"You would honestly continue to follow that good for nothing bonded of an Autobot?"

Those who had dared to go back to their energon started to cough violently, most just laughed hysterically and Soundwave... well, Soundwave really wouldn't have minded to get a processor lock up right away, so he could later pretend this never happened. There were just things even he couldn't face with stoic calm and one of them was the certain and unpreventable downfall of his leader.

"Oh, didn't I mention that? Well, our dear leader got himself bonded to Optimus Prime and he managed to knock him up, with twins at that."

For a moment it was deadly silent, and then everyone broke out in hysterical laughter. It was a natural reaction considering how ridiculous this sounded not only to a bunch of narrow-minded warriors, but the problem was that Starscream knew very well that he was right and he had the means to prove it, what he announced to do right now.  
Even over the admittedly not very good quality of the video fed it was visible how both leaders tensed and started to fidget and when the seeker pulled out a tool only Soundwave and Optimus recognised right away the Prime started to trash violently. It was a justified, but absolutely none-effective attempt and in the end were his chest plates opened anyway. Many Decepticons actually blushed a little when the spark chamber was so carelessly revealed and when Starscream actually had the guts to caress it some even turned away. It wasn't out of decency or embarrassment, but the spark chamber was the most intimate and sensitive part of any Transformer and Decepticons were in general very closed up, literally, as a measure of self-preservation. Megatron on the other hand wasn't bothered in the least about seeing a revealed spark chamber, but about the careless part and about whose spark chamber it was that and especially that the seeker dared to touch what was his.

"You fragging sunovaglitch, keep your filthy hands away from my bondmate!"

Stunned silence. Skywarp's legs actually gave in – why exactly was most mechs' guest – and Soundwave decided that now the red and white seeker had finally and permanently overstepped his values as an air commander and no matter what Megatron ordered he would turn the air commander into a scrap pile next chance he got. Not that he expected to be stooped for any other reason than that Megatron wanted to do it himself.

"Oh, don't get your wires in a knot" Starscream put the silver mech off and raised the tool again. The amount of curses and promises of torture that should forever be known as the absolute maximum of causable pain was beyond description and actually really made Starscream back away from the Autobot again – who instantly closed his chest plates again and tried to curl together – but he had brought his point across anyway, because between all the foul words "keep the frag away from my sparklings" could be heard out loud and clear.

"Why, thank you for your cooperation" Starscream grinned in the silence that followed on both sides of the monitor. On one side it was out of shock, on the other because Megatron had run out of air.

"Spares me the trouble of endangering the little pests any further. Alive they are far more valuable, don't you agree?" he asked mockingly and tried to pat the larger mech's cheek, but almost lost some servos in the process.

"Watch it or I will gag you! Now where was I? Oh yes, the sparklets. Well, as I said, they have more value alive, so the medical scans and his little temper fit will have to do."

The results of a scan appeared on the monitor. Of course most couldn't really decipher what that data meant and looked expectantly at Soundwave, but the stoic third in command remained silent. He couldn't stop this from happening, but he surely wouldn't aid Starscream's scheme either, so the optics turned at Hook, who was also silent at first, but then he just burst.

"What the slag is the meaning of this!"

"What? What does it say?"

"The Prime is fragging bearing, that's what!" the medic fretted and went into a triad of insults, cursing the silver tyrant and his ancestors down to the very first Cybertronians and as soon as the first shock was overcome many joined him.

How could Megatron, the Mighty Leader of the Decepticon, the Slag-Maker himself, betray them and their cause like that?

At this point Soundwave was in a state of desperation, but for what he couldn't quite tell right now. The rec. room had turned into a war zone with two fractions, the one still loyal to Megatron – sadly the smaller group – strangely enough led by seekers. Usually fliers in general were known to rather flock together and always sided with their own first, especially trines, but it appeared Starscream had now even crossed this last line of support. He now had nothing but the betrayal the others felt and under other circumstances the TIC would have maybe even pitied him, but seeing as things were the small mech deserved whatever horrible end fate had in store for him and it would be an end, he would take care of that.

Starscream watched the chaos he had created for a moment with a mirthful smile, but grew bored of not being the centre of attention any longer fast and started to cut the growing arguments short.

"I see you start to get my point. With Megatron bonded to an Autobot he is hardly fit to lead us into victory against them any longer and seeing how you already are at each others' throats it should be clear that I'm the only one able to lead the Decepticons back to glory."

"Starscream: Inferior" Soundwave boomed. Usually he didn't pick fights out of his own accord, but, as his creations had put it so nicely, sometimes a mech had to do what a mech had to do. The seeker had dared to dishonour the sacred union of a sparkbond and being bonded himself the telepath took this one personally, more than before.

"Megatron: still rightful leader" he added for good measure, effectively enraging Starscream this time. Meanwhile the silver mech in question was too busy with worrying about his mate to really care about his army falling apart, but by now Soundwave couldn't hold it against him anymore. He still wasn't happy about whom his lord was bonded to, but it was still good to know Megatron had started to act like a real bondmate and care for his partner, even if it was a little too late to prevent this worst-case-scenario.

"I will rejoin with you in two earth-days after I finished my other businesses. I'm expecting to be welcomed accordingly, because I will return as your supreme leader and then, Soundwave, we will see who is inferior!" the red and white seeker growled and with that the screen went blank and the rec. room turned back into a war ground.

It was questionable whenever or not it had been his intent, but the Decepticons hadn't been the only ones to receive Starscream's transmission and by pure chance most Autobots had also been in the rec. room for refuel at that time.

Seeing Starscream's twisted grin appear on the big screen in the centre of the room came had easily caught their attention and in almost no time everyone not present had been called to see what was happening.

It was unquestionable a relief to see Optimus alive and in one piece, but it would have been much better if he hadn't been at Starscream's mercy. It didn't take Prowl's battle computer to realise the very real danger the Prime was in, neither Ratchet's medical knowledge to see that their leader was on the edge of breaking, physically and mentally, what left much room to imagine what horrible things the seeker must have done to him before initiating this contact.

Upon seeing how the red and blue mech was threatened the room literally erupted in enraged shouts of disbelief and disgust. Their opinion of the Decepticons and especially Starscream had never been high; but that he would steep this low just to satisfy his hunger for power was beyond words. The most vocal were the Hatchet, Jazz and surprisingly also Bumblebee, who most of times he was the personification of friendliness. The twins even tried to jump and destroy the monitor in lack of a better suiting way to vent their burning anger, but were tackled down just in time.

"That slagger, how dare he!" and similar things that should not be repeated in the presence of minors were shouted through the room and Ironhide just stood there, seething silently and radiating a lust for energon that made the others unconsciously back away from him. If looks could kill, the screen as well as Starscream would have already turned into black holes and who wasn't joining the general shouting match started to whisper and give him worried looks, but to their luck the red mech didn't notice. In fact, the only thing he noticed was the screen ... and then he shot it, as if he had to kill it. The explosion was quite spectacular to say the least and all that was left was a heap of scraps and scorch marks.

"Much better" the weapon specialist said into the silence, but his clenching fists and trembling shoulders betrayed his still raging want to destroy something, anything, preferably a certain seeker.

The first daring to approach him was Prowl, laying a heavy servo on the tense shoulder.

"Ironhide?" he said calm and steady. Behind him Ratchet edged closer, calculating the chance for either a fried circuit or Prowl getting some serious dents considerably high, and behind him the twins, as always nowadays. Strangely enough the only one not noticing that development was Ratchet himself but given the reputation of both parties involved so far no one had dared to inform the medic and as long as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would restrain Ironhide should he go berserk it didn't really matter for who's sake.

"That perverted little psycho, I'll rip out his spark!" the red mech mumbled, barely noticing the others around him until the tactician squeezed his shoulder tighter. He had to snap Ironhide out of this before it got out of hands and knowing the weapon specialist, that could and would end very ugly.

"Ironhide, calm down!I need you at full capacity. With a fried circuit you won't be of any help to Optimus and without you we can't get him out!"

It took a moment longer, but then blazing, almost white optics returned to their usual blue and focused on him with a short flicker in Ratchet's, Sunstreacker's and Sideswipe's general direction. There was still murder in them, but at least the weapon specialist had most of his senses back in order and nodded to the Datsun to make him know he had understood him and was alright. He would keep his cool and Prowl relaxed a little, relieved to be spared the needs to restrain an enraged Ironhide. He really wouldn't have liked to go through with that, not with the Prime needing their help so much. That Optimus was bonded to Megatron and carrying their sparklings and that rescuing him would mean to also kind of rescue the (former?) Decepticon Leader, but he pushed that thought aside for now. They would deal with that when it came up, but first they had to focus on the task at hand. Everything else would become complicated soon enough.

"Okay, gentlemechs, we are back ta square one. We need ta find the big guy and this base doesn't run itself, so it's back ta work" Jazz announced that the show was over. It wasn't fair on them, he knew, and he would like nothing more than to vent his own frustration and anger, but Prowl was right: first things first.

Ironhide mumbled something about "shooting range" and left with everyone else, leaving Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee alone in the rec room.

"I don't like this. I fear Starscream has something planed that will leave all our imaginations behind. We need to find Optimus as soon as possible."

"What about Megatron?" Bumblebee asked hesitatingly. "Are we, you know, rescuing him, too?"

That was an awkward question indeed, but asked so directly Prowl couldn't push it aside again. It was obviously that Starscream wanted to torture Megatron as much as Prime, maybe as revenge for all the failed attempts to take over, or it was something personal, or Primus knew why. Point was that the silver mech seemed to be taking this personal, at least he had looked as if and that was not the only thing that was off, but the tactician couldn't put a finger on it just yet. Not to mention that something about Optimus' frame had looked strange, too, and that had nothing to do with the restraints or what Starscream had done. He would have to ask Ratchet to have a look at the footage later. Maybe Megatron had something to do with that, maybe not, and maybe he Decepticon would be a problem … or the solution to theirs.

Prowl's thought came to a sudden halt. How Megatron could be the solution to their problem? That didn't make sense and, to be honest, this was starting to become too confusing for his battle-computer.

"I don't know, Bumblebee, but I have a feeling that we may be in for a surprise before this is through." answered the Datsun thoughtfully. "For now we will concentrate on Optimus. He's not on the moon anymore, but he's somewhere on this planet."

"Yeah, maybe, but that mudball's big, ya know, Prowler?"

Jazz' expression was serious for once and he was leaning casually on a table in the centre of the room, arms crossed before his chest and starring intensely at his bondmate. The other Autobots agreed sadly at that, but they weren't going to give up just yet.

"Perceptor!" he suddenly said and activated his com. It was embarrassing, but the scientist was holed up in his lab so much sometimes he actually forgot they had a scientist in their mid that was neither a large shuttle nor tended to blow up stuff on a daily base.

:: Prowl to Perceptor. ::

:: Perceptor here, how may I help you, Prowl? ::

:: The transmission, do you think you could do something with those stone walls? They looked natural. ::

:: Oh. Yes, that could maybe narrow the possible locations Prime could be down. If you would give me the footage I can see what I can do. I'll contact Beachcomber right away, Perceptor out. ::

"You know he was probably already on it, don't you?"

Prowl wanted to protest, but knew his mate was right. They definitely weren't giving Perceptor enough credit, they were forgetting to give many mechs the credit they deserved and little did he know that only two days later they would get some needed but much unexpected allies to back them up in their search for their leader and something they had forgotten they had searched for a long time already.

*~*Unknown Location*~*

Megatron came back online, slowly and painfully.

After Starscream had cut the communication with the Decepticon base, he had knocked both Megatron and Optimus out with a circuit breaker. The procedure was painful and the after-effects would last for at least another earth day, no matter how tough the mech in question was. He would feel dizzy and would have stiff joints, as well as a processor ache from the pit, and he actually had those, but that didn't stop him from seething over Starscream's last words before he had knocked him out. He had said he would take good care of his Decepticons while he would rot on some remote and forgotten place in the universe and the worst thing was: he had not a single insult and threat in any language left that he hadn't already thrown at the seeker, but at the end of it Starscream would regret that Megatron hadn't terminated him before this whole mess just as much as the silver mech did.

Megatron groaned frustrated and forced his optics online, but as soon as he saw his surroundings he wished he hadn't. Bright light assaulting his optics through the otherwise impenetrable canopy of leafs intensified the pain in his already throbbing CPU and compartments of the thick layer of half-rotten leafs and branches he laid on were irritating his joints and sensory and the air ... it was so moist and hot it was almost steaming and he didn't even want to think about what effects that kind of weather would have on his circuits.  
His thoughts were cut short by a pained moan coming from his right side. Next to him was Optimus, curled in a ball and hugging himself and obviously suffering. It was good to have the other by his side without the chains hopefully far away from hopefully horrible suffering seeker and the sight would have been admittedly cute when the Prime wouldn't be in such a miserable state. He was still in once piece, but their bond was wide open and vibrating with self-loathing, shame and pain. A lot of pain actually that came from their sparklings and the spot below his spark casing, where unbeknown to them the protoforms were growing slowly.

Another low, painful moan escaped the Prime. He shivered worse that the leaves over them, signs of the terrifying nightmare had to hold him captive for he was still unconscious as it seemed.

Leaning closer Megatron grabbed Optimus' shoulder and shook him firmly.

"Prime? Prime! Time to wake up, sleepy head!"

The red and blue mech didn't just come online, he jumped, literally, and started to flail wildly, hitting the silver mech with surprising strength, but Megatron still struggled him down with ease and pinned the semi.

"Calm down, Prime. It's just me" he wanted to snap, but couldn't. The influence of the bond was too strong, so he just held his bondmate and repeated the last sentence softly, at least for his standards, until the other had calmed down.

"Oh, Primus, my head!"

"Yeah, well you are not the only one. We need to move, get up" the Decepticon grumped detangling himself from the Prime and doing his best not to look at him while standing up.  
Talking about embarrassing. Why did it have to be Optimus who had such an effect on him? Why did anyone need to have such an effect on him?

The Autobot looked around with as little movement as he could, slowly starting to relax a bit when he found absolutely no semi large areas of white or red that wasn't part of his own armour or the strange, reddish quality of the light. This was definitely not earth's atmosphere, he noticed, and the vegetation was too big and dense for any of the earth ecosystems.

"Where are we? This looks like nothing I've ever seen or heard of on earth."

"Best guess? Organic backwater planet somewhere in the universe, now get up. We don't know what else is on this planet" Megatron replied and reached out to pull the other up, only to have Optimus wince away from him. Now the Decepticon would never admit it out loud, as he kept it with many things running through his processor since they bonded, but it actually hurt somewhere in his spark to have Prime fear him now, even if it maybe wasn't him in person, but his touch and what it reminded him of.

Backing off the silver mech let his mate try himself and took a closer look around, but all he could see were trees and even more trees, nothing to give him a hint about where they were.

That wasn't good to say the least and, seeing that a brief system scan told him that any means for him to contact someone or find out where they were had been removed as well as his locator and even the emergency sender, it didn't look as if it would get any better anytime soon. It was probably the same with Optimus, but he didn't ask. The red and blue mech was already stressed enough without knowing that they were stranded on an alien, probably hostile planet without maps, equipment or at least weapons and as long as the Autobot never learned about that he actually tried to have consideration for him he allowed that to happen.

Optimus needed three tries, each ending with him landing on his aft and groaning painfully, holding his abdomen, but then he finally stood, wobbly, stooping and he looked as if he would collapse any moment although the gravity of the planet was thiner than on earth, but at least he stood.

The Decepticon stepped closer, mindful of the other's reaction, then carefully pulled his arms away so he could have a look at him, optics narrowing down on the slightly swollen bump that had grown beneath Optimus' chest plates during the last few days. He had a semi good guess about what that meant and couldn't quite decide whenever to be relieved about that development or not.

"I'm no medic" he started slightly hesitating when fear started to colour their bond from the Prime's side. "But it seems the Protoforms are growing within you."

"What? Why? How is that even possible?"

"How should I know? Maybe because of the Matrix. That thing was suspicious to me from the start."

Optimus frowned, trying to feel for himself what had made the other say that, but couldn't find anything and in contrast to the Decepticon he wasn't overly worried about this development. It was still strange, but that at least he wouldn't have to worry about how to break to Megatron how he wanted the protoforms to be designed.

"And what are we going to do now? My communication system has been removed and I have no way to find out where we are. You?"

So much for being considering, Megatron thought, and then revealed his three-steps-plan: First: find shelter, second: find an energy source, third: get the frag of this stupid planet and teach Starscream a lesson he wouldn't need to remember because he wouldn't survive it – he let out the last part for the sake of Optimus' mental stability.

"That is you plan?"

"You have a better one?"

The Autobot had to admit that no, he didn't have a better plan, and so they started walking, slowly and with many breaks because the sparklings were sapping on Optimus' already strained energy levels. The red and blue mech would have worried about the other's processors – patience and consideration were two things he couldn't quite associate with the Decepticon – if it weren't for the verbal reminder that he "should better stay on his own pedes, because he sure as Pit wouldn't carry him". Still it was impossible to say who was more relieved when the forest suddenly ended and revealed a high mountain wall, abrupt and covered with vegetation, but the opening of a cave was still visible. A closer look proved it to be a decent shelter, not comfortable, but easily large enough for both of them.

Exhausted Optimus slid down at a wall close but not too close to the entrance and would have slipped right into recharge if it weren't for something that had been ghosting through his processor ever since Starscream had brought in the unconscious Megatron.

"Megatron?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you come? You knew it was a trap and that Starscream wouldn't play fair, so why did you still go through with it?"

Megatron didn't answer right away and when he did only very silently, but Optimus still heard it and it made him smile.

"What kind of bondmate would I be if I'd let him take you away just like that? And if you dare to tell any living being that I said that you will regret it!" the silver mech added to keep up appearances, but couldn't fool the Autobot any longer. Maybe the Matrix had been right and love could be found in the most unpredictable places, obviously including Megatron's spark. He wouldn't go so far and say the other loved him, but he cared. The Slag-Maker himself cared about his well being. That certainly didn't change much. It was still open how to go one with their relationship, if they survived this of course, and he was under no illusion that whatever they had would ever be anything close to what he secretly envied Jazz and Prowl for, but he wasn't seeing things as negative anymore as he had at first.

"Megatron?"

"What now, Prime?" the other snapped, irritated and aggravated by the turn things had taken und because he couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was somehow his fault and that he had failed.

"Thank you for coming for me. It may not mean much to you, but it certainly does to me."

Megatron stopped pacing and eyed the other thoroughly.

"Eh. Just forget about it. And stop messing with my programming. I start to become soft and I blame you" he said, but not with the usual sharp edge, but hints of fondness in his optics and voice. Then he sat down next to Optimus and with a small tuck pulled him against his shoulder.

"Now recharge before I come back to my senses."

The Autobot couldn't help but smile, and then started to initiate the recharging process as he had been told.

"The things I do for you" the silver mech mumbled and laid an arm around his already deeply recharging bondmate for the sake of getting comfortable himself. His optics fell on Prime's open servo, laying loosely now in his lap, twitching now and then, and he remembered something he must have picked up somewhere on earth. Something stupid that only humans could make up, about the value of a hand to hold onto and such, but right now, on this alien planet Primus knew where, it didn't sound that stupid anymore. Not that he needed anyone of course. He was Megatron, he didn't need anyone, but that didn't mean he minded company and trying to figure out his own thoughts the silver mech pulled Optimus closer and without even noticing it also gave in to exhaustion and slipped into recharge.

-TBC-  
 


	10. Unnexpected Alliances

Chapter 10: Unexpected alliances

…Orion…

…Orion…

"Orion Pax!"

Surprised the mech turned to face the pink femme standing next to him, her arms folded in front of her body and an amused expression on her pretty faceplates, intensified even by a wicked glint in her optics. The blue and red mech blushed and looked guilty to be caught daydreaming when he was supposed to work.

"Where were you, Orion? The second moon?" she taunted with a laugh in her voice, nudging him in the side. 

"Did you see this mech whom just fly above here, Ariel?" he asked back, in the prospect also answering her question. He hadn't been looking at the sky or the celestial bodies, but watched a mech that was no flier by build fly over the warehouse that was both his and Ariel's workplace. He was fascinated by those new mechs that had the capability of flight, but until now he had never seen one up close. All he knew was that they were calling themselves Decepticons and that their leader was a mech called Megatron.

"Didn't you find it appealing to be able to fly like the seekers can? I wish I could meet this Megatron and ask him some questions…"

Ariel stayed silent and thoughtful for a breem or two, looking surprised at her long term friend. She would have thought Orion to be one of the admirers of the Decepticons, especially this Megatron character. Obviously he hadn't heard the same stories she had.

"I'm not sure you should speak so highly of them, Orion" she said, pinching her lips until they were but a thin line and then took her friend's shoulder firmly.

"I heard some very disturbing stories about this Megatron and his Decepticons. Apparently they are attacking cities and raid energy farms and warehouses like ours."

"Those are only rumours" he replied, returning her gesture, but in contrast to the femme Orion smiled encouragingly. "You have no proof that they are true, so why don't you let me daydream about what I want, hm?" 

Ariel sighed in defeat and shrugged her slim shoulders before looking up at the sky as the silver mech flew by again, apparently returning to his previous location. She didn't like these rumours, or the idea of flying, and this mech looked creepy in her optics, but Orion was right of course. She had no prove and until then there was nothing she could do about the way Orion was thinking and so they kept watching the flying mech for different reasons until he had disappeared from view. Then they went back inside to continue their work.

When he later heard a loud "thud" outside the warehouse Orion went out intrigued and froze.

He was here! This mech he had been daydreaming about earlier, Megatron, he was here, and, Primus, he was handsome! Sharp silver plating, large and tall body, angular but appealing features … and he was smiling down at him.

Orion gulped and felt his cheeks blushing slightly as he looked up at the mech, unable to find his voice. Ariel came up behind him, wanting to see what had the other so awestruck this time and stopped dead in her tracks for a klick when she saw the silver mech. Red optics left the still frozen frame of the small dock worker to lock on the little pink femme. His smile seemed to broaden even more if possible, and a fire briefly lit his optics. 

Finally, Orion seemed to get out of his spell and addressed the newcomer with a controlled, yet curious tone.

"Welcome, Sir! Is there something you want?"

The silver mech's attention got back to Orion and he smiled widely at him. To Ariel he looked like a predator ready to attack and unconsciously also Orion took a step backwards.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." He motioned at the warehouse behind them and asked, calmly and in a businesslike way. "What do you store into those? Energon?"

"Yes, we only have energon storages those days, but we also store other types of cargo. Do you wish to use our warehouses for storage? I fear you will have to look somewhere else then, we don't have any space left" he smiled at the tall silver mech and shrugged in an apologetic way.

"I can lead you to another set of warehouses not far from here…"

The mech chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, looking amused. Maybe about Orion's shyness and probably about his comment, too … the embarrassment made him blush even more. Beside him Ariel snorted annoyed. 

"That won't be necessary, young mech. I have no use for a warehouse right now, but if you could show me around for ... future references?"

Ignoring the femme Orion gladly did just that, thinking nothing of it. He regretted that Megatron had to leave again soon, but then he returned just a few circles later with an army of drones.

Orion's vision started to blur from that moment on or maybe it was just his processor refusing to process what was happening. All he could say was that the drones attacked them, killed Ariel and his best friend Dion and when he tried to help them, to defend his friends, Megatron, the same mech that he had looked up in awe not long ago, fired at him in the chest.

Then Orion suddenly laid on his back, smoke rising from his torn chest plates. The silver mech kneeled beside him and…

...Optimus!...

…Optimus!...

"Optimus, wake up!"

A sharp shake on his shoulder plates finally brought Optimus Prime out of recharge, the last images of the dream fading away in his memory core. Powering up his optics with a little whine, feeling weak and pained all over, he tried to focus and after a moment the stone cave they had used as base became clearer, as did the familiar sharp faceplates so close to his. For a moment nightmare reality-turned-nightmare overlapped, but this Megatron wasn't looking down on him with an arrogant smile and pity. A look of concern and worry had replaced the usually hard features. The last week of trying to survive on this accursed planet and its harsh living conditions hadn't only affected their paintjob – the previously silver paint was smeared with dirt and other untellable things, making it dull and brownish and Optimus was sure to look even worse himself – but Megatron's optics had kept their sharp, red colour and they still burned with the same fire, but they had long since stopped to burn him.

It took more than a mere organic planet, as wild as it may be, to take down the Mighty Megatron!

Optimus chuckled at that thought, but it died down fast. Not because of the disapproving yet also a bit curious glare his bondmate gave him, but because his energy level too low to be wasted on such a meaningless activity. What was left of his reserves was directed to his sparklings and the growing protoforms, leaving the once strong and proud Autobot Leader as weak as a sparkling himself.

"What are you laughing at?" asked his counterpart as he helped his mate to sit more comfortably against the rocky wall of the cave.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."

Optimus let out a pitiful whimper as a wave of pain washed through his chest and upper abdomen. The little ones were restless. They always were and if they couldn't find a suitable energy source soon he could even without extended medical knowledge predict an early delivery. The protoforms had been growing quickly, preparing for that eventuality, and seeing the amount of pain the red and blue mech was in that the event may occur far sooner than they would like.

Megatron placed one servo on his mate's swollen chest and upper abdomen, trying to feel if it already was time, but it wasn't, thank Primus. He really didn't want to be forced to help his mate give birth to the twin sparklings without the help of a skilled medic. It just was too dangerous for all parties involved, not to mention that his mate was in desperate need of fuel, but if they weren't found within the next three or four days, they would have to go through with that alone, whether he liked it or not.

Feeling the sparkling restlessness Megatron opened the bond between them. It shocked him time and time again how weak the Autobot was and he prayed he wouldn't have to get used to that (or worse).

Sighing deeply in annoyance and concern Megatron got up and paced restlessly. Optimus' optics followed him with a worry mirroring his own.

"They'll find us. Something tells me that we won't be rotting here much longer, Megatron."

The Decepticon stopped in front of the other, briefly off-lining his optics and looking more worried than he had even thought he could, but not for himself. Megatron was actually more worried for his mate and their sparklings than for himself. It never failed to amaze the Autobot Leader, but to know that he wasn't going to be left to fetch for himself in his dire state felt incredible nice.

"Tell me, Optimus, just how can you be so sure of that? You don't know the Decepticons that well as I do. They won't waste precious energy searching for a single mech, even their leader and after Starscream's little show I find it hard to believe they'd even want to. They must have already branded me as a traitor"

"Megatron" Optimus interrupted him with a calm, but commanding tune.

"What!"

"You're rambling."

Megatron glared at him for a moment before hanging his helm in defeat. He had taken up to rambling recently simply because it was the only thing he could do. Everything else was out of his hands and he fragging hated it!

Sighing again the former warlord sat down beside his bondmate and companion of misfortune and casually wrapped an arm around his frame. Neither said anything about that gesture, or that the once silver mech very actively sought out the Prime's company and if he left never further than he needed in order to stretch his limbs properly. They both needed the other now more than ever before, no matter if they wanted to admit it or not.

Optimus once again slipped into a troubled recharge and Megatron's posture slummed. When his mate was awake, he at least tried to sound confident and strong, but as soon as he was alone with his thoughts he couldn't keep the facade up anymore and he wrapped both arms around his offline bondmate, hugging him as close as he could.

His optics fell on the pitifully small amount of energon that he had found near the place they had first come around and he clenched his dentals. That was all Starscream let them to survive. They would have barely been enough to sustain them for a week and if there was more somewhere they had no way to find out, because the Prime was too weak for travel and Megatron didn't dare to leave him.

Fortunately Megatron knew how to ration the energon to last longer, although the way he had learned it wasn't exactly one of his favourite memories, but they still would come to their end within the next two or three days and then ...

The Decepticon would be able to survive maybe another week – two at best, if he just laid around and did nothing but recharge – but Optimus wouldn't and he already got almost every drops of the energon to sustain the growing sparklings inside of him. So far the Autobot Leader hadn't noticed what Megatron was doing, because if he would have, he probably would have tried to persuade him to refuel more and that was not acceptable in their current situation. Megatron had survived I smaller rations at times, wasn't carrying and his tanks had been comparably well filled when this mess started. He would be fine… hopefully. No, actually he wouldn't. He would perish together with Optimus and their creations and if he was to be honest, without the burden of leadership or the need to act as if he would still despite the other he didn't mind as much as he should. Of course he wanted them to survive, all of them, but right now he'd rather die with his bondmate than remain behind alone.

Unconsciously his dark servo had wandered and now traced the contours and seams of his bondmate's chest plates and upper abdomen, feeling the growing sparklings inside.  
"We will be fine, I promise you" he whispered softly as he leaned down and lightly kissed the spot just above the spark chamber of his mate and then his mate's forehead. The once red and blue mech stirred, then pressed closer against the other, making Megatron feel all warm and ... fuzzy? Yes, that seemed to be the right word. Warm and fuzzy, like an overgrown teddy bear. Blessed be Primus that no one would ever learn about that. He at least wanted to keep that bit reputation if possible.

"I'll get us out of this mess. Somehow I'll get us out and make Starscream pay for his treason."

He hoped that his words may not become his epitaph, but then again: no one had heard it and he doubted anyone would ever find them who bothered to give him a tombstone, if they were ever found to begin with.

*~*Darkmount, Cybertron, six days earlier*~*

Shockwave hadn't expected the space bridge to activate; in fact, the next shipment wasn't due for another week, so when the panels and controls came to life without apparent reason the purple mech readied himself for an enemy's arrival and aimed with his canon arm strait at the cabin's doors.

There was a flash of light, a buzzing sound. The Guardian was ready to shoot at the first sign of anything, but then he felt a familiar pull in his spark and with a surprised gasp the purple gun-former lowered his weapon.

"Soundwave? What is the purpose of this visit?" he asked, sounding collected in contrast to how he really felt. Oh, he was glad to see the other. It had been too long, far too long since they had just seen each other faceplate to faceplate, and even longer since they had had been able to spend some time as bondmates, not just Lord Megatron's most trusted officers. Still, unannounced visits meant trouble and seeing that the blue mech wasn't alone affirmed his suspicion.

Following his bondmate six other mechs stepped though the doors: Skywarp, Thundercracker, Hook, Motormaster … and two Autobots, which prompted Shockwave to instantly lift his weapon again and aim it at them. As far as he was informed, and that usually was very well, although not as well as he would have liked, they were designated Prowl and Ironhide, Prime's tactician and second in command and his weapon specialist and self declared bodyguard, but what really got to him that aside from him no one seemed really fazed by it. Worse even, his own bondmate suddenly stepped in his line of fire and perfectly calm explained him that they were supposed to be here and not to be harmed.

Shockwave's single optic narrowed in on his bondmate, before shifting back to the two Autobots quietly waiting behind the blue mech, and then he lowered his weapon slowly.

"Explain this, Soundwave! Why are there Autobots with you?"

Soundwave stepped closer, just a bit more than necessary and with his always monotone voice started to list the facts, which were of far more interest to the Guardian of Cybertron and made him clench his fist.

"Purpose: assistance needed to reveal location of Megatron and Optimus Prime. Situation: Starscream captured and abducted Megatron and the Prime and claimed leadership."

Shockwave was, well, shocked. Starscream had managed to capture and imprisoned both Megatron and Optimus Prime? Left aside that he found that hard to believe, although he knew that Soundwave seldom lied and never to him, it still left many questions open, starting with why he should care about the fate of Optimus Prime and why in the name of all that was good and logical was Soundwave here and not on earth, searching for their leader? He could have just called to inform him of that development, so why waste precious time and recourses to come here? Surely not just to see him, or Soundwave wouldn't have brought the others along and except for the last part he asked him just that.

"Situation: complicated."

That coming from Soundwave could only meant that the situation actually was disastrous and Shockwave concentrated thoroughly on his mate's next words.

"Starscream stranded Megatron and Optimus Prime on unknown planet. Autobots needed as reinforcement. Condition: guaranteed rescue and retrieval of Optimus Prime. Exact reason for visit: need of a spaceship."

"And the exact reason as to why we needed the Autobots' help?"

Soundwave glazed at the Autobots. It wasn't as it was much of a secret anymore, but their assistance was needed and seeing that Prowl nodded agreeing Shockwave would soon see it the same way.

"Reason: Optimus Prime bearing twin sparks. Co-creator: Megatron."

The purple mech starred. If he would have had a face he would have probably gaped, too, but instead then lifted his normal servo and covered his one optic with a bit more force than necessary. The human term would have been "face palm", but having never been on earth and as a Decepticon not thinking very highly of humans in general the Guardian couldn't know that. Still the sign would have made most mechs present snicker if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime are bonded to each other and expecting twins?"

"Affirmative."

Shockwave just continued to stare, fighting to process the information given to him. It wasn't difficult to guess that obviously Starscream had found out about the bond and used it to take over and since Soundwave never lied to him it had to be true. Still it was lot to swallow, especially for someone as relying on logic as the purple mech.

Ever patient Soundwave didn't move from his spot and waited for Shockwave to look from one mech to the next; analyzing them and the situation they were in thoroughly, before settling again on his bondmate.

"Alright, then we need to plan our strategy very carefully" he said in a rarely used commanding tune. "Of all the things I'd like to name Starscream, an idiot he is certainly not. The longer we need to find our leaders the more time he will have reinforced his position and defences accordingly. Follow me. We have much to discuss."

He motioned to the group to follow him and they fell in steps behind him, letting Shockwave lead them out of the room and down the hallway to a nowadays very rarely to never used conference room that nonetheless was still in top shape, so every mech took a seat. The two Autobots, still uneasy, seat down at one end of the table, Shockwave at the other end with Soundwave right next to him. Hook and Motormaster just took the first seats available, while the seekers tried to stay as far away from everyone else as possible without leaving the table.

Prowl and Shockwave locked optics.

"First of all, we need to find and retrieve Lord Megatron as soon as possible. How long has it been since he was captured and abandoned?"

The navy blue mech answered immediately, without a trace of hesitation, but with notable wrath towards the treacherous seeker.

"Time since capture: four days. Expected return of Starscream: today. Hypothesis: captives must be within a two-day range location from Earth."

"And when is Prime due for delivery?"

"Based on a normal gestation circle two to three weeks tops, but taking the stress Optimus had been suspected to recently we expect to have less time to retrieve them" Prowl added calmer than he felt and ignored the glares he got. He absolutely didn't like to be so vastly outnumbered on enemy ground, but it couldn't be helped and he was here as a temporary but nonetheless equal ally, so the Decepticons better got used to it that would voice his opinion on behalf of the Autobots. Still, he hoped Ironhide wouldn't make too much use of that right. It hadn't been wise to take the trigger happy mech along, but he had insisted and so had Jazz, although rather because he knew that while the weapon specialist had a very short temper and still problems to cope with the situation as a whole he also was perfectly able to get the tactician out alive, should the need arrive.

"Much less time" Hook corrected sober. "I doubt Starscream will have given them anything but scraps to survive on whatever location he dumped them and without proper refuelling I'd say the lack of energy will force Prime's body into an early delivery very soon, not to mention that he already looked as if he'd fall apart any moment.

"Then why are we still wasting time rambling slag" Ironhide exploded, leaving a notable dent in the table with his fist, but sat down again when Prowl told him to. The tactician had this look that said he meant business.

"Gathering necessary information can hardly be called 'rambling slag' " Shockwave argued calmly, but was interrupted by Prowl's icy and cutting voice.

"May I remind you that it was you who came to us for help? So I kindly suggest that we got to work and stop stalling! Any objections? No? Alright, then what are our options?"

The cold glare in his direction didn't stop Skywarp from chuckling lowly and he leant to his bondmate and whispered into his audios: "Well, looks like old Prowl isn't as level-headed as he lets everybody believe."

Thundercracker nodded, not less amused, but also a little impressed, but then prompted his mate to stay quiet. Funny as it may be, they still had a serious problem at hands and were already in enough potential trouble without openly provoking the ire of others. Still, he had to admit that the following days could prove to be amusing.

It took everyone a while to soothe their tempers, especially since Shockwave insisted to be informed of everything that had let to their current situation. Prowl wasn't a happy mech, to say the least, neither was Ironhide, who ran out of patience even fast, but the purple Decepticon had a point when he said that they needed to know all possible variables in order to formulate an actually working plan.

Submitting to his fate Prowl revealed as much as he knew about how Megatron and Optimus had accidently bonded and created twins. Then Soundwave explain how Megatron got the idea to kidnap Prime and keep him on the moon. It had admittedly not been his best idea, but Starscream had obviously found a way to make the best of it. He had kidnapped Prime, made Megatron run head first into a trap and used the knowledge about their bond to humiliate Megatron and claim leadership through planting doubt in the Decepticons' CPUs. Granted, said doubts were justified seeing that Megatron could hardly be expected to seriously injury or even kill his own bondmate, but that didn't change that a fight had broken out among the Decepticons and those still loyal to Megatron had more or less directly asked the Autobots for help to find Megatron and reinstall him in his rightful position and seeing that finding one most likely meant also finding the other the Autobots had agreed to the collaboration, which finally had led to them to coming here.

Now, that they needed a space ship was agreed on fast. Prowl suggest that their scientists, namely Perceptor, Wheeljack, Shockwave and Soundwave, should work together and try to locate the missing leaders. Ratchet was accepted into the rescue team without objections. He was the best medic they had, that was something even Hook couldn't deny, and no one knew Optimus' internals like he did.

A message was send and shortly after the medic joined them, but not alone. Coming with him were of course Wheeljack and Perceptor, but also the twins. They said they were being punished and had to play Ratchet's packhorses, Wheeljack tried to inform them Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had refused to leave the red and white mech's side and Ratchet hadn't had the spark to actually refuse them, but the inventor didn't get much out before a wrench hit him square the head. Prowl didn't care much and was actually relieved that now the odds were at least somewhat evened and that now someone able to keep Ironhide down was with them. Of course it took a lot persuading, but in the end their partaking was grumping accepted and the search could begin. At least they only had to check the planets and moons within a two-day range from earth, but it was still like searching a needle in a haystack and time was running out quickly.

It was the sixth day after the beginning of the search that the team found a clue at least. There were faint traces of Cybertronian energy on one of Proxima Centauri's planets, a jungle-like orb with a very humid and hot climate and through and through organic. Not the kind of planet that could sustain Cybertronian life forms very well. In fact, it could prove to damage one's circuits after a time, but the traces were there, although faint, and considering the age of the track it did fit.

It took them a day to get there and another to find the place Megatron and Optimus Prime were hiding in to shield themselves from the dire conditions. It was a cave, hidden by dense vegetation and dry enough to be safe. It was also cooler because it was underground and had a running stream inside of its main tunnel.

When the rescue party, composed of Ratchet, Prowl, Soundwave and Thundercracker, entered the cave, they were greeted by an odd sound and an even odder sight…

*~*unknown planet, earlier the same day*~*

Optimus onlined with a start. He felt a little dizzy, like always and confused about the reason why he was already online again. Next to him he found Megatron resting against the cave wall, deeply recharging, but still holding him close. That gave him a good, warm feeling, but it wasn't the reason he had onlined so abruptly and he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in their hideout either. He cursed lowly as he knew he couldn't get up to walk around and see if he can find what had awoken him. He was too weak and strained to do even that simple task, now … well, and too entangled, but that was off the point.

Sighing he settled on watching the entrance of the cave and laid a hand on his chest as a little ping of pain rose up, or more precisely more pain than he was in anyway. He lowered his hand a little and rested it on his swollen upper abdomen, still a little irritated by that development. Self-growing protoforms weren't unheard of, but it was rare and, if what he had heard was true, they were painful and dangerous to deliver when the time came. He couldn't deny the fact that he was afraid of what would happen when that moment came and for the millionth time he hoped Ratchet would be here. The medic would have known for sure what to do in such a situation. Well, of course he would; he was after all Cybertron's most skilled medic, but …

Suddenly a sharper, more intense wave of pain washed through the Autobot and he wailed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around his chest and upper abdomen. It felt like his spark was torn into pieces and for the record: that was absolutely not pleasant! Next to him, Megatron awoken with a surprised yelp at the loud keening sound and then rose to his knees to see what was wrong with his mate.

"What's happening?"

Optimus couldn't answer right away because he was busy trying not to scream his vocalizer out as the pain increased until he was unable to think or even move. He faintly heard Megatron talking to him, but was unable to understand what he was saying. After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided and he felt like something glided along his spark casing and into the chamber where the protoforms were developing.

And he understood what happened.

The sparklings had now completely detached from his spark and fixed themselves into the protoforms. They were mature enough to survive outside of his spark casing now and that meant they would have to be removed from his systems not later, but soon, much sooner.

Optimus keened in despair, hugging himself tightly.

No! He didn't want to deliver his sparkling, not here, not in this pit-spawned cave, on this primus-forsaken planet and certainly not without an at least semi proper medic to help him out!

"OPTIMUS! Primus damn it, talk to me! What's happening to you?"

Megatron's voice cut his thought short and he locked optics with him. The once silver mech had a deeply worried frown on his faceplates and was shaking his bondmate's slightly to snap him out of his trance.

"I… I think it's time… the sparklings, they're coming!" answered Optimus finally, and he whimpered as another wave of pain hit him.

This time, it was his upper abdomen that felt like it was about to rip in two and burst open. Megatron's expression turned from worried to downright terrified and he starred at him wide-eyed, mouth agape.

"You … are you sure?"

Optimus nodded barely so and when the pain slowly subsiding again he relaxed and managed to sit up against the wall, looking at his bondmate in deep fear and despair. Their situation had suddenly turned from bad to absolutely catastrophic and the silver warlord knew absolutely nothing about how to deliver a sparkling.

Sadly enough the little ones had no intention to wait any longer, although they took their time. Optimus had no qualms to blame Megatron and Megatron alone for that part, but he also had a new level of respect for human mothers. If giving birth was as painful for them as for him the involuntarily splitting of the plates covering his abdomen after two hours of what probably could be compared to labour pains then he couldn't see why they weren't carried on hands and worshipped like gods to go through something like this for the preservation of their race and it wasn't even over yet. Two hours after it had started was leaking lubricant and energon out of his wound and panted heavily while trying to push the little protoforms out of his body. It was an absolutely unnatural behaviour, but the red and blue mech was in pain, overheating and in the most unnatural situation he would have been able to make up even without the other factors.

Megatron for his part had run to the stream and collected water into an empty energon cube to help cooling him down, but there was little else he could do and he wanted to see the mech who wasn't too scared to do something wrong to actually reach into their respective bondmate and just get the sparkling out. Primus, he felt utterly useless just sitting here and watching Optimus suffer through this ordeal.

"Are you alright?" he asked panicked after a particularly straining and audio-piercing scream. Oh, Megatron knew it was a stupid question and Optimus knew it, too, but he didn't say anything on this regard.

"No, but … I'll survive … I think" the Autobot stammered between two waves of pain. If he could he would have corrected that statement just a few second later. He was sure he screamed like never before ... and suddenly Megatron was carefully pushing something incredible small and slippery into his arms. To stunned to further register pain Optimus starred at something that was mainly red and blue with silver stripes on his limbs and crying as if the world had come to an end. Well, the world it had known so far had actually come to an end, since it was no longer safe within its creator.

Megatron didn't look up when his mate grew still, too busy carefully placing one servo under a second body and supported by the contradictions pulled out the second twin. He was a just a bit bigger than his twin, but only slightly, and the same shade of silver as Megatron, but with red and blue stripes on his limbs and helmet, but he could cry just as good as his twin brother. Not less stunned than his mate Megatron cradled the sparkling close and pulled himself up to his mate. The little ones stopped crying as soon as they were close to each other and weakly clicked and chirped at each other.

"They are beautiful."

"I would have killed you if you'd say otherwise" Optimus admitted weakly, but actually quite honest seeing how his protection protocols already started to spring into action, and cradled the sparklings closer after Megatron had also given the second twin to him. They were so painfully tiny, premature by about two weeks, and so fragile and innocent, unable to survive for a long time on this Primus-forsaken planet, but for now neither of the creators thought about that.

"What do we call them?" the silver mech asked awe filled, hesitatingly petting the sparkling. They looked at him irritated, but then something akin to recognition lit up on the tiny faceplates and they attempted to hold onto his talons, unaware that they should be feared, but Megatron decided then and there that they would never ever learn that, period.

"This" Optimus said firmly and nodded to the sparkling resembling Megatron, "Is Silverstar and the other Crimsonlight."

His tone, albeit weak, left no room for arguments and actually the Decepticon found he had none. The names, in his opinion, were fitting. Silverstar had bright, purple optics, resembling stars, and Crimsonlight seemed to glow red and warm ... just as warm as the first peaceful smile he had seem on his mate in what seemed forever.

"Well, hello, my sons. Welcome to life" he said, leaning closer and his head against his mate's. He didn't want to, really. Right now, if he ignored the outer circumstances, life was perfect, but thoughts about what they were supposed to do now started to enter his mind. How were they supposed to care for their little ones? They needed treatment and special energon in order to survive because of their premature state and Optimus needed medical treatment. If they weren't found in the next couple of hours, maybe a day if he allowed himself to be really optimistic, the twins would die and after so much trouble he somehow doubted Optimus would survive the loss.

Suddenly the cave was flooded in a blinding light. The twins started to cry yet again when their tiny, immature optics were so carelessly assaulted by the intense light and in the blink of an eye Megatron was on his pedes and shielded his bondmate and their creations from whatever danger had just arrived. He feared Starscream had in a surge of pity returned to finish them off and if the insolent little fool believed he would get them without a fight …

"Situation: found them!" a very familiar, monotone voice shouted. The light was dimed and relieved beyond description Megatron recognised Soundwave. The navy blue mech looked about ready to voice his own relieve when he noticed Prime and the wailing, tiny bundles he tried to hide from view, obviously not sure what to make of this.

"Sparklings: already delivered. Medical attention instantly needed."

"I'm already on it, you big oaf!" came the rude reply from Optimus' side.

Ratchet had wasted no time in blabbering and contemplation and had gotten to his leader as soon as they were in sight. How he had gotten past Soundwave and Megatron unnoticed would forever remain a mystery, but it wasn't as if anyone cared right now.

Just as expected, although they secretly still had hoped for the better, had the lack of energy forced Optimus into an early delivery. The sparklings were about two weeks premature and even someone without medical knowledge could say that that wasn't good, but fortunately the birth had been very recent, so they hadn't weakened any further yet.

"Okay, Thundercracker, Ironhide, you take Optimus and don't even think about removing the infants from him. Soundwave, help me with Megatron. We need to get them to the med bay ASAP!" the medic shouted all business and leaving absolutely no room for protest, so the mechs just swallowed whatever they had to say and did as they were told.  
Soon enough Optimus, Megatron and the twins were safely secured in the ship and they were on their way to Cybertron.


	11. Love is a battlefield

Chapter 11: Love is a Battlefield

*~*Two days later, Cybertron*~*

Since their rescue Megatron had spent extended periods of time making sure his sons and bondmate were taken care of well, but with both Hook and Ratchet on the case he really had nothing to worry about in that matter. Still he preferred to make sure of that personally and that he actually really was concerned about all three and more or less openly admitted it was quite something if he'd say so himself. What helped very much was the fact that most of the time Prime was also with their creations – their creations. Who would have thought that sharing something could feel so indescribable good? – though not right now. His bondmate was still recovering from what they had to go through, right now mainly, but not restricted to the early delivery of the twins.

Crimsonlight and Silverstar were currently deep in recharge, curled together as if they tried to become one in the little crib, which had been specially crafted to hold premature protoforms like them. They looked so peacefully, despite the way they came into the world not even two days earlier and were so tiny he would be able to hold them both in one single servo if he would dare to pick them up, but as it was Megatron found he could content himself with just rubbing small, light circles on their backs. The little ones stirred and cooed a little and it warmed the war-hardened spark of the warlord and made him smile like no one, including himself, would have thought he could.

The sound of gritting gears made him turn and lock optics with two intense, ice blue orbs. In the doorway stood his mate's weapon specialist, Ironhide, if he remembered correctly, and starred at him with what looked like hatred, hurt and a deep sadness Megatron couldn't understand and didn't want to. Actually lately he found himself not the slightest interested in anything that wasn't directly related to Optimus or their creations, so the only reason he reacted at all was because the mech was vibrating with barely suppressed violence and thus presented a very real treat to his sons.

"What do you want, Autobot?"

The other didn't say anything at first. He just came closer and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep them still, while his optics still locked on the large grey mech. They briefly left him to look at the crib and the two minuscule sparkling recharging peacefully and leaning into their father's touch and another wave of deep hurt seems to cross his features.

"What have ya done ta him, ya worthless pile o' scrap?" the red mech suddenly busted. "What have ya done ta make him love ya and wanna be with ya? Ya must've played tricks on him for Optimus ta accept yer loads o' lies and willingly want to… to…"

Ironhide then let out a hateful, hurting and slightly crazy howl of rage and launched himself at the silver mech, managing to hit him square across the face, and made him stumble backward. Despite himself at that very moment he didn't even care about the sparklings. On the contrary, those pit-spawned little parasites that linked his Optimus to this… this disgusting monster only served to fuel his hatred. If they died – it was still possible because of their premature state – Optimus would be able to break the bond with Megatron and return to them, to him, or so whispered a very convincing voice in his processor and Ironhide found no reason not to believe it.

Now, Megatron was a though mech and able to hold himself, but when he was unprepared hit square in the jaw by the admittedly quite strong Autobot even he stumbled backwards. Unfortunately that made the little crib he was still so close to fall with him and the sparklings, so tiny, so fragile and helpless, rolled on the floor with loud wails of distress and pain.

That made Megatron see red, both metaphorically and literally, and he jumped back on his pedes just in time to see the hate-crazed mech about to willingly step on little innocent Crimsonlight. The sparkling was curled tightly into a little ball, shaking because of the coldness of the floor and the loss of his brother, not to mention the sudden lack of much needed nutriments, as well as the fall itself. The Decepticon launched himself at the mech with an inarticulate scream of rage and pushed him away from both sparklings just as Ratchet and Hook came in running.

"What in the name of the Seven Layers of the Pit is going on here?" yelled the medic as he saw the trashed state of the room, but he didn't spent more time wondering when he saw the toppled crib and the wailing sparklings on the cold and unforgiving floor of the med bay.

"By Primus, STOP FIGHTING! You'll kill the sparklings, you idiots!"

He ran and cupped the two infants in his hands as Hook lifted the crib back up and reattached the different wires and connections to the vital machineries needed to keep the sparklings alive. Then they brought both crib and sparklings out of the way of the trashing, fighting mechs and Ratchet gently put them both down in their modified crib, wrapping them into a heating blanket. Being warm and together again the sparklings stopped crying, but were still sobbing and hitching and trying to further calm them he caressed their tiny foreheads with a finger.

Finally Megatron managed to pin Ironhide down and straddling his legs he twisted the other's arms behind his back in a most painful but effective way. The red Autobot was screaming nonsense and he trashed even more, but that only made Megatron hold him tighter.

"CALM THE FRAG DOWN!" he yelled and the sparkling resumed wailing at the loud sounds, their immature audios still very sensitive, but neither changed a thing, so Megatron started to threaten to tear out the mechs limbs if he wouldn't shut up.

Then Ratchet was suddenly there, smacking the once again almost silver mech fearlessly down the head and knocking out Ironhide with a simple manipulation of a few cables in his neck. That done he shoved the Decepticon off his fellow Autobot and lifted said mech together with Hook on a berth.

"I'd strap him down if I were you. I don't want that crazy sonuvaglitch nowhere near my sparklings! He tried to kill them and I swear to Primus, if he tries to come anywhere near them ever again he will wish I killed him today!" Megatron snapped, as he rubbed the back of his helm.

Ratchet, for all that was worth it, looked shocked, not because the Decepticon proved to be protective – honestly, that had been quite obviously from the moment they had found them in that cave – but because of the revelation of the now peacefully looking Ironhide's supposed behaviour. That couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Sure, the weapon specialist had quite a temper, but he would never ... but then again, he had seen him scream and trash like a berserk not evens a click before and there was the matter of his long hidden love for Optimus to consider. Prowl had consulted him about that earlier, under strict confidentiality of course, and had voiced his doubts about allowing the red mech near the sparkling. At first the medic had been offended that the tactician even thought so, but now he had to admit that maybe he had been right. Seeing the sparklings that had been created from both Megatron and Optimus must have made him snap somehow, but trying to kill them? Innocent and helpless sparklings? That was not like him and if he wouldn't have seen for himself how he had tried to step on Crimsonlight purposefully...

With a deep sigh Ratchet nodded to Hook and the other medic activated the restraints on the berth, pinning the red Autobot more efficiently then Megatron had a moment ago.

"Now, I heard a lot things about you Autobots, but this ..."

"... is absolutely not our way of doing things" Ratchet interfered instantly. "What happened here? I refuse to believe that Ironhide just stomped in here and tried to harm the sparkling!"

"It wasn't like that" Megatron agreed grumping. "He tried to kill them after he knocked me into the crib. He looked as if he had lost it and started yelling. You saw what happened then."

He then faced Ratchet with deep, angered and very intimidating optics, narrowed to slits of red lights.

"I want the fragger locked up and away from Optimus' and my sons and be glad that I actually try to see things your mushy Autobot-way for Optimus' sake, because if it would be up to me, I'd have him executed on the spot for such an ignominious move! Who says he won't try again?"

He moved a bit closer to the Autobot medic and Ratchet moved between the actually really intimidating Decepticon and the berth Ironhide was resting on. For onlookers it must seem as if the rumours were true, that he feared absolutely nothing and no one, but the truth was that Megatron was a very skilled warrior and twice his size and in exception to the Autobots would probably see no reason to let him live. Still, that didn't stop the white and red medic from guarding his patient and a patient Ironhide had to be, because even if only half of this was true he must have seriously blown at least one processor.

"Back off, Megatron! The only ones with the clearance to order me around are Prime and Prowl and I don't even listen to them, so what makes you think that...?"

He was cut off by another, deeper voice coming from the doorway, drowning out both the yelling mechs and the wailing sparklings.

Funny, Ratchet thought, I never noticed Optimus' voice was so deep before.

It was indeed Optimus Prime who stood in the doorway, looking around the trashed med bay with worried optics that settled on his wailing sparklings. He was at their side fast and rubbed their backs as Megatron had before, managing to calm them, before he turned again and crossed his arms over his chest plates. Even with his mask back in place he looked royally pissed off.

"What happened here? Why is Ironhide strapped down like this and why in the name of all that is holy are my sparklings so terrified?"

Ratchet twitched, looking as unwell as they came and Megatron didn't hesitate to walk up to his mate and silently tell him something, probably what had happened. The medic narrowed his optics, not liking this one bit because he had enough experience with (rightful) over protective genitors, but said nothing and true to form Optimus became furious. In a few long strides he was standing next to Ratchet beside Ironhide's berth and slapped the mech in order to wake him up. Ratchet almost jumped out of his plating when he saw this, but Megatron had a satisfied little smirk plastered on his faceplates, looking smug and devious. Ratchet glared at him and the larger, grey mech winked at him mockingly. Prime may have a calming effect on him, but in return he also was affecting Optimus and that surely not in a calming way.

"Wake up, Soldier!" Optimus growled as Ironhide started to stir and his optics powered up again.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled angrily and the mech, now completely awake, winced in both worry and hurt at this.

"Optimus?" he asked a bit groggily. "Wha…? Wha happened…? Why am ah strapped down like dis?"

He pulled on his restraints and looked at Optimus with confused, hurt and worried optics, biting his lower lip in apprehension and the Autobot Leader sent back an angry and very disappointed glare.

"Why in the Pit did you tried to kill my sparklings, soldier?" he asked out of the blue and Ironhide's mouth fell open. He looked deeply ashamed, but said nothing, shrinking into the berth as best he could, and he had all reason to. Optimus yelled again, barely containing his rising anger and disappointment for his most loyal soldier. "I'm waiting, Ironhide. I want answers, now, soldier!"

Again something snapped inside Ironhide, but instead of reacting with violence he started to talk, to spit everything out in an unending flow and Optimus' anger slowly was replaced by shock, while Megatron started to become angry again, enraged even. If looks could kill the red mech would have been a pile of molten slag by the end of his speech, but Optimus' had found back to his kind and patient nature and listened to the last bit of Ironhide's confession.

"I thought that, if da sparklings weren't there anymore, ya'll be able ta break da bond with this no-good pile of scraps and I … well… I could've a lil chance. 'M sorry, Prime, it was an awful thing ta do…"

Optimus looked both saddened and sorry for the mech. A lot had happened since his accidental bonding to Megatron and to be honest he'd rather forget most of it, like his kidnapping by Megatron, then the horrible events on, or rather in the Hawaiian Island – that was where Starscream had held him he knew now – and if Primus was as good and righteous as they said he would make the memory of the week or how long they had stayed on that pit-forsaken planet and especially the pain pale with time, but with all those events were also linked with memories that were dear to him now, like finding out that Megatron, despite himself, truly and honestly cared for him, to name just one. His feelings towards his once unwilling mate had changed, become stronger and deeper and he felt as if all this was meant to be like this from the very beginning, starting with the bond over all the small and not so small to the disastrous trials and finally this last burden, that wasn't really his' to carry, but then again it was.

He briefly offline his optics and sighed deeply then put a gentle and friendly hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what you go through, Ironhide, but I can't break the bond I share with Megatron, not anymore, and I don't want to either. I … well ..." he sighed again and looked briefly at the silver mech, who smiled back at him with this smug, yet softer-than-before expression on his faceplates. Megatron had changed, too, maybe more than him, but in the end they were probably even in that regard and knowing that and remembering the way the other had taken care of him he feared not to say out loud what both of them had thought on several occasions and unconsciously projected over the bond.

"As crazy as it sounds, I love him. Primus damn it, I love that fragger truly, madly, deeply, and I don't give a frag what any of you thinks about that."

Ironhide looked as if he had been stuck by a lightning, mouth agape and optics wide, and then he turned away from Prime and the others and locked out the rest of the entire universe. He didn't want to hear anything, didn't want to feel anything anymore; it was just too much to handle for him. He knew his sanity had been damaged before, partly because of the war in general, but mainly because of this entire ordeal and he knew also that this was the last straw for him to lose it completely, so he might as well spare everyone more pain and grieve.

Later that day Optimus laid on the only berth in Megatron's and his shared quarters, physically and emotionally drained. It had been a conscious and absolutely voluntarily made decision from both of them, but he wasn't thinking about that now.

He couldn't believe Ironhide would have done such a thing. Killing sparklings? That was ... he wanted to say "such a Decepticon thing to do", present mechs excluded, but he doubted most of them would actually really stop so low. And then the confession he had made ... how hard must it have been for him to suffer through an unrequited love for that long? Incredible that he never noticed it until now and so very sad that the mech never gathered the courage to tell him until it was too late. What might have happened if Ironhide hadn't kept it to himself? Optimus had no doubts that at first he would have tried to talk the other out of it, but maybe he would have become used to it and developed similar feelings ... or not. It was hard to tell. He did believe that this was how it was meant to be, but had it really been necessary to lose one of his longest and most loyal friends?  
From his spot leaning against a wall Megatron was watching Optimus sulk and ponder with a concerned expression. The Decepticon was not less shaken by what had happened earlier than his mate, but he was better at hiding it. Still, his thoughts were less clouded by "what if" questions than the still lingering astonishment about Optimus admitting out loud and before witnesses that he loved him. After the other had replied nothing when Megatron had admitted what he believed to be the nature of his feelings to Optimus on that remote planet the silver warlord had started to believe the red and blue mech would never say it out loud and that had hurt him deeper than he wanted to admit. But now he had and he even had gone a step further.

Sighing Megatron got closer and sat down on the berth next to Optimus. The red and blue mech turned to face him with an undecipherable expression behind that mask of his.

"Please, remove this thing when we're here. You know that I hate to see you wear that mask" he said, tapping the platting softly, and Optimus sighed, but then the mask's catches opened with a 'click' and the beautiful features hidden behind the plate were revealed.

"Ah. Much better."

Megatron leaned down and put a light kiss on the now bared lips and the mech stiffened at first, before kissing back shyly. This was so new. He was not accustomed to such tenderness and attention from the silver Decepticon yet, although the other had already shown it many times during the last week. It wasn't that surprising he would continue that as long as he knew they were alone and when Optimus was honest to himself it was more the touch itself that unsettled him. Before he had been just too exhausted and hurt, but after what Starscream had done ... it certainly would take a while before he would stop flinching every time someone, be it his bondmate or someone else, touched him.  
"Optimus, why are you so tense? I won't hurt you, you know" Megatron murmured, opening his side of the bond completely for him, letting his mate see what no one else was allowed to know, so many feelings and promises like he did before when it was just the two of them. Sighing the Autobot did the same and relished in the feeling of having his fears smoothed by the unlikeliest mechs of all and the knowledge that this part of the other was exclusively reserved for their little family.

"What are we going to do now" he asked after a while and locked optics with Megatron, his expression as serious as they came. "I mean… we can't exactly return at fighting each other like we did before, can't we?"

The grey mech looked a bit surprised at first, but then saw the importance of settling this once and for all. What did he want to do once Starscream was beaten and he had reclaimed his position as leader of the Decepticons here and on earth? He wanted to see his sparklings grow in a safe and comfortable world, not in a war-torn Pit-hole, that much was sure, but as for the rest… Maybe Optimus and he could retire and let the rest of their factions continue the war, but then again that wouldn't change much, so it was not an option either.

"I will make this truce between our factions official. I don't want our sparklings to grow surrounded by war. I want them happy and at peace…" he admitted in a softer than usual tone, his optics serious and thoughtful. "I grew tired and worn of this ages-old conflict even before all this. After we came to earth I had hoped for a quick end of this madness, but it's had been fifteen years since then and no progress was made whatsoever. It's…unnerving, to say the least. Screw universal power and control. It's not worth the trouble and what am I supposed to do with a whole universe alone anyway?"

Optimus listened with rising hope and a little joyful smile had crept his way to his features. He chuckled and put a hand on his mate's cheek, stroking the harsh, angular features softly. And he could feel through the bond that he was being truthful, honest to the core with those words. They were spark-bound and deeply thoughts. He wanted to say he had known Megatron would finally see reason one day, but that was probably the wrong way to put it. The Decepticons had reasons for this, good reasons probably, and just overstated their case, kind of. It was much more complicated than that, he knew, but right now didn't matter anyway.

"I was hoping for a peaceful end to this conflict ever since it started. I just couldn't see a way to that end until… until recently. Those sparklings truly are a blessing from Primus. Can't you see it was meant to happen from the beginning? The bond, the sparklings, and then all the trials and now… it can be over at last!"

The silver tyrant, although at least Optimus was convinced he couldn't be called that anymore, nodded and leaned to kiss his mate more heatedly now, and Optimus didn't hesitate to answer this time. He needed this, needed Megatron to make him forget Starscream's touch and to physically reassure them both that they were whole and here and that they meant every word, so he took the back of Megatron's helm and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The silver mech was now lying on top of his mate and lover and his hands were roaming his frame, finding all of the hot spots he already knew, making him squirm and moan under his ministrations.

"Megatron…" Optimus breathed as he returned to favour, making his mate arch and groan as his frame was heating fast.

"Mmm… My Optimus… You are so gorgeous."

Optimus chuckled and kissed him again, deeper, glossa battling for dominance in the heated mouths. Megatron for once happily yields and let Optimus win the fight, invading his mouth and making him moan in satisfaction and content. Soon, they were overheating and cooling fans came online with a whirring sound. Optimus chest plates opened first and his blue, bright spark was pulsing wildly, wanting to join with his counterpart.

"Mmm… Megatron, please…" he begged beautifully and then silver mech let his own chest plates parted, revealing a red, bright and pulsing spark and with a click his interface array revealed itself and he connected with his mate completely, cables finding their way to heated, sensitive ports and spark energy flooded the connection, making the both of them arch and moaned loudly as overload was nearing.

When their spark met and merged again, they both cried out and crashed into overload after not even a breem, pent up energy exploding in a loop of pleasurable feedbacks from both the merge and the connection of the interface cables and ports. When it ebbed away finally, they were curled in the berth together, and Megatron was gently tracing the beautiful features of his mate, caressing the full lips with a thumb and the high, royal cheekbones.

"Megatron…" Optimus sighed in a low, satiated voice, curling more into him.

The warlord held him closer and continued with his caresses long after he had slipped into recharge in his arms and the last thought to cross his mind was that he would end this war once and for all. They deserved some peace and quiet after so much time and as soon as Starscream was defeated and the Decepticons were under his command again. The Matrix's prophecy would be fulfilled, even if Megatron didn't knew about it, and the ages-old conflict would be ended by Megatron's and Optimus' newborn sparkling.

-TBC-


	12. A new Twist

Chapter 12: 

*~*Earth, the Nemesis*~*

Starscream was more than happy, or so it appeared at least, and why shouldn't he after all?

He was sitting proudly, arrogantly on Megatron's throne and self-confidence and smugness was literally pouring from him in waves. He had won! He had gotten rid of Megatron once and for all! It had been three weeks since the Decepticon Leader had been stranded on a remote planet with Optimus Prime by him and they must have deactivated from starvation by now. Too bad for the sparkling, they would have brought quite some money, but the sons of Optimus Prime and Megatron could have grown into a real threat for his new position and keeping the leaders around any longer would have been too risky and were they couldn't be found were they were no doubt lying grey and dead now. He had made sure the place he had dumped them on was so remote and deserted that not even accidently a ship would pass by, so why couldn't he feel totally in control and happy?

Probably because some of the Decepticons on Earth decided to leave and returned to Cybertron, among them the Constructicons and his fellow seekers, his … his parents. They had never told anyone, but Thundercracker and Skywarp were not only his trine mates and subordinates, they were also his creators, and he felt betrayed that they had decided to leave him in his moment of grandeur.

"Idiots, ungrateful, old fools. I will teach them to leave their only creation!" he muttered and saw Blitzwing looking at him with uneasiness.

"What? What are you looking at? Return to your post!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Blitzwing hastily replied and returned his gaze to his console.

Starscream seethed. Why did he even worry about that old rust bucket still? He was gone, for good, and there was absolutely no way he could or would ever return and even if – if, as in "if ever a way was found to bring back the dead" – he should against all odds have found a way to survive and return no one here should find any reason to still follow him. In the weeks he had been in power, he managed to triple their energy reserves and double the number of raids they made on Earth energy sources and power plants. He had proven that he was better than Megatron in every way possible, period, so why worry?

He growled as he thought about those whom betrayed him to go back to Cybertron and Shockwave. He'll have to take care of Megatron's most loyal dog soon, but right now it was still too soon for a frontal attack on Cybertron. He had to reinforce his position here on Earth before and heighten the Decepticons' current energy reserves by three at least to make his final victory assured. In the end he would be the master of all and everyone would bow before him, everyone!

That thought made him laugh a little maniacally and Blitzwing shot him another sideway glance, his uneasiness turning into shame about his current leader's behaviour and a hint of deep worry. He shook his head and pondered if it was such a good idea to let this lunatic takes control. At least Megatron hadn't been crazy, power hungry and megalomaniac, but sane, and with that thought in mind that the triple-changer welcomed the end of his shift and left the control room.

Starscream followed the retreating triple changer with his optics and frowned. He didn't like the way the other looked at him at all. Was everyone against him now? Fools, all of them. He would show them he was the best of the bests! They would have to respect him when he conquered first earth the Cybertron and they would kneel before him!

"Even dead, it seems that I'm still in your shadow, Megatron… but not for long! I will destroy that image of you that remains in the Decepticons' CPUs and stomp on it time and time again! And I will best you once and for all! Hahahahaha!"

That laugher rang down the always from the control room and some Decepticons turned to the source of that chilling sound. Starscream seemed to have lost it big time, they decided. He had already been unstable while under Megatron's command, but the tyrant had been able to control the wayward seeker at least. But now that he was gone Starscream had been let loose on all of them. Oh, his successes was unquestionable, but that was less because of Starscream's leader capabilities than simply because the Autobots were lacking the majority of their own command chain, but they would no doubt manage to organise themselves again sooner than later and then the seekers insanity would lead them to their ultimate defeat, if they let that happen that is.

Unbeknown to him, Starscream's "loyal" followers gathered in the lower level of the Nemesis and discussed the best way to get rid of the lunatic once and for all. They couldn't quite agree yet if they wanted Megatron back, simply because they couldn't predict what would happen then, but what they could agree on was that it couldn't be worse than serving under Starscream.

*~*Cybertron, Decepticon med bay*~*

Ratchet was deeply worried for his friend. Since the incident with the newborn twins and Megatron a week previous the weapon specialist was constantly depressed about what he had almost done, or at least when he was coherent enough to remember. Most time he wasn't making sense anymore, talking about things only he could see and understand and the worst was that Ratchet didn't know how to help him. Oh sure, he could help him with the fever, shiver attacks and upset tanks, but he was no psychiatrist and in all honesty: the medic doubted Smokescreen could do anything about it either. Ironhide needed a friend, not a shrink and the medic decided to try and be that friend. Over the vorns he had grown a soft spot for the grouchy, rough, old warrior and it was time to try and make something out of those feelings.

When he entered the room where Ironhide was this day, he saw the mech in his usual position: curled up on his side and looking at nothing in particular. He frowned a bit before putting on a warm smile and pushing his worry and concern in the back of his processor.

"How are you doing today, Ironhide?" he asked softly, placing an energon cube on the table next to the berth.

The mech looked as if he hadn't heard him at all, still looking at nothing, expression blank and distant. Ratchet was used to this behaviour by now, he was acting like this for the whole week since the "accident" already after all, and so he just continued his routine, refilling the energon to hook it to the drip and then gently prying the mech from his curled up position to make him move a bit and lay on his back instead. But it pained him and made him swallow dry to see the usually strong mech reduce to something so weak and pathetic.

"Don't you want to talk a little? You know I'll always listen to you, my old friend." Ratchet tried, sitting on the edge of the berth. For a long time there was no reaction and then, all of a sudden, Ironhide looked him strait in the optics, for once aware of him again and at least semi coherent, but even if he was filled with sorrow and pain it was still better than nothing.

"Ah lost 'im, Ratch. Ah lost 'im fer good…" he whined and small tears seeped out of the corners of his optics. "Why didn't I tell 'im I love 'im earlier, Ratch? Maybe I could've 'ave 'im then… If I had spoken ta 'im…"

His optics lost their focus again and he returned to this blank and distant expression, curling on his other side. But Ratchet had gotten a reaction out of him and that was an improvement. Not much, but it was a reaction, and he smiled warmly at him and put a servo on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly and said.

"Don't talk like that, Hide. You'll get over it, I know you will. You're stronger than this and you." He blushed slightly and added, smiling: "You'll find someone that loves you as much as you love them and who will want to be with you. This is not the end of the world."

The red mech didn't react this time, but Ratchet had gotten though to him and that was a good sign. He could still heal. He smiled and stayed with him, talking to him and gently stroking his forehead and cheek. Soon Ironhide was deep in recharge and Ratchet let out his real emotions. He felt slumped in sadness and worry, concern for his friend swelling in his spark ... and love. Primus below, he had loved Ironhide for at least as long as the other had obviously loved Optimus. Talking about unrequited feelings and missed chances, actually he felt like just laying down as well, but he didn't. Instead Ratchet continued to caress his secret love's cheek as he shook with silent sobs and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He promised himself that he would get Ironhide back to his pedes and show him that he was still loved and cared for, no matter what Optimus or anyone else did.

"I promise, I won't let you down, Hide… ever…" he whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, light and soft.

Optimus was sitting next to the two cribs of his sparkling, stroking the tiny cheek of Silverstar lovingly, while deep in thoughts. The minuscule sparkling in the crib leaned on the touch and let out a little coo, still recharging, but feeling his mother-creator close.

"You are so cute, so precious… I could never put you in a world at war, my sweets. Never…" he whispered softly and the sparklings turned towards the source of the voice, even if he still slept.

Crimsonlight moved too to get closer to the panel, waking his twin in the process, and a tiny servo lifted to touch the transparent protective panel. Megatron chuckled at this and Optimus jumped slightly, turning to see his bondmate standing so close to him without he had even noticed his presence. The silver warlord leaned over the red and blue mech and also slipped a hand into the crib and stroke Crimsonlight's tiny helm, the sparkling cooing softly and leaning on the touch from his father-creator.

"Indeed they are. They are the most precious gift I could have ever dream off. I'd do anything for them" he sighed and continues to stroke his son gently. "I could take on the entire Decepticon army by myself…"

Optimus had a deep, intense look in his azure optics. He was staring intensely at his bondmate, while letting Silverstar play with his fingers. After a long moment of this he finally spoke up and his tone was both quiet and as hard as steel.

"Then we have to take down Starscream. It's the only way we can ever have the peace we deserve. For the sake of our children, Megatron."

Megatron didn't answer right away. He was imprinting the features of his sons into his mind forever, in case he didn't came back from that battle that was about to take place.. Starscream was already a dead mechanism, but he also knew not to underestimate him and what bothered him the most was that he may not see his sons again.

"Count on me, Optimus. I will fight the traitor and terminate him. Starscream had gone too far this time and he deserves it."

There was a little rumbling sound in the doorway, like the electronic version of someone clearing their throat and the two mates turned to see who was there. Thundercracker was standing there with an embarrassed and slightly saddened expression.

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron asked somewhat harshly, covering his embarrassment about having been caught red handed, as they said, and Optimus rolled his optics and nudged him gently.

Megatron snorted slightly and crossed his arms, still glaring at the intruder. Optimus knew he didn't like it when he interfered and, by the way, this was their private moment and no one was admitted here to break it!

The blue seeker, nervous and ready to bolt away with the way Megatron was looking at him like he was his next kill, rumbled again softly before saying anything.  
"Megatron, sir, I … I couldn't help but hear the last part of what you said. Please don't take it wrong, I was not eavesdropping!" he quickly explained as he saw the Decepticon Lord's optics narrow dangerously, and he continued, looking at the Prime instead, because technically as Megatron's bondmate they were now both his leaders to equal parts and Prime wasn't known to just shoot at his submissive when he didn't liked what they had to say. "I heard that you intend on killing Starscream and…" he took a long, deep intake before he continued, talking really fast: "You can't do this! Let me and Skywarp deal with him."

Megatron growled dangerously lowly and took a few steps towards the daring, soon-to-be-beaten-into-a-pulp seeker. He wasn't known for his humour, but if this was supposed to be a joke it deserved punishment. From what he had heard the seekers had been the first to defect from the main base when Starscream took over, so what was this to them? Some kind of bizarre seeker game?

"What did you just say? I hope for your sake, Thundercracker, that I didn't hear you right, because it sounded as if you just tried to give me, your Lord, an order."

Now Thundercracker looked pale and as if he was about to run off, when Optimus decided it was better to interfere. He stepped next to his mate and put a firm, calming servo on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, so give him a chance to explain himself."

He then turned to face Thundercracker with a kind, calm expression.

"What were you about to say, Thundercracker? Why shouldn't you let Megatron end Starscream's life? Usually I'm against such measures, but after all he did even I can't see a better solution, even if this saddens me."

He narrowed his optics and tilted his helm, but his expression was still calm and kind, even if Megatron was silently steaming next to him. Thundercracker gulped loudly, but when Megatron remained at least where he was, he gathered all his courage.

"There is something me and Skywarp always kept hidden from you, my Lord. We ... we are bonded, Warp and I, and Starscream is our son, the only sparkling we've ever had. We know he has done terrible things and we'd be the first to agree that he deserves punishment, but ... please, don't kill him. You are also a creator now, my Lord ... can't you understand how much it would pain us to have our only creation terminated without mercy? I beg you, my Lord, don't kill him, please!"

At this point Thundercracker actually knelt in front of Megatron, all the way down with his forehead on the floor, waiting for either being blown apart for daring to speak his thoughts out or to be heard and hopefully understood.

Optimus' optics widened and even Megatron's harsh, angry expression faded slowly as well, but then hardened again and he said, trying not to sound too cruel:"Then it is your own fault for not raising him properly, Thundercracker. Starscream is a traitor and deserves to be executed! What he did this time was too grave to be put aside and forgotten after a casual beating, even you have to agree with that. I am sorry for your loss, but that is my last word on that."

Optimus winced and Thundercracker seemed to shrink down in front of them even further.

"Please, my Lord, don't. He is a brat, but he's our son. We ... we already lost him in so many ways, I beg you, don't take him completely away, please."

Megatron's hardened features softened a bit, but he turned away and went back to his sons, choosing to ignore the blue seeker. Seeing that Thundercracker was close to a mental breakdown Optimus slid to the distress flier and pulled him back on his pedes. He smiled reassuring and motioned him to stay where he was and keep silent, before joining his own bondmate, slowly. The Decepticon Lord ignored him at first, too, busying himself with their creations, who were irritate that their creators had first woken them only to turn to someone else, but forgot it fast when they got the already familiar, big servo to explore and play with as far as they could with their still limited motoring abilities and senses. He smiled softly at their soft coos, but it melt away when the Prime leaned into him just so much.

"Grant his wish, Megatron."

"No. Everyone is someone's child. I can't make an exception now and Starscream deserves his."

"That may be true, but who would this punish more, Starscream or his creators?"

The silver mech hung his head in defeat. Optimus was right, he knew that, had even before the other had started.

"Please. Just imagine it would be one of ours in Starscream's place."

Megatron winced slightly.

"I know, Optimus, and I do feel sorry for them. I'm not a monster, but what else am I supposed to do with him? Put him in a cage or permanent stasis lock? That's not any better and someone could get stupid ideas and let him lose again."

"How about something alternative? Look at him, Megatron. Can you really do that to him, them?"

Only after he had glanced of his shoulder Megatron noticed he had made a mistake, but then it was already too late.

"Damn it, why do you have to make me so soft?"

Optimus replied nothing but just smiled behind his mask and the other felt it through their bond.

"We have half a dozen scientists at our hands. I'm sure they can come up with something" he suggested. The other grumped, then turned back to Thundercracker, straightening himself as did the seeker.

"Fine" he said. "I'll think of a way, but don't mistake that for a weakness or compassion, because for Starscream I have none left. I am just reluctant to have two of my seekers disabled for who knows how long because of grieve over such a pit spawn!

Maybe we can turn him back into a sparkling. He'd be still alive but no treat anymore" he added more to himself, the refocused on the seeker.

"What are you still standing here? Go and tell your glitch of a bondmate that I'll grant your wish."

He let out the "if we can find a working alternative" part, but Thundercracker got the message nonetheless. That of course didn't make his relieve and gratitude falter the least and he bowed and thanked them many times before leaving to no doubt run straight to Skywarp and tell him the good news.

"I dare you!" Megatron said once they were alone again, turning back to Optimus.

"To do what, oh mighty and feared leader? Say that the sparkless and uncompassionate Slag-maker isn't as uncompassionate and sparkles as he would like to believe?"

"Will you shut up? And for the records: I just have enough of whining seekers, period. I wanted to make him shut up and leave me alone and I archived that."

"Of course, Megatron whatever you say!" Optimus laughed and ignored the death glare the other shot him. That he also knew that Megatron didn't enjoy fighting and killing and that couldn't stand the thought of another parent in despair anymore than Optimus could the red and blue mech kept to himself. No need to provoke the other to the limits of his patience.

In the end Megatron stuck with his idea of turning Starscream into a sparkling and Perceptor, Wheeljack, Ratchet and the Constructicons were all gathered in the meeting room to discuss how to approach the matter. Shockwave and Soundwave ... well, they would certainly have been a welcome addition to the team, but they were currently untraceable and actually had no one any real desire to actually find them since Megatron had succeeded once. He had build up a surprising tolerance towards most things, but that didn't mean he was so keen on walking in on them again and with the Cassetticons alone in the rec room ... no. If it became apparent that the pair was needed they could brief them about the topic later.

The scientists reacted very differently to the news of what Megatron wanted them to do. Perceptor was thoughtful and probably already calculating the probabilities of success and the best way to achieve it, Wheeljack was excited by that challenge, Ratchet was only glaring in disbelief and the Constructicons were already chatting between them about how to proceed.

"So, would you be able to achieve that in less than a week? That's all the time we can allow you all before we have to go back to Earth" Optimus said, looking at all of them with expectation.

"Of course we can! I'm already on it, Optimus!" Wheeljack said with enthusiasm and Perceptor nodded.

"In theory it is very simple. All we need is a protoform and a safe way to relocate Starscream's spark, memory chips, what brings me to the tricky thing. It's not easy to reset behaviour scripts on sparkling behaviour, possible, but complicated."

"And there is a reason we medics always refuse to admit that it's possible to delete memories" Ratchet grumped. "Memories are very linked-up, depending on the memory itself. If we delete one it could cause a chain reaction that destroy everything connected to it, but it's also possible that nothing happens."

"Can't you just completely erase his memories?"

"Then we could spare us the trouble and just shot him. I'm not gonna explain the connections between spark, memories and processor to you and don't get me started about spark regeneration!"

"I think this is possible" Perceptor interfered. "We'll need some equipment and pieces to work on and built the machine, but I already read about the principle of spark regeneration and I'm sure with some further study we can work around those same principles to rejuvenate one."

The small scientist was starred at, but after a moment Wheeljack happily wrapped him up in a discussion about what kind of machine they probably would need, while Ratchet just pulled a face and sunk deeper into his chair.

As Megatron went to talk to the Constructicons Optimus leaned closer to the disgruntled medic.

"What is the matter, Ratchet? You seem to disagree with that proposition, what is bothering you?"

The ambulance sighed and then shook his helm with a sad and at the same time angry expression.

"I'm concerned for Ironhide, Optimus. He is in a terrible condition and I don't get how you can come through for Starscream. What he did was absolutely unforgiveable and I absolutely don't feel like giving the slagger any chances when I can't do anything for Ironhide!"

Optimus was a little taken aback, but the way Ratchet had been taking care of Ironhide and the awful state the mech was in let him with a bad taste on the back of his throat. It was partly his fault, that he didn't deny, but if the red mech had told him about his feelings earlier ... no. He wouldn't go back to brooding about what couldn't be changed anymore again.

Optimus shook his helm.

"I'm not doing this for Starscream, but because I for his creators, and you are doing a great job with Ironhide. I trust you to get him back to his pedes in no time, old friend." He smiled sadly and out a hand on his shoulder, but Ratchet only snorted dismissively.

"Well, I'm glad that you think so highly of my skills, Optimus, but it will take time. The kind of shock and depression he slipped into won't heal itself. But he's a bit better, I think. I got an answer from him today."

"That's good, Ratchet. I'm glad that he's finally pulling out of this, I really am." Optimus said in a warm and comforting tune. Ratchet sighed deeply and shook his head, then he looked at the chatting scientists and engineers and smiled at the sight. His friends were already drawing some quick plans and putting ideas on the table as how to proceed. Then he looked back at Optimus.

"Fine, I'll do what I can. They'll need me to tell them if the procedure is safe and I don't want anyone else to suffer, because you two decide to go again all that is good and proper, and because it will piss off Megatron royally when Starscream survives this!" he said firmly and then joined the others in the preparation. Megatron came to stay besides Optimus, noticing the glare the Autobot medic shot him. He returned the look and the white and red mech snorted before returning his attention to the conversation.

"He doesn't like me at all, hm?" he chuckled and Optimus looked at him with a little smirk.

"That is an understatement, he'll get used to it in time. He's just worried about many things right now."

In that moment an alarm sounded though the base and the two leaders shared a short, worried look before bolting out of the room to go to the command centre, where Shockwave and Soundwave were already working on the consoles with the Cassettes helping out. Optimus stopped Rumble as he ran past them.

"What's happening?"

The small mech only stared at him and didn't answer and Megatron rolled his optics at the youngling's idiocy. He had been under the impression that he had made clear that Optimus' word was as much law as his unless he said otherwise. The Autobots were a different matter, but that was because Optimus had had a completely different reign over them from the beginning and the silver mech didn't have the patience to work the levels of mutual trust as long as he could get the job done as things were right now.

"Answer him!"

The tiny Cassette glared at Megatron, but then resigned to his fate and answered to the both of them.

"Someone has activated the space bridge from Earth! We can't say who's coming through right now."

Optimus and Megatron looked at the space bridge slightly worried. Seeing that Starscream should still believe that they were dead they hadn't expected an attack anytime soon and thus weren't ready yet. At least for a while the space bridge was comparably easy to defend, but that depended on who or what came through it.

Suddenly Thundercracker and Skywarp bolted into the room, looking as if they already knew exactly what was happening, but no one had time to say anything when the door started to part and when they finally were wide open, all the mechs in the room looked inside the cabin with amazement, except for Shockwave and Soundwave, who only looked as neutral as ever.

In the end it was Ratchet who put in words what everyone present thought.

"What the Pit?"

-TBC-


	13. Brightening the Future

Chapter 13: Brightening the future…

All optics widened at the sight in front of them. When the space bridge's doors opened Starscream was indeed standing here, but he obviously wasn't here to attack them.

After a moment of shocked silence Megatron burst out in laughter, which made many bots jump slightly in surprise, and Optimus said, looking not less surprised, but also very satisfied about the turn of events: "Well, I suppose that put an end to whatever plans you may had, Starscream."

Said seeker, bound in what looked like a home-made restraining jacket, was spitting, cursing and hissing at the mech that had dragged him here. Astrotrain and Blitzwing, followed by the other Cons, were now standing in the control room and all, in a single, fluid motion, knelt in front of Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, we came to beg your forgiveness and pledge our allegiance to you and you alone! We all have been misguided by Starscream, but he lost his mind, so we bound him and now give him to your mercy as a proof of our renewed loyalty!" Astrotrain's voice boomed powerfully, confident and humble above the chatter that had risen in the room.  
The Decepticon Lord looked at his rebellious troops now kneeling in front of him and barked another cold, dry laugher before he answered, still chuckling.

"Well, that wasn't unexpected. Starscream could never handle power. This is not exactly the way I pictured it to end, but good enough."

He laughed again and knelt to be next to the spitting, crazed seeker and petted his helm mockingly gentle, removing his hand quickly when he was almost bitten.

"Down, Starscream!" he scowled the hissing ball of furious seeker and surprisingly, Starscream did cower and stopped his wild trashing. Instead he now tried to curl into a ball as good as he could with the restrictions and whimpered fearfully.

"Now that's a good boy" Megatron said in a mockingly gentle way and petted the seeker's helm again, when two other voices rose from the crowd of Decepticons.

"Megatron, please, let us take care of him! He's our son…" Skywarp sounded almost desperate and was looking at his son with deeply worried optics. It was pure will that kept him from just running past his Lord "We'll make sure he doesn't bother you again, I promise!"

For the first time since he was brought here Starscream seemed to really focus and even regain some sanity when he heard that voice.

"M-Mommy...? Mommy, pwease! S-Starry needs you! Bad mech hurt Starry… Pwease, mommy?"

It was pathetic to watch. The once proud seeker wailed and chirped like a little youngster, but the problem was that didn't just act like one, but also sounded like a sparkling in despair. That didn't make it less pitiful, but the miserable clicks were pulling even at Megatron's protection programming and he usually had a good control over that. Skywarp and Thundercracker on the other hand didn't even try and were at their son's side in less than a heartbeat, not even waiting for their leader's approval. Cradling the distressed Starscream between them they cooed and rocked him, completely ignoring that their creation was actually far too old to behave like this.

"Hush, Starry, Mommy's here, no one will hurt you" Skywarp said in a quiet and soothing tune and Starscream whimpered a little and nuzzled his chest, apparently desperate to wrap his arms around him, but unable to because of the restraints. Obviously not thinking clear Thundercracker freed him and when the youngest seeker was free he instantly wrapped his arms around his bearer and buried his face in his neck.

Many mechs turned away embarrassed by that sight and the seekers' behaviour. It was so unlike Starscream, but the obnoxious, loud-mouthed and egomaniac Decepticon SIC was nowhere in sight. There was only a shaking, whimpering and apparently regressed to sparkling hood mech clinging to his mommy for protection and love.

"How long has this been going on?" Megatron asked Astrotrain and the triple-changer shrugged helplessly.

"He was acting comparable normal until we tried to catch him. I believe he frizzed or something and after that he was acting like this. That was almost three hours ago and, if I'm allowed the comment, I don't think he is faking it" the other replied wearily and the silver warlord nodded slowly. He had seen Starscream do many things, but this...

Shaking his head Optimus shushed the other Autobots out of the room as there was obviously no danger anymore and the seekers needed some privacy. He only gathered his scientist and engineer to know how long it would be before the rejuvenating machine would be ready.

"If everything goes according to what he have planned so far building the machine shouldn't take more than two or three days, depending on how fast we can manage to gather the needed materials, but except for very few components that shouldn't take more than a few hours" Perceptor told him and the Autobot Leader nodded, shooting a glance into the space bridge room, to Starscream and his creators.

"I want this over as soon as possible without rushing things, for the sake of all parties involved."

The scientist nodded and left in a hurry to catch up with Wheeljack and Optimus returned to Megatron's side. The control room was now empty safe for the two leaders and seekers. The silver mech had his arms folded and a neutral expression on his faceplates, but to his bondmate it was obviously that he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Makes you wonder what else they might have kept from me. Primus damn it, I'm almost starting to feel bad for even thinking about breaking that family" he sighed in annoyance and turned to face his mate. "When will we be able to turn Starscream into a sparkling? He's already acting like one, so it wouldn't be much of a change anyway."

Optimus chuckled and then looked at the three for a moment as Skywarp was now humming something and stroking his son's helm soothingly, holding him close. He felt a little embarrassed, like he was seeing something he shouldn't, but he was fascinated by the sight and couldn't look away. Starscream was really a mess. Soon he pulled his mate towards the three and stood in front of them, Thundercracker acting like the responsible father creator and rose to talk to them.

"Megatron, sir, please don't take Starscream into the brig. He's no threat to anyone anymore and we'll take care he won't bother you again.."

Megatron looked at the two seekers still on the ground and sighed. Skywarp was looking at him with wide, pleading optics and the silver mech almost growled in frustration. He wanted to teach Starscream a lesson before he was turned to a sparkling, but in this state ... that would be like beating a sparkling and what use was it to punish someone for something he obviously couldn't even remember. The red seeker looked up at him when he growled and then buried his face in his mother's chest again with a frightened whimper. Megatron sighed and shook his helm. Cursed be Optimus and the effect he had on him.

"Fine. Take him back to your room until the rejuvenating machine is ready. I think he'll be better in a sparkling's body anyway, with the way he's acting right now, but make sure I don't get to see or hear anything from him until then."

Optimus chuckled and he leaned forward to get a better look Starscream. The soon-to-be-sparkling seeker cautiously unstuck his face from his mother's chassis to look at him and gave him a little, shy and through and through adorable smile and Optimus chuckled again and reached to pet his helm. He felt awkward and a bit ridiculous doing this, but found out that he wasn't afraid of this Starscream in the least, despite what he had done to him. This wasn't the mech that who had raped him, this was another mech entirely, who just happened to carry the same name and Optimus had faith that whatever had happened to this somewhat cute and frightened little mech to turn him in the twisted and cruel air commander would not repeat itself.

"Thank you, my Liege. We are forever in your dept" Thundercracker said and he bowed slightly.

"Don't tempt me" Megatron growled for nothing but his own ego and the blue seeker bowed again, before taking his mate and son to their room.

*~*Three days later, med bay*~*

Starscream was curled up with his parents and Thundercracker and Skywarp were protectively standing each side of their wayward creation. The youngest seeker was Munching at the tip of his digit and looking around with his optics wide in worry and awe. His red optics were brighter than usually and he was clinging to his mother's chassis tightly.

"Mommy? What is all that stuff?" he asked, pointing at the machine that was supposed to completely turn him into a sparkling in body, spark and mind. "Is for me?"

Skywarp hugged him closer and smiled as he nodded, while Wheeljack and Perceptor, as well as Hook and Scrapper were making the very last adjustments to the cabin-like machine. The red and blue seeker purred and curled closer to him.

"Yeah, it is, sweet spark. After this, all will be alright and we'll all be a family again, Starry…" he said and kissed the top of his helm.

Megatron was looking at this with disbelieving optics. Although he had made allowances for the little family, he, along with most others, was still not entirely convinced this wasn't some sort of plot from the seeker, as he was well-known for this kind of things, but Hook and Ratchet had both thoroughly examined him and came to the same conclusion: his regression and mental breakdown weren't faked. Starscream's systems had reset his mind frame on sparkling age. Even most of his memories that had been recorded after a certain date – why especially that date no one could say – had erased themselves and the rest couldn't do more harm than give Starscream nightmares. All they would have to do was transplant spark and chips into the new protoform and everything would ... well, maybe not fine, but at least it would stop looking so ridiculous.

The Decepticon Lord sighed and shook his helm as Starscream let out happy little chirps when Thundercracker joined in the family hug. He nuzzled his father and clung to him as if he never wanted to let go and Megatron considered for a moment to just go and relieve Prowl from sparkling-sitting. At least the Autobot tactician had the processor to be honoured to be trusted with Megatron's sons.

"We're ready. The machine is set up and we are sure it's harmless. Starscream just has to be put in and we can begin."

"Alright then. How long will it take for the process to take effect?" Optimus asked and tilted his helm in curiosity, looking at the cabin-like device.

"We managed to reduce the time it will take to one breem. Anything longer could be harmful, the mental strain would make him break, but that shouldn't happen."

The engineer was confident and the others looked to agree with him. Optimus looked at Megatron, who was looking at Starscream in wonder. He hadn't even listened to what the engineer was saying. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, wrenching the silver lord out of his thoughts.

"Megatron? We are ready."

"Alright, you can proceed then!" he said and was still studying Starscream carefully. The seeker was now led towards the cabin by Perceptor and Hook, and he looked in apprehension at the big thing, reaching back to his parents, whimpering. He was afraid all of a sudden, and didn't really know why. Mommy had told him it was safe and mommy was always right, but he couldn't help it and that look the big silver mech was giving made him shiver in fear and cower, as if he was going to be hit square in the faceplates.

"Not wanna! Mommy! Not wanna! NO!"

He trashed and struggled to get free for their grip and he was a still strong and powerful mech, despite his now sparkling-like mind. He managed to throw them in the floor and Perceptor hit the nearby table as Hook was sent flying towards the wall. They didn't take any real damage, only a little shaken, while Starscream ran back to his parents and hid behind them, looking with fear filled optics at the other mechs in the room.

Skywarp was a bit embarrassed, but then he turned to face his son and Thundercracker got behind him to stroke his wings softly. The black and purple seeker held his son to his chest and strokes his helm, shushing him softly. The strokes on his wings made Starscream purr and lean in the touch, relaxing until he was resting his helm on his mother's shoulder. It only took a couple of more minutes and he was in recharge in his parent's arms. Skywarp held him close to his chest and gathered him in his arms. Then he turned to face the two leaders watching the entire scene.

"Sorry for that. Starscream was always a cautious, easily frightened little sparkling. I'll just put him in the machine myself. Then he shouldn't panic."

Megatron looked in both annoyance and a reluctant sense of adoration at the scene, snorting when it was finally over and the red and blue seeker was placed inside the machine and secured in it by the recovered scientists. Perceptor was still rubbing his sore aft and Hook his sore head, but otherwise they were fine and Starscream was recharging peacefully, oblivious to all of this. Finally the machine was powered; buzzing slightly the door closed and hid the adult seeker from view.

Megatron took a step forward, really curious about the outcomes of this. If Starscream is really turned back into a sparkling, then maybe he could think about keeping this machine for further uses, maybe for unrepentant criminals or maybe for patients that were suffering from an irreversible metal illness or something alike. The ethics were probably questionable, but that was of no worry to him. He would have to talk to Ratchet and Hook about this. It was at least worth a thought.

A few more minutes and the machine stopped buzzing and emitted a row of clicks and then a loud beep. Megatron took a few more steps towards the machine when the door started to part, and a bit of smoke left the pod. As soon as the pod was opened, the strange sound coming out of it was soon identified and Megatron, whom was the closer to the pod, got to the opened door and leaned to get a better look. The smoke finally cleared and he saw a tiny, curled form in the floor, wailing its tiny air pumps out.

"What have we here?" he asked with a little amused smile and took the tiny sparkling from the machine, holding it so everyone can see him. "Well, congratulation, it works! Starscream had never been cuter, but he's still very noisy…"

He winced at the audio piercing shrieks racking the room and quickly handed the sparkling to its rightful caretakers. Skywarp was quick to take the tiny red and blue seekerlet and cradled him to his chest with a series of clicks and chirps. He was talking in seeker-cant, but whatever he said calmed the tiny mechling and he curled against his mother's chest.  
"Hush, Starry, mommy's there" he cooed and Thundercracker came from behind him and wrapped an arm around his mate, looking at their tiny son. It almost felt like the first time, only that he was now more than ever determined to do this right.

After a moment Ratchet came over and asked, eyeing the little being carefully: "I will have to examine him before you can leave. Can I?"

Skywarp nodded and lay the sparkling in the med bay berth so the medic can examine him carefully. It didn't take long to make sure that the sparkling was alright, then he let Skywarp take him back and they left the med bay, Starscream cooing and chirping away loudly in his mother's arms.

Everyone just started to relax and congratulate each other on the success or the experiment – because frankly, that was exactly what it had been – when a spark-freezing scream echoed through the base.

True to their nature the Decepticons feared an attack, but Ratchet knew better and cursing at the top of his vocalizer he ran into the neighbouring room, not really caring if someone was following. With a pang of deep worry and concern he saw that Ironhide had somehow managed to fall out of the berth he had been laying on and was now curled into one of the corners, hugging himself, his optics wide with fear and anguish.

At that sigh, Optimus stopped dead in his tracks. Ironhide was one of his oldest friends and one of the strongest mech he knew, in body as well as in mind. To see him in such a state was painful in itself and knowing that he was partly responsible for this didn't made things any better, on the contrary. He was feeling awful and wanted to do something, anything, to help heal his friend. Optimus saw the others gathered behind him and quickly dismiss them and closed the door. That wasn't a show and he knew Ironhide wouldn't have wanted to be seen like this.

"Ratchet? Can I do something to help you?" he asked quietly. The medic, kneeling next to Ironhide and checking him over, stopped talking to the red mech and shot a look to his leader.

"There is nothing more we can do that haven't I already tried, Optimus. All we can hope for is to see him get better and pull himself out of this state" he replied sighing, stroking Ironhide's head to calm him down while desperately trying to keep it together, but he couldn't anymore.

"The truth is he isn't improving at all. I know he said he talked to me, but he didn't. He only said out loud what must be repeating over and over again in his head. At this rate it may takes vorns before he ever gets over this, if at all, and even that is a very optimistic prognosis. I don't even think he can see me right now…"

Ratchet was at the edge of tears and that was just as disturbing as seeing Ironhide so broken and it was his fault and only his. Primus below, this peace really came for a high prize and there was nothing he could do, nothing, unless ...

Optimus stepped closer and helped Ratchet to lay Ironhide back on the berth, using to time to think this over once more. It was a bit farfetched and Prowl would have his skid plates for taking the easy way out, but he was running out of ideas and friends.

"Ratchet, this machine over there … was it designed for a single use or could it be used again?"

Ratchet looked at him in surprised, optics widening when he caught up in understanding.

"No, I mean yes, it can be used more than once ... do you really think that would help?"

"You are the medic. Listen, none of us ever took the easy way out, but ... I honestly can't see another solution. It surely isn't optimal and I wish I could make it right again, but this ... this isn't a life either. Ironhide deserves something better."

They looked at the red mech again, curled on his side and recharging restlessly, and sighed deeply again, stroking his helm.

"I ... I don't see 'traditional' way to help him either and I can't go on like this. From a medical point of few it certainly is the best for everyone involved, meaning mainly us three, but I have one condition, Optimus, and I absolutely won't back down on that one"

"And what is it, old friend?"

"I want to be the one taking care of him. I want to be his caretaker, Optimus. That is non-negotiable and I won't do it if you don't grant me this little wish."

He locked his optics with Optimus and crossed his arms, tilting his helm and waiting for an answer. Optimus shared a look with him and finally he nodded, agreeing to those conditions.

"How could I deny you this? When do want to go through with this?"

"Right now, Optimus, before I get second thoughts – and don't start saying that we shouldn't do it if I'm not sure. Now help me with the big sparkling here."

If nothing else that lecture proved that the medic was indeed sure and telling himself that laughing was especially this situation completely inappropriate the red and blue mech scoped up Ironhide, who luckily didn't so much as stir and carried him to the now almost empty main room. He was touched that Megatron had actually waited for him and grateful that the other only frowned, but didn't do or say anything else. It wasn't hard to guess what was going on and he had after all been present when Ironhide had had his breakdown.  
A breem later Ratchet was cooing and chirping at a tiny red sparkling, that was happily sucking on his digits and maybe wondering who the mech holding him was and why he smiled and yet looked so sad, but otherwise oblivious to the pain and grieve he had been through because of the war and recent happenings.

Optimus chuckled, then took his mate by his arm and left the new little family alone.

All was going to be alright and the future looked brighter than ever.

-TBC-


	14. New Families and return to Earth

Chapter 14: New families and return to Earth

*~*A couple of days later, Darkmount*~*

"Hey, Sunny, I know something that you don't know."

The yellow mech lifted his helm from the pad he was reading to look at his overexcited twin. He rolled his optics and sighed. Sideswipe could be a real pain in the aft and worse even if ignored, so he figured it was probably for the best to just hear him out. But that didn't mean he had to be friendly about it.

"What? If it's another of your stupid pranks, Sides, I'll …"

"No, no, nothing likes that!" Sideswipe interrupted him excited. "That's even better than that! Did ya hear 'bout what happened to Ironhide?"

Now a little interested the yellow mech put the pad down and gave more attention to his bubbling, bouncing twin. All he had heard was that Ratchet was still nursing Ironhide after his breakdown in med bay two weeks ago.

"What are ya dumbaft talking 'bout? What's with Hide and Ratch? Will ya tell me already, or do I have to beat the answer outta ya?"

Sideswipe easily ducked the huge servo reaching for his throat and snickered at his twin's rising anger. He jumped at a secure distance and took a very importantly and conspiriting pose, before revealing his news.

"Old Hide had been turned to a sparkling, just like the Screaming One!" he finally let out with a huge smirk. "Whaddya think 'bout that, huh? Shall we pay Ratch a visit to make sure?"

Sunstreaker's optics couldn't have turned any larger. They looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and he opened his mouth as to say something, until his expression turned to a deeply annoyed frown. He grabbed his twin by the collar and pulled into his chassis.

"Ya better not be fooling me, Sides. I don't like it when ya play yer stupid pranks and jokes on me!"

Sideswipe snickered again and pulled free of the other's grip. He smiled brightly and goofily, and then pulled his twin along. Both had always been more than found of the grumpy Autobot medic and now the red ban of Prowl's existence had seen a golden opportunity to play on that attraction and make something out of it. Helping the gruff medic raise little Ironhide would certainly be worth it if it meant having their medic all for themselves ... well, almost at least.

"Alright, Sides, ya win! I'm also curious now. Old Hide as a sparkling sounds ... interesting."

In THE med bay Ratchet was sitting in a rocking chair Wheeljack had constructed and holding a cooing, chirping little red bundle of joy in his arms. He was whispering something that the twins from their position at the door couldn't hear, but his tune was soft and full of love. They felt a little jealous that this love was for baby Hide and not them.

Sideswipe pulled his twin a bit away from the door and whispered to him so the medic wouldn't hear them.

"See? I told ya Hide's a Sparkling and Ratch's taking care of him!"

Sunstreaker had a cold and intense look on his optics and didn't answer his twin, but instead walked straight into the med bay. The red twin followed him and was about to tell him to be careful, but it was already too late. The other's entrance had alerted the medic and he jumped to his pedes.

"What the hell…?" he exclaimed and held Hide tightly against his chassis, protectively. "Get out of here, ya overgrown morons! I'm busy!"

There was anger in his tune, but also worry and deep down, even a hint of hope. Ratchet had been wondering how he was supposed to raise little Ironhide all by himself. It had seemed like a good idea that time and he still was sure it had been the right thing to do, but Hide was a very demanding little sparkling. The medic war weary of the twin warriors, but maybe they could at least keep the little one entertained for a while.

Said sparkling had tilted his tiny helm at the two mechs and cooed interrogatively, reaching for Sunstreaker, since he was closer.

The yellow warrior mirrored him and reached out to poke the little red and bubbly sparkling, but little Ironhide would have none of that. He eyed the approaching digit warily and growled lowly when it touched him ... and then he bit down.

Sunstreaker yelped and quickly withdrew his digit, glaring at the now clicking and chirping sparkling.

Fearing for the sparkling life Ratchet held him closer and took a step back, but surprisingly the huge warrior didn't do anything, but grumbled slightly, inspecting his digit for any possible wounds. Then he took another step forward, observed by his intrigued and awed twin. Sideswipe had never seen Sunny react like this before. He had half-expected him to blow the tiny little mechlet to bits, but instead he gently pried Hide from Ratchet's tight grip and prevented the medic from taking him.

"Don't bit!" he told the sparkling sternly, but when he started to whimper he instantly cradled the tiny mechling to his chest, rocking and cooing to him softly.

"Sunny?..." Sides asked, shocked, and he "Dat's ma bro!" Sideswipe smiled wide, walking to his twin's side. "I knew you wouldn't hurt a lil sparkling. Big bad Sunny's not that bad after all, hu?"

Ratchet was too dumbstruck to do anything else then stare, at the scene before him, mouth agape. Sunstreaker, the daffodil of doom, was rocking tiny Ironhide in his arms and cooing at him softly after he had been bitten by the same tiny Ironhide? One of them must have hit their head hard recently and Ratchet wasn't so sure who.

The medic remained unmoving and silent for at least ten minutes before he finally found the use of his vocalizer back and asked, oddly soft: "What are you doing, Sunstreaker?"

Only now the yellow mech seemed to notice that he wasn't alone and looked back at Ratchet with a little smile and soft blue optics, so in contrast to his usual frown and cold glare.

"Helping, Ratchet, just helping" he answered a little quizzically and the mainly white mech huffed and glared, trying to figure if it was another stupid joke.

"You need help to raise the lil guy here and he seems ta like me, surprisingly."

Ratchet wanted to protest, but everything he could have said melted away when Sideswipe also started to coo and tickle the little sparkling's belly, making him squirm and giggle. It made him smile warmly, but that didn't change that it had to be one of the most unusual scenes he had ever witnessed.

"What I want to know is why you two want to help me" he asked, honestly surprised. Those two had always done their best to get on his nerves, but he wouldn't have thought that they would do something so ... unlike them. Caring for a sparkling really wasn't something you would expect from those two hellions.

Sideswipe looked at him with genuine surprise, tilting his black helm.

"Come on, Ratch, ya ain't that dense, are ye? Ya should have noticed how we feel for ya since, I dunno, forever?" he smirked and continued to tickle the tiny belly, getting more giggles and squirming from the red mech. Then he turned to the older mech and wrapped an arm around the medic's shoulder, startling him even more. It actually made sense, somehow. The twins had always tried to get his attention, one way or another, although most times it had ended with them on his med bay tables. Primus knew they had been there more often than most of the other soldiers combined and pranking him on a daily basis wasn't the best way to show affection, but ...

"You mean… You two… For that long?" he whispered in sheer awe. That couldn't be – not that he minded much. It would take a bit time to get used to, but technically he wasn't averse to the idea, but, honestly, they and him? That could only be a very cruel joke, couldn't it?

As if sensing his doubts Sideswipe pulled the medic against his chassis and nuzzled his neck cables.

"Want Sunny to draw you a chart?" he asked when his twins joined them, medic and sparkling effectively pinned between them. "We love you and we won't go away, so why don't you just surrender and let us care for you. Primus knows you've done it for us often enough."

Grumping Ratchet slowly started to relax.

"Fine, you'll get your chance. But I swear, if that is one of your sick jokes ..."

"It's not!"

"Have a little more faith in us, okay? When have we ever done something that really could have harmed you?"

Against better judgment Ratchet had to admit that that was true and finally agreed to give it a try and little Ironhide clapped and giggled in the middle of the group hug, surrounded by mechs that loved him and would care for him. What more could a sparkling want?

Unbeknownst to them Optimus had caught sight of the twins heading for the med bay and followed them, curious and a little worried. If those two intended to pull a prank on Ratchet and baby Ironhide, he would give them a piece of his mind they wouldn't forget anytime soon!

Never would he have thought that the twins knew how to handle a sparkling, much less that they would actually show it, so instead of interfering he secretly watched the scene unfold, until the three embraced each others in a big hug.

Smiling reassured the Prime left the area and got back to his own quarters. Those four obviously didn't need him right now, but upon entering his rooms he was greeted by another endearing sight.

Megatron was standing in the middle of the room with the twins in his arms, both fitting into one single servo. Now that they were stronger they could be taken out of their special crib for longer time periods and Optimus was trying to make the most of it, but he wasn't the only one. The silver Decepticon was cooing at their sons and caressing their tiny helms and cheeks, making them coo and reach for him in return. The Autobot made sure to burn the sight into his memory banks before making his presence known.

"Well, well, well." Optimus said while leaning on the doorway, arms crossed and a smug expression on his revealed faceplates. "That's not a sight we see every day: the big bad Decepticon Lord caring for tiny sparklings"

He came closer and hugged him from behind, as Megatron huffed in mocked hurt at his words.

"That's another of those little things that makes me loves you even more with every passing day, Megatron."

He pressed a kiss on the larger mech's neck and chuckled again, while Megatron turned to smile at him with amused smugness, optics gleaming brighter.

"I will have to hurt you if you ever say this to anyone. I have a reputation to keep up, you know?" he answered and laughed a little, kissing him back.

"Is that a promise?" Optimus retorted with a sensual glint in his optics, and Megatron almost purred at the sight.

He laughed again and Optimus released him to walk in front of him and caress his sons' helms, both reaching for their bearer when he did. Silverstar grabbed one of his digits and squeezed, now capable of putting more strength in this. Optimus warmed and leaned to kiss the tiny silver mech on the head, making him coos and giggles.

"They're becoming so much stronger, now… How long have they been out of the crib this time?" he asked softly, awed by his sparklings' developments.

"Almost a joor, Optimus. The longest time until now."

Optimus nodded and caressed Crimsonlight's tiny cheek and the sparkling managed to turn his head in time to catch it in his mouth and suckling on the tip. Optimus laughed warmly at this and let him do so. Megatron laughed and tilted his helm, both sparkling snuggling on his chassis to seek the warmth of their sire's spark.

"I stumbled upon a very unusual sight today" Optimus said and lifted his helm from his sparklings to look at Megatron, who returned the look.

"And what was it?" he asked and rocked the sparklings when they whimpered a little, not liking that they weren't the centre of their creators' attention anymore.

"The twins had made their move on Ratchet and … how should I put this? They have an understanding now, it seems, and I believe that our resident grumpy medic won't complain about having them around. About time they act on their feelings anyway."

For a moment Megatron said nothing, but then he burst out into laugher, startling the sparkling, which started to whimper and cry. He got a hold of himself fast and rocked them, shushing to calm them down until they stopped crying and were only itching and hiccupping a little, but the amused smile never left his faceplates.

"Sorry! Sorry, but… Ratchet and those pit-spawned hellions of yours, together? That's just too funny!" Megatron laughed again, but less loudly then before.

Optimus glared and crossed his arms, but then he shrugged and dropped the subject. It was kind of funny after all.

"We will be able to go back to Earth tomorrow. Our troops are already informed and await us and the sparkling, all of them."

Megatron's smirk faded and he held the twins tighter, possessively. He didn't like the idea of the entire army knowing about the twins, or to get near them. It was something that was worrying him a lot.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, but I suppose we didn't have a choice. They would've found out sooner or later anyway." he sighed and cuddled the sparklings more, earning him contented coos and nuzzling on his chest.

"Alright then, we will go back tomorrow as planned!"

Optimus nodded and smiled, petting the twins a little more. He was worried as well and wanted to take them and hold them close and let none close to them. He was also worried about Ratchet and Ironhide and even the seekers. At least now the medic had the twins to help and protect him and the sparkling and the seekers were quite capable of protecting themselves. He shook his helm and nuzzled his sons' more, as Megatron wrapped his free arm around his shoulder to hold him close, too.

"All will be fine" he told his mate and himself at the same time, but his red optics were shining with apprehension and fierce protectiveness.

He wrapped his arm tighter around his mate and held his sparkling closer to his chest, his spark thrumming reassuringly for them as they both snuggled closer, seeking his warmth and reassuring strength.

Skywarp was cooing at his son-turned-sparkling-again as if he himself had been regressed to sparklinghood and Thundercracker watched him with a smile. The older seeker was leaning on the doorframe of their shared room and enjoyed the sight to its fullest.

"Having fun there?" he asked with a warm chuckle and crouched beside them.

Skywarp lifted his red optics to look at him with a happy, joyful smile and a playful glint in those some optics. Baby Starscream, when he heard his sire's voice, reached for him with a row of loud and happy chirps and clicks, tiny servos lifted in the air.

Since he had been turned back to a sparkling, the seekerlet had been happy and playful and the most adorable thing in the universe, but he wasn't the only one that had changed. Starscream's insanity had affected Skywarp very much, but now he had notable calmed down. The dark coloured seeker had barely let go of their baby son since they had returned to their quarters two days ago. He even slept with him curled on his chest and the sparkling loved every minute of it, reassured by the warmth of his bearer's spark so close.

"Seems like Starry wants to see his daddy. Wanna hold him for a bit?" Skywarp asked with a little giggle and held Starscream out for TC to take.

Starscream made grabby servos to his daddy and cooed urgently, pouting when Thundercracker didn't take him right away. But as soon as the sky blue seeker lifted him from his mommy's arms and cradled him, the baby seeker chirped happily and snuggled close to his chest, purring. TC laughed and kissed the top of his helm, then caressed his little winglets. Starscream cooed contentedly and twitched the sensitive tiny appendages.

"Who's a cute lil baby? Starry is! Yes he is!" he said playfully while making him bounce slightly in his arms and rubbed his tiny nose with his, making the tiny seekerling giggle again.  
Starscream kicked his little legs and put his tiny hands on his sire's cheeks, petting him lovingly. TC chuckled and nuzzled his little nose again then kissed him. Skywarp had wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head on his shoulder, watching with a smile the cute scene unfolding. But after a moment, he asked, worried.

"TC, what if they still want to kill our Starry? I don't want to lose him again, TC! I don't want to!"

Thundercracker turned his helm to nuzzle his mate and kiss his helm to reassure him, despite his own worries.

"Hush, love. No one will kill him, I promise you. I won't let that happens."

He giggled when Starscream tickled him when he explored his helm vents with his inquisitive tiny digits and added. "Besides, who would want to kill such a cute lil thing? They'll all love our baby, Warp!"

Skywarp nodded and smiled weakly, but worry was still lingering in his optics. He hugged his mate closer and nuzzled his neck, sighing.

"Alright, TC, I believe you" he said and reached to pet his son's helm and tickle his winglets.

Feeling his bearer's worries and fear, Starscream tilted his helm and cooed interrogatively at him, reaching to gently pat his cheek, reassuring him some. Skywarp giggled and tickled his nose, making the baby seeker giggle and coo happily. Starscream crawl from his sire's arms to his bearer and Skywarp cradled him, petting his back and winglets. After a moment, Starscream yawn widely and snuggled closer to his mommy's spark with a tired chirp.

"Aw, someone's sleepy here. Time for a nap, Starry" Skywarp cooed and brought the tiny seekerlet to the makeshift crib in the corner of the room. He laid him there and Starscream curled on his side, snugly tucked in a warm and fluffy blanket.

TC chuckled and patted his tiny son's helm. Starscream leaned on the touch and nuzzled the palm with a sleepy coo as he slipped in recharge. Tomorrow they were going back to Earth and then … well, they would see what happened then and if it came to the worst Skywarp could still warp them out, but Thundercracker really hoped it wouldn't come down to that. Primus knew his family had gone through enough. He just wanted to live in peace and raise Starry into the mech he should have been.

*~*The next day, Earth's space bridge*~*

Jazz was waiting with the combined Autobots and Decepticons Forces on Earth. He had been temporarily put in charge of things here until their Leaders and SICs were back and surprisingly enough the Decepticons didn't even protested about this arrangement.

Actually was he the most anxious about getting back his mate. He had been worried sick and the distance had made it impossible to feel more through their bond than that Prowl was still alive and Bluestreak, standing beside his bearer, wasn't any better off, if the constant flow of words was anything to go by. That and Jazz felt his creation's worry leaking through their bond. He tried to comfort him, but had to admit that he wasn't really paying attention to his blabbering. He was more occupied with worrying over the recent news they got and the changes they implied.

Ironhide and Starscream had been turned into happy little sparklings and remembered nothing previous of that state and their leaders … well, apparently Optimus and Megatron had come to a term in their relationship and were perfectly happy to be together with their sparklings. It was, in Jazz' opinion, completely crazy, but in a good way. It meant that, basically, since the two leaders of the warring factions were now loving bondmates, that the war was over and in that case he didn't really care how that had been archived. It would admittedly take some getting used to, but hey, they were happy together and weren't waging war anymore.

He looked around and saw that everyone was oddly silent, even the Decepticons, except for the Coneheads. They chatted and whispered in low, slightly cruel tunes among themselves, eyeing the space bridge. The Combaticons and remaining Constructicons were also clustered together and a bit away from them stood Octane, one of the triple changers, and the Insecticons, waiting nervously, but silent.

As for the Autobots, aside from worrying about their comrades they also wanted to see if what they had heard was true. The Aerialbots and the Dinobots were clustered together, as well as the Minibots and Tracks and Smokescreen. The only one actually waiting calm and peacefully was Skyfire, and he had a strange little smile, as if remembering some old, good memories.

When the light from the space bridge rose, every single optic locked on the doors.

The first to step out were the troops that had followed Prowl and Soundwave to Cybertron. The triple changers instantly reunited with their trine member and so did the Constructicons and Motormaster. Wheeljack and Perceptor greeted everyone friendly, then went to Skyfire. And then a rather tensed Ratchet appeared with a little bundle of joy in his arms and a pair of quite intimidating twins, one on each side like bodyguards, glaring at every bot that dared to come too close to them.

There were whispers and gasps and Ratchet ignored everyone to step away and stop at a good distance from the space bridge and the gathered mech. He seemed annoyed by the possessiveness Sunstreaker displayed by laying an arm around his hip and shooting his trademark death glares at everyone daring to even look Ratchet's way, but didn't do anything to stop him. Neither did he seem to mind that Sideswipe was cooing over the tiny red mech in the medic's arms, making him coo and giggle in return. Despite the yellow twins glares many looked at them with awed optics, but when Tracks and Smokescreen tried to get a closer look they were met with a wall named Sunstreaker.

"Go away! Ratch doesn't need any of you pestering him!" he growled and they retreated. Nobody in their right mind messed with Sunstreaker when it could be avoided.

As soon as Prowl stepped out of the space bridge, he was tackled by Jazz, who, dignity be damned, refused to let go of him. Bluestreak was a bit more sensitive in that matter and pulled the two to their pedes, but only join them, pinning the slightly embarrassed tactician between them.

"Dad, is that true? The war's over?" the young Datsun asked overexcited, but before Prowl could answer the seekers stepped out of the space bridge, attracting everyone's attention with their tiny bundle. A bundle that was loudly chirping and clicking and looking around curiously, peeking from his bearer's arms. Skywarp was shushing him and petting him to calm him down, but little Starscream was very curious and excited. The glares the Coneheads threw – apparently they weren't too happy with this development – didn't face him at all, but they did bother his sire, who stepped in front of his mate and sparkling and glared right back at them, daring anyone to come closer and try something. He kept that defensive stance until the big, gentle Skyfire stepped to them with his warm, calm smile.

"So it's true. I never thought Starscream was such a lovely little sparkling" he said and Starscream, the personification of curiosity, tried to reach for him, chirping happily. It was almost as if he still recognised his old friend and the big shuttle liked to think that was the case.

"Yes, Starscream, you know me, don't you?"

If anything the warm smile made the pair even more suspicious and Thundercracker eyed Skyfire warily, while Skywarp was holding his son close to his chest.

"No need to worry. I could never harm him" the scientist tried to appease the worried parents. "Starscream and I had been ... close, very close in fact, lovers, back in the academy. I know him from the inside out, so to speak, but I didn't know you are his creators."

Starscream reached for him again and Skyfire offered a digit to explore and started to chuckle when the sparkling started to happily chew on them, while the adult seekers looked a bit shocked.

"Your lover? He never mentioned anything about that, but then … there were a lot of things he hid from us" the blue seeker said with sorrow and shook his head.  
Skywarp opened his arms a little, permitting Skyfire to caress the little seekerlet as he didn't believe the large flier was a threat anymore and his bulky form kept the others from getting too close.

At that moment, the last of the returning mechs came out of the space bridge and stepped on the desert ground. Everyone fell silent and turned their way.  
Megatron and Optimus Prime were standing side by side, the Autobot Leader holding something so tiny it couldn't be recognised from a safe distance, but everyone knew it had to be their sons, the sparklings that ended the war. Still nobody was brave enough to approach them with the way Megatron was towering over his mate like the overprotective, fiercely possessive mech he was.

"Er, Optimus, can we have a look at the little ones or will the big guy rip my head off if I try?" Jazz grinned, finally letting go of his own mate. Prime frowned slightly and looked the mechs eager to see the tiny miracles for themselves, then to Megatron and their creations, who chirped at him curiously.

"Fine, he sighed. "But only one after the other. No touching and keep the volume low."

"Or you will have to answer to me!" the silver Decepticon Lord added, wordlessly promising pain beyond description.

"Primus, aren't they cute? What happened to all the 'a military base is no place for a sparkling' stuff you were stuttering when Cliffy and Blue had been this small?" the monochrome mech asked, peaking at the little twins, who in return eyed him wearily, unsure what to make of the stranger, but not really scared of him since their bearer didn't seem to mind him. Their sire did, but despite their young age the sparkling had already figured that their sire reacted like that towards everyone. That of course didn't mean it didn't still affect them, but it had been worse the first few days.

"I never was that small" Cliffjumper complained from his bearer's side. Mirage shot a suffering glare to Hound, who simply shrugged and then followed his bondmate to see for himself who had managed to end this ages-old conflict without any violence. There was still a lot to do; even with their leaders linked together more efficiently than any treaty could have the damage done through the war couldn't be just declared unmade, but it was a good start and right now everyone just wanted to celebrate those tiny miracles that had finally brought their race peace.

-TBC-  
 


	15. A new Era

Epilogue: A new Era

"Crimsonlight! Silverstar! Come here, immediately!"

The harsh, deep and authoritative tune boomed through the Hallway of the large Mansion, and soon, two small silhouettes came running down towards the door from where the command had originated. The two sparklings, despite having grown considerably since their strenuous, but blessed introduction to the world and their kind were very recognizable. They were still small for their age, Silverstar a bit taller than his twin brother and with the harsher features of their sire, while the red and blue one was a little smaller and had smoother features of their Bearer, but that were only their more prominent features. Everyone could see traits from both their parents in them, but right now the two sparkling, almost younglings now, were more worried about what would await them behind the door they were about to open, the door to their sire's office.

"Yes, father?" Silverstar asked, the image of innocence, or so he hoped.

Megatron sighed and looked at his sons. They looked so much like their bearer, so innocent, especially when they knew they were guilty.

"Don't try it on me, sons! What have you done to poor Starscream this time, huh? He hadn't come out of his room ever since you two hellions pranked him!"

The sparklings bowed their heads, as they always did, and Megatron let out a long suffering sigh, shaking his head.

"I'm seriously considering forbidding you to tag along with Ironhide ever again. He's a bad influence, not that it comes as a surprise, seeing who his parents are."

That much was definitely true. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were strongly influencing their adopted creation, not that the medic, Ratchet, was any better. Optimus had voiced the suspicion that they had bonded and one of them was actually carrying, but they hadn't given a comment to that yet.

"But father, he agreed to come with us! We didn't forced him, I swear!"

Megatron immediately lifted a hand to stop Crimsonlight as he started his row of pleas and excuses. His optics were hardened and filled with disappoint. The little miracles that had ended the war weren't angels at all, far from it. Granted, it would be unfair to expect it from them just because of that, but was better behaviour really too much asked for? Well, he probably had only himself and his bad temper to blame for this, but that wasn't the point. Right now all that was important was the fact that the twins locked Starscream in a dark sublevel room for almost five hours. The poor seekerling was so traumatized he hadn't come out of his room since he had been freed and that put him in a very bad light in the optics of the delegation from the city state of New Vos. This little prank could ruin Optimus' and his hard efforts to form a trading contract with the seekers, left aside that it was generally cruel to lock in a seeker underground and as the father of those two trouble maker it was his duty to punish them.

"Stop it right there, I don't want any excuses! You two are confined to your room until I say otherwise, no games, no vid-screen! I've already disconnected them."

He narrowed his optics again and added, in a tune that promised real trouble if they dared to disobeyed: "And if you ever again try to escape through the air vent like last time I'll seal it myself and ground you for an entire vorn, is that understood?"

The sparklings knew it was no use to try to argue with their sire when he was in such a foul mood and they nodded with deep pout, before slowly walking to their room and closing the door. Once they were gone, Megatron slumped on his chair and sighed deeply, shaking his helm with a deeply annoyed expression. Sparklings were sparkling, they would hopefully sooner than later grow out of it, yet ... had it already been ten vorns since they had ended the war and started to rebuild Cybertron?

It was hard to believe that some already spoke about a second "Gold Age" despite all that had happened and the scars that the war had left on their home planet and not all of those were visible.

When they returned home after the Cybetron-Earth Peace Treaty had been officially signed, there had been many "neutral" mechs that had started to call for justice, justice for the crimes mostly Decepticons, but also some Autobots had committed, although the later was ignored by most, and Megatron himself had been the main target for their hatred.  
Well, of course were they targeting him. He was Lord Megatron after all, the high commander of all Decepticons. 80% of what was left of the Cybertronian population hated, despised, literally loathed him and poor naive Optimus had soon been buried under official demands to hold a trial for the mech that was nothing but a tyrant who started this destructive, terrible war in almost everyone's optics. The new Ruler of Cybertron – the only truly deserving one in the peoples' optics – was therefore confronted with the first real challenge of his new function: put his bondmate through a trial in which only one sentence would satisfy the public opinion, namely permanent deactivation, or risk a public uproar that could easily end in a civil war. To Optimus neither was an option of course, but what choice did he have?

It ate away on the former Autobot leader, but he wasn't the only one. Although putting up a cold, emotionless facade in public the despise of his own people was deeply disturbing for the silver mech and guilt crept its way through his spark and CPU, sending him reeling in its darkest depth. Optimus had watched him slowly break down as he was confronted with the after-effect of the war they waged for so long until Megatron had given in, admitted his guilt in public and asked for the trial without at least informing his bonded of his plans – the red and blue mech still wasn't really over that one.

The trial itself, although it actually was more for the show than anything else, was devastating for both leaders. The only reason Megatron wasn't sentenced to death was because with him also Optimus would have died, not to mention their sparkling, and it left Megatron as an emotional wreck. The guilt was making him sick and eroded his self-confidence, which made him turn to high-grade as a temporary pain reliever, but that started a vicious circle, because passed out he was hardly any help for his bondmate, who then had to take care of the twins, their people and him. How Optimus had managed that was beyond his comprehension and it filled him with wonder that the other had stayed at his side through all that slag, but he had and he had even found ways – underhanded and even slightly deceptive ways – to pull Megatron's head out of the gutter and get him on his pedes again with the help of their friends and allies. What had helped the most was probably that, while he worked on restoring order and Megatron's image Optimus left the sparkling in his care for the most part of the day. Silverstar and Crimsonlight were the only things that could lighten his world during this horrible period. Every time they were near him he could calm down and was at peace with himself and after two vorns had passed also the public opinion of him started to change. The past would never be forgotten, and in many cases certainly not forgiven, but instead of dwelling on the past they started to accept it and build their future for them all and that was when Megatron could finally leave their home again, although it took a while longer before he actually did. Restoring his self-confidence took even longer and left him a much more humble than he had ever been before.  
It was also during that time that Megatron learned what had become of the other Autobots and Decepticons that had been with them on earth. It wasn't really surprising that they mostly kept to themselves – something couldn't be lived through without binding people together or so he had heard. Prowl and Jazz were now the official Cybertronian ambassadors on Earth, they even had an own embassy built for them there and since they were able to vastly improve their environment and now also travel through the stars thanks to their first alien allies the humans were forgiving them considerable fast. Bluestreak had also stayed with his creators on earth, to help them maintain a good relationship with the humans, as were Cliffjumper, Hound and Mirage, although each maybe for slightly different reasons. Still, they were all doing fine and visits went back and forth as far as time and resources allowed it.

As for the other ... as far as they could most of the former Autobots and Decepticons – the old faction names had remained in used for a couple of vorns after the war, but now they were almost completely reduced to material for history lessons – had returned to whatever they had been doing before the war, or chosen an entirely different profession. Soundwave and Shockwave were now managing a youngling centre with day-care and schooling possibilities with the help of others, while the scientists ... well, they were doing science and research and who knew what else.

The seekers, however, were an entirely different matter. Under Thundercracker's and Skywarp's leadership those few still left of their kind had moved into the remains of Vos and rebuild the city into a small state of their own. The Coneheads had also followed them, although at first reluctantly so, as had the Aerialbots and most of the other fliers and it had to mentioned that they were a very ... fertile brood. In the last ten vorns Skywarp, as far as he had heard, had sparked eight more seekerlings and Ramjet and Thrust had six, to just name two of the pairs that had been formed during the war, partly even before and also after. It was said that they weren't always from the same sire, that the fliers had no distinguishable family units or bonds, but were sharing everything with each other, partners included, but Megatron didn't know how much of that was true. The fliers rarely left New Vos, were even heard to be aggressive towards ground bounds and that was why Megatron was so determined to establish an official trading relationship with them. If they closed up completely, the former Decepticon leader knew, it was only a question of time until rumours became fear and fear morphed into hate and hate into violence. He really hoped that the ruling family, namely Starscream's creators, would agree with him that that had to be prevented from happening and would forgive his offsprings their prank, not because they were the creations of Megatron and Optimus, but because they were sparkling and had actually not meant any harm. That would not be an easy task, but once that obstacle was mastered they could indeed look forward to a bright and peaceful future.

Megatron only noticed he had slipped into recharge at his desk when gentle hands on his shoulders woke him. A little disorientated he looked up and into the upside-down face of his bondmate, smiling at him mischievously. To Megatron's great relief Optimus had given up wearing that stupid mask vorns ago already and was showing his handsome faceplates freely now. A great improvement in the larger mech's optics, although he sometimes felt tempted to be jealous at everyone allowed to see his mate like this, but only sometimes.

"Hey. You missed the seeker delegation's little incident in the hallway. It was ... quite entertaining."

"Oh really? What exactly did I miss?" Megatron asked with a smile, not bothering to lift more than his head right now. Optimus sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms, sighing slightly annoyed.

"Actually it was just the usual. Ramjet and Skydive were making a scene, a lot screams and whining and such, but it actually should help us with the negotiations. Thundercracker was ... not very pleased when he dragged them not-too-gently back to their quarters. The expression on his face was priceless and I really don't want to repeat the words he had used."

Megatron smirked when he imagined the scene. Priceless indeed. Ramjet had always been a drama queen when given the chance. Couldn't they have brought along one of the more reasonable fliers, like the triple changers? Ah, but the delegation was going to leave the next day and he really wanted this contract finished and signed before that, annoying or not.

"I'll go and settle things with them right away, before it gets really ugly. The incident with Starscream was bad enough. By the way, did he come out of his room already?"

"Yes, his creator's cursing actually persuaded him to come out just a moment ago. From what I could hear he hadn't really been hiding, just recharging very deeply, but I don't think he will ever join our sparklets in their adventures ever again. Where are they anyway?"

"I grounded them" the silver mech explained proudly. "It was wrong what they did and they knew it, so they had to be punished."

Optimus couldn't suppress an amused snore.

"And how long do you intend to keep that up? We both now neither of us can stay mad at them for long" her reminded and started to laugh when Megatron started to pout, displaying that against common believe that trait the twins hadn't actually inherited from him, but his larger mate.

"At least I showed good will."

"Alright, alright, well done love" Optimus smiled and pulled to other up and into a loving kiss. How could he have ever lived without this, he wondered, a memory of the hate they had felt for each other once in what seemed like another live and the pain they had gone through to have this, but the unconditional love he felt through their bond washed it away soon.

"I'm so glad you found me" Megatron murmured into his neck, pulling the other even closer.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?"

"Does it matter?"

The red and blue mech shook his head. Of course it didn't matter. All that was important was that they were together with their sparkling growing up and filing their lives with joy, even if they sometimes were really trying.

"Say, love, with our little hellions grounded for now and seekers busy, don't you think we could take the evening free for us?"

"Using the troubles of others to our favour? Shame on you, Optimus, I'm disappointed" the silver mech smirked, but, when an unimpressed side-glance met him, added that he knew just the place to go and laying an arm around his mate's hip he let him out of the office on the street, telling him about a cosy little bar a former Decepticon – and he dared Optimus to guess who – had opened a while ago., just for an hour or two.

Behind them the doors felt shut and the lights went out when their sensors weren't stimulated anymore, using the time to cool down until the twins would notice they were alone at home and would use that to their full extend to make something for Starscream to apologies with – they really hadn't meant to harm him after all – and would turn the living room into a warzone of its own in the process, but that was okay, because Cybertron was finally at peace and so were its people and sensing all this safely hidden away in a secret room under the mansion that was the home of Optimus and Megatron the Matrix closed up and fell into a deep slumber it hopefully would never have to be wakened out again.

END


End file.
